Scorpius Malfoy in red and gold
by Magiclulajane
Summary: So this is a story I wrote in Middle school...um, yeah. I'm just gonna tell you that it's basically a badly written version of the hp books with the weirdest version of Scorpius Malfoy you will ever read. Feel free to go through it, but I wouldn't if I were you honestly. If you want to read some of my more recent writing try "The Brother" on my profile. Please no hate reviews.
1. Platform 9 34

The family bobbed towards the station, the midmorning sun glistening of of the slick metal train cars. The air was thick with black exhaust and crisp white breath as pedestrians bustled to their platforms. Sharp high whistles filled the air as passengers waved and smiled, desperate to be seen through the chilly autumn air. The boy's arms were piled high with books tilting precariously as he stumbled through the crowd. But if anyone in the station had bothered to look at the titles of the novels perched in his hands, they would likely have dropped their bags. In fact if they got over the very odd schoolbooks they may have looked over to the trolley being groggily shoved along by a slim white-haired man who was obviously the boy's father, and noticed the tawny owl and stately broom poking out the edges. And then they may have peered at the child's ostentatious mother, who was garbed in a regal black cloak. In fact if this passerby were startled by these oddities they might have looked around and noticed there were an awful lot of strange looking people drifting around King's Cross.

"Scorpius stop jumping." Scorpius winced at the sound of his name.

"Yes father," he mumbled with false sweetness that went unnoticed by Draco. His mother however, scowled, and Scopus let out his anger at being caught with a well aimed kick at a loose cobblestone. He glanced at his parents nervously, hoping they hadn't noticed, but they were busy muttering. Scorpius caught "disgraceful muggles" and "blood traitors". He glanced away, his big grey eyes slightly confused. He didn't agree with his parents views, after the war he really couldn't have cared less about muggles and "pure blood." His blood was just as red as Mindy's, his favorite house elf, though his parents seemed driven to find a contrast.

Scorpius never brought this up of course; there was a very big difference in thinking something and bringing it up, especially when you were a Malfoy, especially when there were certain...expectations.

The cold autumn air blew back his silver blonde hair, and he puffed at it, feeling a bit stupid but seeing no other option as his hands were full. They approached platforms nine and ten, both of which were crowded with chatting muggles. The family's conversation had quickly died out and he felt odd surrounded by talking and silence all at once.

They strode towards the barrier that separated the two platforms, making no attempt to be nonchalant. Well Scorpius tried a bit, but his heart wasn't really in it as he kept having to glance sideways at his parents to make sure they weren't looking. The barrier was growing very close now, and though he knew (at least, his father had told him) that all they had to do to get to platform nine and three quarters was stride confidently through, Scorpius had to admit it looked awfully solid to him. He winced as he glanced at the heavyset grey stone, and then again at his failed attempt to make the first wince into a cough.

His mother gave him a wavering glance but decided to let it pass with a soft hiss which Scorpius ignored. His father pushed the trolley into his hands, and gave him an awkward sort of shove. _Better just get it over with,_ he thought wearily and with that he squeezed his eyes shut and barreled through the barrier.

He automatically waited for the crash, but it never came. There was a sensation like water trickling down his back and the hoots of owls and smell of sweets replaced the muggy station. Scorpius opened his eyes and whooped with adrenaline, punching the air with his fist. Unfortunately, his mother chose the same moment to glide through to the platform.

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY," He shook his head, one more moment, and he'd have been golden.

"Why are you dancing about in that unseemly manner!" His mother's english was crude at best, so thick with french that most of the people they knew in London couldn't understand her, but Scorpius had the wonderful pleasure of knowing her his entire life, and could pick out the words her just fine. He stared longingly at the scarlet steam engine, glittering through the crowd of men and women, all dawning cloaks and tearful expressions. They made him a bit uncomfortable. Scorpius had minutes at best until he was gone, and the Malfoys had done little more than yell at each other. He turned to her and mumbled,

"Sorry," She opened her mouth to continue, but at that moment Draco Malfoy came strutting onto the platform, an evil smirk plastered on his face. Scorpius, who hadn't particularly been looking forward to the lecture, had never been happier to see his father.

Suddenly, he felt a prickle up his spine, someone was watching him. In France, this had never bothered Scorpius much, but in London it was nearly always a predecessor to some sort of angry comment or furious glare. In France, Malfoy had just been another name, in London, they were infamous. Scorpius turned round, figuring it was best just to face this person, and immediately plucked out a tall man with tousled black hair, eyeing him curiously as he spoke to a small boy who resembled him nearly as much as Scorpius did Draco.

Draco turned and noticed the man. He gave a sort of grunt that only Scorpius heard and noded in the man's direction. Scorpius felt an odd warm sensation on his shoulder and was startled to see his fathers pale hand resting there. He stepped away automatically, but the dark haired man had already turned to a short woman with vivid red hair clutching a small girl's hand.

"Potter," Draco muttered in his usual drawling voice. _Of course, _Scorpius thought, tempted to slap his palm to his forehead, _Harry Potter_. He knew about Harry Potter of course, the man who saved the wizarding world. Draco, when he'd had a few shots of firewhisky, would drone on about famous Potter, and never, Scorpius thought sadly, in a very positive light.

Scorpius wanted a better look at the Potters but before he could crane his neck around the bushy afro of a woman who'd stepped in front of him, the train whistle sounded.

Draco stiffened, Scorpius' mother gave an odd sort of nod. Really Scorpius thought bitterly, what could you say? They were Malfoys, they weren't meant to be happy.

Steam clouded the air as the whistle sounded again, and so with one final glance at his uncomfortable parents, Scorpius turned on his heel, and teetering under the weight of his trunk, made his way to the Hogwarts express


	2. The Scarlet Steam Engine

Steam clouded the air as the whistle sounded again, and so with one final glance at his uncomfortable parents, Scorpius turned on his heel, with an over exaggerated swish of his cloak he was off.

It was bigger than he'd thought, that was what popped into his mind when as he boarded the scarlet steam engine. The inside was brightly lit and welcoming, full of voices and laughter and smelling like sweets and oddly he noted stinksap. Scorpius shook his head, he really didn't want to know.

As Scorpius dragged his trunk past the compartments he found himself sorely longing for the trolley from the station, his trunk seemed to have gained about 100 pounds without it and it didn't help that it kept slipping onto his toes.

"Need some help?" He glanced up and was met with dark brown eyes and messy black hair. _The bloke from the platform_ Scorpius noted taking in the tally scrawny frame and square jaw. He was obviously older than Scorpius, and the younger boys cheeks went red, much to his annoyance.

"Er yeah," he mumbled awkwardly, and then as an afterthought, "Thanks."

The boy peered at Scorpius as though expecting him to say something, and held out a tentative hand when he didn't.

"James Potter," he said confidently.

"Er Scorpius," he stated offhandedly still trying to get a good grip on his trunk, and then realizing he'd left James hanging, warily extending his hand to the raven haired boy.

James seemed to get his first good look at Scorpius then, and the blonde fidgeted under his stare. Suddenly his eyes widened and he shifted away from Scorpius.

"Your a Malfoy, aren't you?" James' carefree tone was gone, his voice was now dark and cautious. Scorpius was tempted to yell 'SO WHAT IF I AM" right in the older boys ear but thought it unwise to provoke the his temper when they were both carrying a large, heavy object.

"Yes," He mumbled quietly more to his shoes than anything else, "You can go if you want to, just set the trunk down first." Scorpius held in a sigh, already the people here hated him because of his last name.

James looked shifting uncomfortably from side to side and causing the trunk to sway from side to side, staring guiltily at the floor and glancing warily at Scorpius few moments. He then looked to his side and seemed to collapse in relief. Scorpius eyed him and then realized with a smile it was just an over exaggerated sign, James did seem a bit dramatic.

"This ones empty, I'll just drop your trunk in here," he stated rather than asked. "Well go on let go." James sound a bit bothered and Scorpius hastily dropped his corner of the trunk, stepping numbly aside and feeling a bit stupid.

There you are," Said James, obviously relieved to be leaving, and with that he turned on his heel and strutted away. Scorpius couldn't help but giggle as he sidestepped into the compartment, for once not caring in the least that he was all alone.

Once Scorpius had made sure his trunk was settled in the compartment he sunk into the comfortable leather seat and gazed out the window. His own parents would already have gone he thought, they wouldn't want to spend any more time in muggle London than they had to, _at least they're better than grandpa_ Scorpius thought with a shudder.

Grandpa Malfoy had always been callous and mean. When he'd questioned Draco about this his father, though affronted by his boldness (a _gryffindor_ trait "god forbid!), he'd agreed. But after a 10 year sentence in Azkaban, it should have been longer but he supposed money wasn't entirely useless, he'd gone a bit mad. Not enough to be dangerous, but he stirred up a fair bit of trouble at the manor.

Scorpius, lost in his thoughts, had barely noticed the time until he felt the train jolt, and peering out the window saw a great flesh colored blur, like a forest of hands swaying in the wind.

Kisses were blown as well as noses as families shouted they're goodbyes. Scorpius stiffened a bit as he remembered his parents stiff nods, but he wasn't one to let things get to him, in fact according to granddad he would do well to let things get to him at bit more; "where is your Malfoy pride boy?!" Alas, he was a bit mad.

And with that comforting thought in mind Scorpius gave his life one last tentative wave, and then sat back in his chair. Whatever was coming, it couldn't be much worse than what he was leaving behind.


	3. The Journey to Hogwarts

**A bit longer chapter this time, hopefully the pace is picking up a bit. Enjoy, next time the boats and maybe the sorting.**

It didn't take them long to leave behind the last straggling children who ran alongside the train, though one redhead was particularly persistent. The blocky urban streets of London quickly gave way to patchy green farmland, and Scorpius found himself growing accustomed to the constant chugging of the engine.

Scorpius tore his eyes away from the window and stood to get a book from his trunk. _Just because there's no one else here doesn't mean I have to be bored_ he thought, tugging his trunk out from it's perch above the compartment and grabbing _Hogwarts: A History _before shoving it back.

He was so caught up in his book, he hardly noticed when a knock sounded at the door. Scorpius gave a small jump startled at the noise, _who would want to sit with me?_ There was another knock, Scorpius started a bit but managed to restrain himself. Despite his best instincts a warm sensation spread in his chest, what if this was a friend? But then his heart sank, what if they'd come to torment him, or god forbid, what if they thought he was someone else? Scorpius didn't think he could bare it.

There was another knock.

"Hello?" Scorpius gulped, the boy's voice sounded oddly familiar. There was a muffled scuffling from outside the compartment and another voice sounded, a girls this time.

"Bloody hell Albus just open the door!" She sounded rather bothered and a bit haughty.

"But what if there's someone in there!" The other boy _Albus_ he realized whined sounding slightly miffed at the girl.

"Al if you don't do it I will," the girl stated loudly, sounding a little threatening but good natured. There was something in the way they talked, like they'd known each other for a long while. _Maybe their siblings_ he thought smiling, the conversation really was quite funny.

"Come on Rosie we can't just barge in on them, I'm not James you know." James, why did that name sound familiar?

"I know you're not Al, but there are no other compartments and nobodys opening the bloody door." The girls tone softened a little when she said this, James James, were had he heard that name?

His eyes widened, _the boy who helped me with my trunk_! How could he be so stupid that was seconds ago! But that meant...

Suddenly, the compartment door flung open. "Er, sorry" Said the girl from before, blushing. She was small with bushy red hair and a freckled face. _Weasley _he thought, but he was too busy with the second boy.

Albus was a carbon copy of his brother, but with emerald green eyes, if it was possible he was also scrawner and his dark hair was even more of a mess. His face was red at having barged into the compartment. Scorpius turned back to the Weasley girl.

"It's alright." It came out as more of a mumble than he wanted it to. He hated it but he could hear every harsh word his father had ever said about the Weasley's bouncing around in his head. He shook it slightly and the redhead, _Rosie_ he thought, tilted her head quizzically. She opened her mouth as though she was about to speak, revealing rather large front teeth, but Albus beat her to it.

"Is it alright if we sit here, everywhere else is full. Albus wasn't confident nor dramatic like his brother, more bashful and a little shy. Rose was still eyeing Scorpius like he was a particularly difficult rune she couldn't quite make out. He shifted under her gaze, and then turning back to Albus and nodded slowly.

They walked out of the doorway, where they'd been crowded together, and slipped into the compartment. Scorpius' book was still open in his lap. He continued to stare at his sneakers, it was awfully silent.

"So what are you reading," Rose's voice was loud and slightly pompous, cutting through the silence like a knife. Scorpius held up his book rather than answer, but it seemed like enough for Rose. She suddenly smiled very enthusiastically, "Oh I love that book, it's just so interesting isn't it about all the wards and enchantments in the castle," she said this all very quickly. "But their is that heartless emission of the house elves of hogwarts, mother's been owling them for a revision since her fourth year, and she thinks she's finally making a difference in the campaign for elf rights, people wouldn't listen to her for an awful while, but you know it's hard not to listen to the savior of the wizarding world, and well uncle Harry pulled a few strings and we might be getting somewhere!" She took a breath.

Scorpius nodded hesitantly and Rose beamed.

"Don't scare him before he even knows our names Rose," Albus was accusing but he laughed obviously used to his cousin's antics.

"Fine," said Rose reddening, and she held out her hand. "Rose Hermione Weasley," she said, her voice was a little prideful. He shakily took her hand.

"Scorpius," he said, hoping against hope they wouldn't ask for his surname. Rose looked a little quizzical.

"Albus Severus Potter," said Albus shaking Scorpius' still outstretched hand. He inwardly sighed with relief, maybe he could enjoy the train ride a bit before they learned who he was. His father had never spoken well exactly of the Potter and Weasley families, but he'd never _expressly _told Scorpius not to befriend them, at least thats what he told himself. He wasn't _really_ going against his father's wishes. Plus, he thought with a smile, father was dozens of miles away.

Albus and Rose seemed to notice Scorpius was uncomfortable with personal questions, and he was grateful to Rose when she kicked a persistent Albus and gave him a warning glare. Albus it turned out was not shy at all, at least not once he'd warmed to Scorpius a bit. They talked about quidditch, but exhausted that topic pretty quickly, Scorpius followed the Harpys and Albus the Cannons. Rose droned on about the course books, quoting each one intermediately as Albus rolled his eyes.

When the trolley came by Scorpius insisted on paying for everything, he'd never had anyone to share with before and he was very eager to start. They traded chocolate frog cards, it turned out Albus had quite the collection, and sampled Bertie Botts every flavor beans which ended when Al took a nibble of a funny yellow one that turned out to be sawdust. Scorpius laughed and gasped as Al and Rose told him stories of their big family, and he dared to tell them a few of his own.

He felt a bit bad, not telling them who he really was. When he seemed uncomfortable about the war people assumed he had lost someone, that his parents were heros not the faces printed on the old wanted posters. If they noticed the french inflections in his speech, he hinted he'd gone to live with a relative there; it was sort of true his mum had grown up in france, but his dad had been there fleeing the british ministry, not mourning a lost relation. In fact, it was not until the conductor announced they were only a half an hour from hogwarts did he hear the dreaded words.

"Hey whats your surname?" Albus sounded half surprised half questioning, like he'd forgotten Scorpius had never given it until now. He glanced at Rose pleadingly but she seemed to be waiting for an answer as well. He stared at his toes.

"Scorpius?" He couldn't very well not tell them. _They'll hear it at the sorting anyway suck it up Scorpius_. He was fighting to keep his face impassive now, he could deal with taunts and empty threats but he'd never had anything to lose until now. _Best get it over with._ Scorpius took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, butterflies were fluttering in his stomach now and his stomach seemed to have forgotten it was not meant to be in his throat.

"Malfoy," he whispered, _please don't make me say it again._

"Sorry didn't catch that." He felt like he was suffocating.

"Malfoy," he said louder, he couldn't make himself look at their faces. You could have heard a pin drop in the compartment at that moment. Scorpius couldn't bear the silence. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I don't know what my parents were thinking." He forced his eyes up. Rose seemed to be trying to manage a smile at the small joke but it was more of a grimace than anything, Al was open mouthed staring at Scorpius' rapidly reddening face.

"Oh," was all he managed, his voice a little higher than usual, and he scooted away from Scorpius. Scorpius was struggling to keep his face impassive _pretend you don't care, they can't hurt you if you don't care. _

They were both staring at him now and he eyed his shoes again, it was kind of becoming a habit. It was eerily quiet in the compartment, the train engine chugged on in the background.

"You can go, if you want" He didn't want them to go, he really didn't, but he liked Al and Rose, he didn't want them to stay if they didn't want to he couldn't bare the hard looks or the pitying ones that were somehow worse.

But I wish you wouldn't." It was more of a thought he said allowed, so quiet he didn't think they would hear it. Scorpius' parents were always complaining he was too rambunctious. _If they could see me now,_ he thought managing a tiny smile.

"Scorpius." He would have to look up eventually, _might as well be done with it_. So with resigned certainty he peered up into there eyes.

"Do you really think it matters," Rose cracked a grin as she said this and suddenly all the tension in the compartment disappeared, ironically Scorpius thought, like magic. And they were all grinning and then they were laughing, laughing so hard his stomach hurt. He'd just met these people, but for just a moment, everything was perfect.


	4. A New Trio

**Thank you to all who reviewed especially:**

**Zoulou**

**Arwengeld**

**Death101-Fox Version**

**Without further ado, CHAPTER 4**

They'd been so hysteric with laughter, they hardly noticed when the train screeched to a stop. Scorpius was suddenly worried, what if it really was just a train ride, Al and Rose must have plenty of friends, what if they were just being polite?

Scorpius felt a hand on his wrist. Rose was pulling him up still grinning, Al was already at the door, tapping his foot impatiently.

"You really didn't think you'd get rid of us that quickly," said Rose, her voice dripping with false hurt. Scorpius kept up a surly expression for about ten seconds before they broke out laughing again.

As Al and Rose had changed into their school robes on the train and Scorpius had been wearing them from the start they spent most of their time trying to hoist Scorpius' trunk out of the compartment. After three stubbed toes and some creative cursing from Al and Scorpius (met with stony looks from Rose) they each had a grip on one of the corners and had made their way into the corridor.

"Bloody hell Scorp what did you pack!" Albus grunted as he glanced over his shoulder at the giggling pack of girls trotting along in front of them. Scorpius turned his head quizzically at the nickname. Al grunted frustratedly as the trunk started to slip from his sweaty fingers. He glanced back at Rose and Scorpius. "Well you have to admit, Scorpius is a bit of a mouthful. And I don't mean to be rude mate," Rose huffed indignantly at this, Al went on as though he hadn't noticed, "But it sounds a bit like some kind of foul insect."

"ALBUS!"

"What I said I didn't mean to be rude!"

"You have the tact of a teaspoon!"

"It wasn't meant to be personal!" Rose rolled her eyes at this and sniffed disapprovingly at Scorpius' grin, coughing something that sounded awfully like "boys".

Scorpius was still trying to suppress a laugh, hoisting the trunk into his hands as it started to slip. Their seemed to be an awful lot of people in the corridor he noted and they didn't seem to be moving much, in fact they were standing almost still now, shifting as though they were moving through pudding. Scorpius glanced behind him _I hope no ones been hurt_, he thought worriedly, _and what the bloody hell are they all staring at?_ And then it hit him, they were looking his way. In fact they were staring at all the members of the newly formed trio. Scorpius tried not to blush, but he was so pale even the faintest pink stood out on his cheeks.

Rose however, had even less luck. She seemed to have noticed the many pairs of eyes on her and her face had turned a vicious red, which, along with her fiery hair made her look a bit like a tomato. Scorpius suddenly had a very vivid image of a plump tomato scowling and shaking a little red fist. He suppressed a laugh, he didn't need people thinking he was mad.

Albus seemed not to have caught on yet and was still muttering faint curses under his breath, several of which Scorpius noted were really quite creative. He glanced up and looked around his eyes widening comically at all the faces turned toward him. Then suddenly he leaned in to Rose and Scorpius and said in a very loud stage whisper,

"Why are they all staring?"

This was too much for Scorpius, he burst out laughing. Rose took one glance at him and started up as well. It was as if a great knot of tension in the corridor had suddenly come undone, everyone started to giggle, and then they were all laughing like lunatics, all accept Al.

"What?" He asked indignantly.

"You," Scorpius said simply, hardly breathing from laughter. Albus glanced over at Rose and quirked an eyebrow, she just shrugged. The traffic in the train had started to move again and so with much moaning they started along again, shuffling resolutely towards the exit.

As they walked along something suddenly occurred to Scorpius.

"Where are you lot's trunks?" He was a bit annoyed actually, _is there some sort of service that picks up the luggage?_ He wondered. Albus however looked as though something was dawning on him.

"Oh yeah, they take the trunks to the Castle separately so we don't sink the boats." Al looked a little sheepish. It took a few moments for the words to sink in.

"YOU MEAN WE CARRIED THIS BLOODY THING ALL THIS WAY FOR NOTHING!?" Scorpius yelled.

"Er yeah," Al replied running a hand through his messy black hair. Rose snorted.

"Only you Al."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

But they never did find out what it meant because just then they reached the end of the compartment. Scorpius was suddenly nervous, would people hate him because of his father? His heart skipped a beat. He glanced at Rose and Al and suddenly felt braver.

"Why haven't we put the bloody thing down yet!" Scorpius snorted.

"You too have been too busy arguing." They both looked sheepish and Scorpius smiled. "On three alright?" They both nodded. "Alright one," Scorpius opened his mouth to speak, but Al cut in.

"Two," he said dragging out the "O" with a lopsided grin that made it seem like the world was tilting.

"Three," said Rose. Al promptly dropped the trunk, Scorpius lept back and it fell on an unsuspecting Rose's foot.

"OUCH!"

"Al!"

"Scorp!"

Suddenly a head popped through the door. Scorpius peered over Roses bushy hair, and was met with a pair of stunning green eyes almost exactly like Al's. The eyes belonged to a very tan boy with bright turquoise hair and a shiny gold badge pinned to his chest. _Prefect_, Scorpius recognized immediately, he'd seen the badge often enough on his father's mantelpiece, though the blue haired boys was admittedly much less, he wasn't sure of the word, _cared for_ he supposed. It was pinned haphazardly to his black robes and sporting several dents, unlike Draco's which was polished so much Scorpius could use it as a mirror.

Then the boy, _a gryffindor_ Scorpius thought peering again at his robrs, cocked his head. Scorpius blushed embarrassed at having been caught staring. Luckily the green eyed boy had turned to the other two and didn't catch Scorpius' blush. He suddenly grinned.

"Alright Al, Rosie?" Then looking a little closer, "What are you doing with a trunk? And why are you clutching your foot for Rosie?" Rose turned red again but Al smiled, _family friend?_ Scorpius wondered.

"Hey Ted," Al answered shaking Scorpius from his thoughts. He glanced up, unsure if he should speak, he tried to send a pleading glance at Rose, but she was still looking up a Ted. The older boy seemed to notice Scorpius in the background and smiled at him.

"Who's your friend Al?" Ted asked jerking his head at Scorpius.

"Oh" Al said and sounding a bit put-off he turned to Scorpius.

"Scorp, Teddy Teddy, Scorp." Teddy smiled, his eyes gray eyes were full of warmth. _Wait,_ Scorpius started, _gray eyes? Weren't they green?_ He almost gasped in realization but caught himself, feeling a bit stupid.

"Teddy Lupin," the prefect stated kindly holding out his hand. Scorpius meant to say his name he really did, but instead he blurted,

"Your a Metamorphmagus!" Teddy laughed.

"Observant this one." Al's mouth had dropped open.

"How the bloody hell did you know that?" Albus gaped. Teddy Lupin gave him a stern look.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Albus winced and muttered a quick apology.

He turned back to Scorpius, "Seriously Scorp how'd you figure it out?"

"The eyes." Albus gaped at him and then his expression became suddenley coy. He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively,

"So you were staring deeply into his stunning eyes?" Scorpius frowned for a moment and then shoved Albus.

"Git."

Suddenly Teddy cleared his throat.

"My hand's getting a bit tired you know." Scorpius blushed and hurriedly held out his arm.

"Scorpius Malfoy." Teddy's smile became momentarily fixed, but when Scorpius' eyes noticeably hardened it brightened again.

"Nice to meet you Scorpius. You lot better get moving you'll miss the boats." Rose looked horrified and Scorpius smiled, Rose had probably never been late for anything in her life.

So they waved a goodbye to Teddy, and leaving Scorpius' trunk splayed unceremoniously on the floor, they walked towards hogwarts, arm in arm.


	5. The Giant Squid

**I realize I've never done a disclaimer so;**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Harry Potter books. That's all J.K. Rowling, only the plot is mine. If they belonged to me do you really think I'd be doing this?**

**Elodora Williams? Like/hate?**

**Also I promise the sorting next time! These chapters are rather short.**

"Firs' years! C'mon, follow me- any more first' years?"

They hopped out onto the small dark platform, slick with rain. Rose shivered in the cold night air. Suddenly they were coated in a warm golden light from somewhere above his head. Scorpius glanced up, feeling the icy rain sting his face, and gasped. A giant of a man stood only a few paces away from them, bellowing loudly to the small meandering crowd of students still left on the platform. He was honestly a bit scary with his mangled gray beard and beady black eyes, not to mention that he was simply too big to be allowed. But when he turned towards Scorpius his face was full of warmth, maybe, he thought, the giant wasn't as fierce as he appeared to be.

Just then a voice behind him yelled;

"OY HAGRID!" Albus was grinning beside him, waving his arms to get someones attention. To Scorpius' surprise, the giant turned towards the trio and grinned.

"All right there, Rose Al. And who's yer friend?" Scorpius felt suddenly very shy, but he forced himself to meet the Hagrids gaze.

"Scorpius," he mumbled, rather self-consciously. Hagrid looked him up and down and suddenly frowned.

"Ye wouldn't be Draco Malfoys son Would ye?" Scorpius went very pink and muttered something like "mimblewimble." _As if I need to be reminded_ he thought wearily. Suddenly Al gave him a shove, he glanced up to see the dark haired boy grinning. Al then turned to Hagrid.

"Yeah he is, but he's not a right git, in fact we've taken a bit of a liking to him." Scorpius snorted and nudged Albus back.

"Was that supposed to be a complement?" Albus frowned.

"I thought that was obvious." Rose laughed.

"What is it this time?"

Hagrid still looked a bit wary but he smiled.

"Well come on you lot don' want ter be late fer the feast. Mind yer step, now."

Al grabbed Roses hand and Rose grabbed Scorpius and the joined the nervous clump of first years gathered by the lake. Al made a beeline for a boat steering them towards one with a bit of mold on the side.

"Do they ever replace these?" Rose signed.

"Now what fun would that be?" Al replied wiggling his eyebrows. Scorpius could hear Hagrid in the background announcing that they were to go four to a boat. They were joined by a small girl with mousy brown hair, her hands were shaking. Rose and Al were still arguing _are they always like this? _Meanwhile Scorpius was looking at the other girl.

"Hello," he said kindly.

"Hi," she responded shyly, glancing up at him quickly and then back at her boots.'

"My names Scorpius," he said holding out his hand with a smile. She looked up at him again and shook his hand tentatively.

"Elodora." He smiled encouragingly.

"That's a nice name," he glanced up past Hagrid. "First view of hogwarts is coming up soon, my father said it's amazing." She winced a bit and Scorpius frowned. Elodora seemed to notice, her eyes widened and she blushed, looking down again.

"I'm sorry, it's just, well I'm muggle born." She flinched as though expecting him to hit her. His eyes softened.

"It's alright," and then with a crease of his eyebrows, "Being muggle born is nothing to be ashamed of you know." Elodora didn't looked relieved, in fact she seemed to droop. She looked up at him and mumbled,

"I bet I'm worst in the class." Scorpius started, that's not what he'd been expecting. Suddenly he felt a bit angry.

"My dad says the best in his year was a muggle born." He left out the big were his father had cursed her for being a mudblood and accused the teachers of favoritism. She seemed to brighten at this and Scorpius felt satisfied.

"What house do you think you'll be in, I asked around a bit on the train and I think I'd like Ravenclaw." if he was expecting anything it wasn't this, in fact he couldn't help but start at the question. Scorpius was about to say Slytherin, that's were his entire family had been for as long as anyone could remember, but for some reason he trusted Elodora.

"Gryffindor," he mumbled for Eldora's ears alone, and then with a grim expression, "But my whole family's been Slytherin, and I don't know what they'd say if I got anything else." And suddenly he was telling her everything, about his pureblood father and his old fashioned ideals, about not fitting in with his family, and being judged by his last name. Elodora was a very good listener nodding and laughing at all the right parts. Scorpius was just as fascinated when she told him about growing up in muggle london. She was in the middle of explaining a telephone,

"So you just talk into it-" when she was interrupted by a loud gasp from Rose.

"Ooooh look," she whispered, with something like longing in her voice. He glanced up were her finger was pointing and gasped. Perched atop the mountain was a giant black castle, it's towers and turrets illuminated by the full moon. It glowed with warm yellow light leaking from hundreds of slim windows. Scorpius couldn't help leaning forward, as if he could somehow get closer to the magnificent sight, and Elodora was mumbling something like "bloody hell" under her breath. Al, however, had yet to notice the castle and was still going on to Rose, who was no longer listening, about something.

"Come on Rosie it was just one acid pop are you ever going too- why are you lot so quiet?" Suddenly the whole group were shaken from there awestruck trances, and burst out laughing. Albus looked as though he'd been confunded.

"Wha- oh," he said looking up and staring at the sight before him. A bit of drool dripped out the corner of his wide open mouth.

"Be careful Potter a wide mouthed tree frog will be replacing you next," sneered a tall burly boy Scorpius recognized immediately as Arran Zambini. Suddenly all laughter ceased except for a few chuckles from an unpleasant looking lot in the same boat as Zambini. Al frowned and looked down, was he just gonna take this! All the sudden Scorpius felt anger surge through him, his vision going red and he blurted out,

"At least he's above you Zambini, I don't think you'd be smart enough to catch a fly!" Arran clenched his fists menacingly.

"I'd watch your mouth Malfoy, wouldn't want your father to hear you're hanging around Potters and mudbloods." It was pure instinct, Scorpius lunged forward. All the sudden he felt the flimsy wooden boat lurch forward and he toppled into the lake.

The biggest shock was the cold, it was like ice slipping down his spine. The second was that he couldn't in fact breath, _obviously Scorpius your under water, how thick can you get?_ Despite it's simplicity this was becoming a bit of a problem, as Scorpius rather liked breathing. He opened his mouth and took in a great gulp of frigid water. He squinted his eyes, he could vaguely see a dim light at the top of the lake, but it was very dark outside. His vision was starting to go spotty if this was what it was like to die, Scorpius thought, it wasn't all that bad. In fact now he felt something warm around his waist. Suddenly he gasped and was startled to feel cool air fill his lungs, and even more so that the warm feeling around his middle was a thick black tentacle. Scorpius felt himself rise up, and suddenly he was plopped into his boat, his mouth still hanging open.

It took him about five seconds to get over the shock of the lake. He shivered and glanced around taking in the shocked expressions of all his fellow first years, Elodora was shuddering and Rose had her face buried into the shoulder of a shocked Al, it was very very quiet.

Suddenly someone too his left yelled,

"WICKED!" and everyone started to laugh again.

"Here," a kind voice whispered, Scorpius turned to see Hagrid had paddle up to their boat and was holding out his thick moleskine overcoat. It was then Scorpius noticed how cold he was. He stuttered a weak "thanks" as the giant draped the coat over his shoulders, trying for a weak smile, Scorpius grinned back at him.

"What the BLOODY HELL was that!" Albus screamed staring wide eyed at Hagrid, but before the man could answer he turned to Scorpius, "AND YOU MATE," he flinched ready for the blow, "THAT WAS BLOODY INCREDIBLE! HOW BIG WAS THAT THING!" Scorpius laughed but Rose looked horror struck.

"Al he could've been killed!" Before Scorpius could assure her he was perfectly alright Hagrid cut in.

"Nah, the giant squid might look showy but it wouldn't harm a fly." Rose still looked doubtful, she'd heard several stories from her parents about Hagrids "harmless" pets no doubt, Scorpius certainly had. He winced at that thought and put it aside turning to Rose.

"Honestly Rosie I'm fine," she looked incredulous but turned away, her hands raised in surrender, Scorpius couldn't help but smile, he'd liked the way the nickname felt on his tounge.

Hagrid was shaking his head.

"A Malfoy and A Potter," he muttered too quietly for anyone but Scorpius to hear, "Well I never."


	6. The Hogwarts Sorting Hat

**First off, Thank you to everyone who favorited reviewed or followed, you all keep me guys, I promised the sorting. So here it is, the day you've all been waiting for...or at least the 10 of you that actually read this :). Without further ado, a long one CHAPTER 6!**

Scorpius had hardly noticed they'd bumped up against the shore of the lake. Suddenly, he felt like he was trying to swallow something very large and revolting, like a rat. Al and Rosie didn't look much better, Al was tugging aimlessly on the seams of his trousers, and Rose whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned to a nervous Elodora, who if possible, looked even queasier than him.

She took a step away from Rose, who looked a bit put out, and turned towards Scorpius.

"You don't really think they'll make us do magic first thing do you?" Her eyes were wide and worried. Scorpius gulped, feeling as though he'd finally managed to swallow that rat.

"No, their not cruel." Scorpius wished he was half as confident as he'd sounded.

They had shuffled onto cool grass, right in the shadow of the castle.

"Everyone here, keepin' warm Malfoy?" Scorpius winced at his surname but noded slowly. With that Hagrid stepped forward and knocked on the heavy door three times.

For a moment nothing happend at all. Scorpius glanced at Albus who was staring patiently at the door. Scorpius however was having problems with this, _why can't they just get the ruddy sorting over with?_ Suddenly the thick oak doors swung open, revealing a tall man with a face that looked as though it had been carved by a very bad sculptor. Long jagged scars ran all across it stretching from his eyes to his chin, and a small chunk of his nose was missing. Scorpius thought immediately this was not someone to cross.

"Thank you Hagrid," said the man nodding pointedly at Hagrid who tipped his hat and trudged off towards the woods. The tall man watched him go and then turned to the anxious crowd of eleven-year-olds with a broad grin.

"Hullo," he said in a deep cherry voice that did not match his stern face. "I'm professor Longbottom, head of Gryffindor house," Scorpius noticed Professor Longbottom beaming in Al's direction, Albus waved happily. _Another family friend? _Scorpius thought, the Potters seemed to have an awful lot of those.

They followed professor Longbottom through the doors, Scorpius, Al, Rose, and Elodora squished in the back. Suddenly there was a gasp from up front and a chorus of "ooooooh", and as they clambered up the steps into the warm glow of the castle he saw why.

The entrance hall was nearly as big as Malfoy Manor, lit by torches that reminded him of gringotts, a marble staircase big enough for Hagrid spiraled to their left. Scorpius glanced around, Al's jaw had dropped and Rose was pointing a shaky finger at the ceiling which was almost too high to make out.

Professor Longbottom led them through a pair of plain blue doors to a much smaller chamber. Scorpius could hear a great drawl of voices up to their left, _is the whole school going to watch us be sorted?_ Scorpius suddenly felt very queasy, crowded into the little room standing rather close to all the others. His hands were shaking now, and not just from the cold. _What if I'm not in Slytherin_ he wondered and then with a shudder, _but what if I am?_

Professor Longbottom coughed, he'd turned to address the group.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," he said loudly. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." He said all of this as though he was reading from a very old textbook. At his last announcement Scorpius grew very aware of his overlarge coat, Al was nervously trying to flatten his hair. Elodora leaned over to him.

"How _do_ they sort us into houses?" Scorpius shrugged and Al cut in.

"It's some kind of hat," Elodora grew very pale at this.

"A HAT is going to tell me where I'm meant to go?"

"Well its a _magic_ hat," said Al as though this was very obvious, "It belonged to Godric Gryffindor himself." Elodora still looked a bit miffed but she let it drop. Scorpius however was in no mood to 'let it go'.

"So er, how exactly does this hat sort us?" Scorpius was definitely trembling now. Albus shrugged.

"Dunno," he said. Rose however was shaking almost as badly as Scorpius. At Albus' last comment her face had gone very red.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO NONCHALANT ABOUT ALL THIS AL!" She said rather hysterically, attracting several confused stares from the other first years. "THIS IS OUR FUTURE! THIS CEREMONY IS VERY IMPORTANT!" Her eyes were more than a little crazed now, and the entire chamber was staring at them. Al seemed annoyed, he turned to the group and yelled,

"ALRIGHT BACK TO YOUR KNITTING! THIS IS AWKWARD ENOUGH WITHOUT YOU LOT STICKING YOUR NOSES IN!" The faces in the chamber were suddenly very red, they turned away and Al gave a satisfied nod

"Right then," he said sounding pleased. Albus leaned in towards his friends. "Dad said the hat takes your choice into account, apparently it did for him." Rose and Elodora were visibly relieved but Scorpius heart raced faster, where did he want to go?

Suddenly the deep voice of Professor Longbottom filled the chamber,

"The sorting is about to begin, follow me please." They formed a small line and filed back into the chamber, filling out before two great oak doors. Professor Longbottom swung them open wide, and they trotted into the great hall.

It was the most strange and wonderful place scorpius had ever seen. The hall was lit by hundreds of candles suspended as if by magic, _they are magic_ Scorpius thought to himself, slightly awestruck. The ceiling was glittering with what looked like stars, in fact it was as though there wasn't any ceiling at all, Rose seemed to be looking the same way, for the next second she whispered,

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History._" Scorpius had read hogwarts a history as well, but he was having a bit of trouble recalling anything much at the moment, he had turned away from the ceiling and had noticed the hundreds of faces staring intently at right at him. Well not reallyat _him_ in particular, but at all the first years. It was an eerie sight, their pale faces glowing in the dimly lit hall like lanterns.

All of the sudden a very small girl about two paces ahead of him screamed, pointing horror struck at the leftmost wall. Scorpius cringed when he realized why, four silvery ghosts had come soaring through the flagged stones, chatting animatedly about something he couldn't make out. The girl was still screaming, and it wasn't until professor Longbottom ran to comfort her that she calmed down enough for things to proceed.

Scorpius rather wished the girl had kept on screaming, as a horrible thought had struck him, as horrible thoughts often do when your very nervous. What if the hat didn't chose him at all? What if it asked him where he wanted to go and when he couldn't produce a satisfactory answer, whisked him off to Malfoy Manor. Scorpius didn't think he could bear it.

His mind was still racing as they walked between the tables, _one for each house_ Scorpius noted, towards the staff which were smiling encouragingly. Scorpius glanced back at the students and was startled to see their eyes had all drifted towards a rather beaten hat that his mother probably wouldn't have let in the house. Suddenly it hit him, _this must be the sorting hat_. Just then the brim of the hat opened wide and it began to sing...

_Long ago when I was new_

_There lived the founders four_

_With want to teach young wizards_

_The secrets of magical lore_

_Though united in this goal_

_they were at an impasse_

_when it came to choose the kinds of students_

_that would join the class_

_Wise Ravenclaw favored those_

_with cleverness and skill_

_only those of learning_

_would ever fit her bill_

_With Gryffindor the bravest_

_were the pick of the lot_

_It was those of nerve and chivalry_

_Gryffindor always sought_

_Slytherin loved great ambition_

_above all other traits_

_he wished only those of good connection_

_to pass through the gates_

_Hufflepuff would take the lot_

_patient just and loyal_

_those Hufflepuffs are dutiful_

_and unafraid of toil._

_But now that they are dead and gone_

_it's I who'll set you right_

_I'll place you where you're meant to be_

_tell which ideals you alight_

_So try me on and don't be afraid_

_don't judge on what you see_

_I'll show you where you're meant to go_

_where you're meant to be._

There was a moments silence, and then the hall burst into applause. Scorpius clapped numbly now feeling much worse than before, the hat seemed to be asking rather a lot, he didn't think he didn't feel brave or witty, or anything much but sick at the moment. His thoughts were interrupted by a Professor Longbottom.

"Alright, ALRIGHT, settle down. When I call your name," with this he whisked a roll of parchment from under his robes, "You're to come sit on the stool and try on the hat, once it's sorted you you may be seated."

Scorpius gulped, this was all happening much too fast for his liking. His head was spinning, Slytherin or Gryffindor, his family or his friends?

"Bungard, Aberdeen" A burly girl with thick ginger plaits walked forward and hesitantly shoved the hat onto her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" It announced after a moments pause. The second table on the left cheered and a tiny man with a long gray beard at the head table beemed.

"Chastity, Carlotta!" This time a small girl with frizzy blond hair and very red cheeks rushed to the stool, jamming the hat eagerly on her head. It took almost a minute with Carlotta, but eventually the hat screamed,

"GRYFFINDOR!" This time the table on the far left exploded with cheers, Scorpius saw Teddy Lupin cat-calling.

"Finch-Fletchley, Harris."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Hollingbery, Evette"

"SLYTHERIN!" The table on the far right clapped politely as Evette sat down, he didn't know if it was just what his father had said about Slytherin, but they looked a bit snooty.

Next came "Le Feuvre"...,"MacDougal"..., and then,

"Malfoy, Scorpius." His hands were shaking so badly now he could no longer grip Hagrid coat, whispers sounded through the hall,

"Malfoy, the Draco Malfoy's Son?" And,

"Slytherin no doubt, rotten the whole lot."

No one was smiling now except Rose and Al who were nodding encouragingly, Elodora was too busy staring at her shoes. Gryffindor or Slytherin? Gryffindor or Slytherin? The words were bouncing around his head like those rubber balls muggles messed around with. The last thing he saw before the black fabric slipped over his head was Rose giving him a toothy grin and a thumbs up.

He waited for a moment then suddenly...

"Hmmm." A small voice was whispering in his ear.

"It's almost too obvious." Whatever he was expecting it wasn't that, he started.

"Strange but obvious, oh well, best get it over with," he could feel his heart racing, get what over with? He could feel the voice growing louder and suddenly the hat yelled to the hall,

"GRYFFINDOR!"


	7. The Feast

**Hi Everyone! Sorry about that last cliffhanger but I really wanted to get the Sorting up! Anyway as always I own nothing you recognize, and a HUGE thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed. I'm so amazed by the response this story has gotten! Without further ado, CHAPTER 7**

Scorpius was shocked. _Best get this over with_ he thought gravely, and so, raising a shaking hand to his face he tugged the hat off his head. Everyone was open mouthed, the hall was eerily silent. He peered at the Gryffindors who looked as though they'd been slapped. _A Malfoy in Gryffindor?_ It had never been done. Scorpius suddenly felt very conscious of all the eyes turned on him, he felt his cheeks going red.

Slowly, he eased himself off the stool, and, trying not to look frightened walked towards the table on the left. Scorpius cringed, he could hear every single click of his boots. No one was clapping now, even Professor Longbottom seemed lost for words. _Why hasn't he called the next name yet?_ Scorpius wondered. There were so many eyes on him, he wished someone would speak, anyone, even Zambini, but it was silent.

Suddenly there was a loud clap, and then another. Teddy Lupin was grinning, and _applauding him_! And then so was Rose, and Al, and Elodora. A tall gangly boy with red hair whistled and the Great Hall broke out in applause.

Scorpius managed a weak smile and rushed to the Gryffindor table, sliding onto the bench next to Teddy who shook his hand enthusiastically.

"Welcome to Gryffindor Scorp!" He looked as though he was going to say more but Professor Longbottom was calling the next name. _A little late_ Scorpius thought with a snort. Scorpius glanced back at the line of first years and spotted Albus giving him a big thumbs up, Scorpius grinned and turned back towards the high table were Moon, Lucretia was departing for the Ravenclaw table.

"Mustow"..., "Nott"...,"Perdue"...,"Perks"..., and then-

"Potter, Albus" Scorpius whipped his head around to give Al a grin as the hat slid over his emerald eyes. He ignored the whispers of,

"_Potter?_"

"_The_ Harry Potter's son?" And stared directly at Al who was shifting uncomfortably under the hat. _Come on Al, COME ON_, Scorpius crossed his fingers under the bench and a second later the hat bellowed,

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindors roared, and Scorpius stood to clap Al on the back. Al grinned sheepishly as he slid into the seat on Scorpius' left.

"Well done Al!" Teddy yelled through the applause, enveloping his friend in a hug, Al smiled again turning towards the hat as the noise died down.

Professor Longbottom grinned at Al and then turned back to his list. As Smith, Sybil was being made a Hufflepuff, he turned to Albus.

"Do you think Rose and Dora will make Gryffindor?" He hadn't really been worried until he said it, what if their friends went to different houses? Al seemed to notice his expression.

"Rose is a shoe in, theres never been a Weasley not in Gryffindor," But Scorpius still wasn't satisfied.

"Well there hasn't been a Malfoy not in Slytherin," he said, suddenly feeling as though the temperature in the room had dropped 10 degrees, _what would his father say to having a son in Gryffindor?_ Al didn't seem to notice, he was staring at the hat which had just made Thomas, Ginevra a gryffindor. Scorpius clapped with the rest of the table as Ginevra went to sit with Carlotta.

Then all of the sudden, "Weasley Rose," Rose looked a bit green but she ran eagerly up to the stool and shoved the hat on her head. It had barely touched her when it screamed,

"GRYFFINDOR!" Scorpius let out a sigh he didn't know he'd been holding in and Rose ran to sit next to Albus, now there was only Elodora left.

"Williams Elodora." The trio perked up, staring intently at the mousy haired girl. It sat on her head for only a moment screaming out...

"SLYTHERIN!"

The far table clapped quietly, and Al and Rose applauded numbly but Scorpius just stood frozen.

"A muggle born in Slytherin! They'll eat her alive!" Scorpius whispered to his friends, suddenly feeling suddenly angry as Elodora hurried to the table on the right. Rose frowned.

"Come on Scorpius, there not all that bad." But Scorpius was still fuming.

"You didn't grow up with those people! You don't know what they're like!" He felt his face going very red, but suddenly he felt as though he'd said too much. Scorpius looked down at his knees, not seeing Elodora's tentative smile in his direction.

Al nudged Scorpius.

"Cheer up mate, we're in!" Scorpius glanced up managing a feeble smile.

"Yeah I guess you're right," he said, and Al seemed to sense he didn't want to talk about it anymore because suddenly he whispered,

"Why do you think they've got all these empty table settings" Scorpius looked up and saw that Al was right. His brow furrowed, it did seem awfully strange...

Just then there was a cough from the head table. A very old woman in emerald green robes had stood and walked to a golden podium at the front of the hall he hadn't noticed before.

"Minnie!" Al whispered excitedly. _Another family friend_, Scorpius thought with a snort, he was losing count.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," there was a roar at this announcement but it quickly died down with a stern look from the woman at the podium.

"As I was saying," she said curtly, "Welcome, I have a few start of term notices to give," there was a loud groan at this and the stern woman frowned. "But, BUT, SILENCE!" The last word was screamed over the entire hall which immediately quieted. "They can wait until the banquet is done. Thank you." With this she sat turned and took her seat.

"Who was that?" Scorpius whispered to Teddy, feeling a bit stupid.

"Headmistress Mcgonagall," he answered his voice oddly muffled. "Peppermint humbug Scorp?"

Scorpius, confused by the last question turned to the table, his jaw dropped. The golden table setting were now piled with food: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, roast potatoes, baked potatoes, boiled potatoes, fries, stew, puddings, gravy, bacon, steak, pasta, every kind of sausage, and just as Teddy had said peppermint humbugs.

Scorpius laughed as Al took a little of everything while Rose gaped at him disgustedly. He suddenly felt very hungry, now that the sorting was over the trolley seemed ages ago. And so tentatively he reached out to grab some potatoes. The food was incredible, better than anything he'd eaten at the manor, and at first everyone was too caught up with eating to bother much about talking.

"So," Rose, interrupting the quiet as she dabbed her mouth with the corner of her napkin, "We made it." She sounded just as awed as Scorpius felt, sitting here under the red and gold banners, it hadn't really begun to sink in yet.

Suddenly Scorpius felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see the frizzy blonde from earlier, _Carlotta_, he thought.

"Can we sit here," she asked in a loud voice, gesturing with her finger to a tall black girls and a burly boy with curly brown hair.

He nodded and scooted over shoving Al who fell into his potatoes. He and Rose exchanged knowing looks, trying very hard not to laugh as Al glared at the two of them. Carlotta and the other two who she introduced as Ginevra Thomas And Adrian Wadd, sat on Scorpius' right. After shaking hands with each of them, he turned back to the table and started. The feast had been replaced by an impressive display of puddings all laid on spotless golden plates. As he dug into the treacle tart the conversation turned to their parents.

"My mums a wizard, but my dad's a witch, didn't say a thing 'til after they'd married," there was a laugh from the others at this. "Bit of a nasty shock for him," Scorpius turned to Carlotta with frown.

"Was he angry?" Scorpius couldn't help thinking about how his father would react if the situation was reversed, and he married a muggle, the image made him shudder. But Carlotta just grinned.

"Nah, he was a bit upset for a couple of days but then he just thought it was brilliant." Scorpius gave her a small smile, still thinking of his father.

"Wicked," Albus grinned. "I'm a Halfblood, I think," he grinned charmingly at Carlotta, who giggled. Rose murmured something indistinct and Al looked indignant.

"What! This lineage stuff is bloody difficult!" Said Al loudly.

"Only you Al."

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT!" Rose cut him off turning to Ginerva and Adrian,

"I'm a pureblood, though I think grandad Weasley would murder me if I married one."

Everyone had turned to Scorpius now, and he was hurriedly trying to think of an excuse not to talk. He settle for stuffing a lump of tart into his mouth and nodding at Ginerva to go. Ginevra shifted and then said in a quiet voice,

"My parents died in the war," there was a sudden stiff silence at this. Scorpius felt his face growing very hot, had his grandfather helped to illustrate their deaths. His thoughts were interrupted by Ginevra.

"Well after it really, they were Aurors killed in a raid when I was little." Scorpius relaxed, not his family then, Rose seemed to notice and gave him a questioning look. Scorpius was saved from answering by Albus.

"Sorry," the dark haired boy murmured. They were all quiet for a moment. It was Adrian who broke the silence.

"I'm muggleborn." Scorpius didn't mention that he'd known this from the start, his father had made him memorise all the pureblood lines, he winced slightly at the thought, luckily no one noticed as they were all looking intently at Adrian, who was blushing a bit.

"Everyone just thought I was clumsy with an odd talent for pyrotechnics." Everyone except Scorpius grinned at this, and he turned to Adrian with a frown.

"What's pyroticnelks?" Everyone roared with laughter, but Scorpius frowned still genuinely confused. At last Adrian looked up doing a double take when he spotted his face.

"Oh, you're serious? Pyrotechnics is kind of like explosives." Scorpius nodded at this, still feeling a bit unsure but not wanting to seem stupid.

"Anyway," Adrian continued, "My parents kept explaining it away as freak accidents-which was sort of true I guess. But, well one day we went to paris for the day and I got lost in Notre Dame, and well the guard was being bloody annoying so...boom." Adrian blushed and everyone turned to Scorpius. He glanced down at his plate, the treacle tart was all gone. Al gave him a nudge and looked at him odly.

"Scorp?" He suddenly noticed everyone was looking at him.

"Oh," he said feeling as though his stomach had shot up his throat. "I'm a pureblood." They all stared at him, prompting him to say more, but Scorpius was rescued by a loud cough from professor McGonagall who was standing, once again, at the golden podium.

"Before I send you off to bed, I have a few short start-of-term notices for you." She said this all very crisply with her hawk-like eyes narrowed as if daring anyone to groan.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is prohibited to ALL students," she glared pointedly at James and the gangly red haired boy who'd clapped for Scorpius, they were both grinning wickedly.

"Mr. Filch," she gestured to a very crooked old man with matted hair patting a rather plump ginger cat on his lap. "Our caretaker has asked me to remind you that magic is not allowed in the corridors, and that no items purchased at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are permitted on school grounds, for further information see the full list in office." She crinkled her nose at this as though she couldn't imagine why anyone would want to do such a thing.

"Quidditch tryouts will be held the second week of term, anyone interested in playing should contact their house cabins or see madame hooch, first years are NOT allowed brooms." There were several disgusted cries at this last comment and it took a full minute before the hall was calm enough for Professor McGonagall to continue.

"Finally the second corridor in the dungeons is to be avoided at all costs." There was a loud murmur of voices at this, and Scorpius leaned over to tap Teddy on the shoulder.

"Is that a normal rule?" He whispered, trying not to sound anxious.

"No," Teddy replied with a frown. "It's very odd in fact, because the usually give a reason, the forests' full of dangerous beasts, the corridors are too crowded for spells, and well you've met James, Weasleys Wizard Wheezes are good for wreaking havoc, but not much else. But I've been down in the dungeons loads of times there's nothing too bad down there if you don't mind the dark."

Scorpius returned to his seat feeling more confused than ever, however his thoughts were interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"And now it's time for bed, in the spirit of old times, off you trot!" Several of the teachers looked a bit misty eyed at this, but for once, Scorpius thought it best not to ask as he'd just realized how tired he was. Al gave a great yawn and they followed Teddy out of the hall.

They slipped through the chattering crowds and up the marble staircase, past countless portraits which pointed and whispered excitedly, through so many doors and tapestries and sliding panels that Scorpius was starting to wonder how he would ever find his way back to the hall.

They scaled a few more staircases yawning dragging their suddenly heavy feet. Suddenly they jostled to a halt. Scorpius tried to peer over the heads of to see why they'd stopped, but he was rather small, and they all seemed a bit big to his bleary eyes.

"Here we are," Teddy announced, and suddenly a silky voice said

"Password?"

"Finite incantatem," Teddy replied evenly and suddenly the wall before them swung open to reveal a well lit common room. As they shuffled in, Scorpius peered around curiously, it was cozy and round, and full of squashy red armchairs circling cackling fire.

Suddenly Scorpius felt a tug on his arm, it was Albus eyelids drooping and shoulders sagged.

"Come on," he said blearily, dragging Scorpius towards a spiral staircase that Teddy was gesturing too. Scorpius waved a quick goodbye to Rose who grunted sleepily, and followed Al to the dormitories.

As he lay in one of five velvet four posters, furnished in deep Gryffindor red, Scorpius smiled. All in all, it had been the best day of his life.


	8. Lions and Snakes

**The awkward moment when I realize I written 30 pages (google docs) about one day :) A HUGE thank you to all who reviewed/followed/favorited, as always I don't own HP and without further ado...CHAPTER 8 (Sorry for the wait) Also Basil is pronounced Bah-Seel (short A long E)**

Scorpius woke early the next morning. Though he could tell it was past dawn, he kept his eyes firmly shut. _It was a dream_ he told himself wearily, _I dreamed I was friends with a boy called Albus and a girl named Rose and we were all sorted into Gryffindor, and when I open my eyes I'll be in my bed at the manor._ There was a loud rustling noise, _there's Winky come to wake me up._ Scorpius sighed, not wanting to open his eyes, it had been such a nice dream.

There was more rustling.

"All right, keep your hair on I'm getting up."

He sat up, Hagrids molkskin overcoat sliding onto the red dressing of the fourposter.

"You'd better be if you want any breakfast," Al was standing to his left unsuccessfully attempting to flatten his hair, his new Gryffindor badge already pinned to his robes.

Scorpius grinned, and then he started to laugh. Al peered over at him warily.

"What are you on about?" Scorpius smiled rather sheepishly, and then mumbled, more to his knees than anything else,

"Thought it was a dream," He glanced up, Al was nodding, obviously trying to keep a straight face. Scorpius slapped him with his pillow. Al's eyes narrowed.

"Getting cocky Malfoy?" And with that he hit Scorpius over the head.

The pillow fight ended when Adrian woke up and asked them loudly what they were on about. Scorpius dressed quickly pinning his Gryffindor badge haphazardly to his chest before Al dragged him down the tower steps, and out of the portrait hall.

"Did you see his face?"

"Just like his dad,"

"Gryffindor through and through,"

"Where?"

"Next to the blonde."

"Say is that a Malfoy?"

"Can't be."

"It _is_!"

"Filthy death eaters, shouldn't be allowed to breed."

Whispers followed Al and Scorpius the moment they left the dormitory. People would cram next to staircases, wait outside classes, and even by the door of the first year dormitory, peering on tip-toe to get a better look at them. They would double back in the corridors just to walk by them again.

"Honestly!" Rose whispered when a small first year with red plaits squealed and pointed at the sight of them, "Don't they have something better to do?" Al snorted by Scorpius gave a nod. He wished people wouldn't stare, if they looked at him long enough they were bound to figure out who he was. For every smile Al got, Scorpius was awarded a glare. It made it very hard to concentrate on finding his classes.

According to Rose there were a hundred and forty two staircases at Hogwarts, wide sweeping ones, skinny spiralled ones, narrow rickety ones, and some with vanishing steps a quarter of the way down that you had to remember to jump. The probably was, none of them ever really seemed to stay in the same place. Then there were the doors. Some wouldn't open unless you asked nicely, or knocked just the right way, some you had to tickle, and some weren't even doors at all, just solid walls pretending. The people in the portraits were no help at all, mostly because they never seemed to agree on anything, and they couldn't be used as landmarks as they moved around more than the staircases, Al swore the suits of armor could move.

Then came the ghosts, which were very little help at all, as they argued more than the portraits. They got on the wrong side of nearly headless Nick very quickly when Al very bluntly asked how he could be _nearly_ headless, and wouldn't stop badgering him until Rose and Scorpius dragged him off. But far worse than Nick was Peeves, the poltergeist. Peeves was worth three locked doors and trick staircase if you met him when you were late. He would drop wastebaskets on your head and blow very large raspberries, and rush up to you invisible, grab your nose very tightly, and yell "GOT YOUR CONK!" Something Al thought very funny. Peeves could only be stopped by the Bloody Baron, a large silent ghost glistening with silvery blood, somehow, Scorpius didn't much want to talk to him.

If anyone was worse than Peeves it was the caretaker Filch. They manage to bother him as well, on their very first day. They were rushing to the greenhouses (their first class was Herbology with the Hufflepuffs) which unfortunately didn't seem to be anywhere at all, when

Scorpius got the idea they might be in the odd clump of trees in the distance, which turned out the be the forbidden forest. Scorpius, who'd been cursing himself for being so bloody stupid had not seen filch creeping up from the castle until he'd felt his sour breath on the back of his neck. The old caretaker had not been inclined to believe they were lost, and the trio had only been saved by the appearance of a very scruffy looking cat who Filch had chased into the castle yelling "PEEVES!".

Once they managed to find them there were the classes themselves. There was a lot more to magic than waving a wand about and muttering a few funny words, Scorpius quickly discovered. They had to study the stars by night through telescopes every wednesday evening, where they studied the stars and constellations in the night sky. Three times a week they had to make their way out to the greenhouses to study strange plants and fungi with the cheery professor Longbottom.

Easily the most exciting class was defense against the dark arts with professor Yaxley. Strict and Mysterious she told them to toss down there textbooks the moment they entered class.

"All your lessons in this room will be practical. Your textbooks are merely for reference when completing your homework."

Rose looked shocked, here was a subject you couldn't learn from a book. Scorpius was grinning widely, but when he turned to Al he was surprised to see him almost as wide eyed as Rose.

"Homework?" He whispered sounding scandalized. "On the very first day?" Scorpius was glad he managed to turn his laughter into an odd fit of coughing because professor Yaxley was eyeing them.

Transfiguration was yet again different. It was taught by beady-eyed Professor Basil, who seemed to take a disliking to Scorpius the moment he walked into class.

"Ah, the Gryffindor Malfoy, our new...Celebrity. Think it's alright to be late because of your father boy?" Scorpius winced at the reference to Draco..

"No" he mumbled quietly.

"Speak up!" The professor barked in the ear of a passing Hufflepuff.

"No," He said a bit more loudly.

"No," he yelled over the shuffling of the class. The professor sneered at him.

"No _Sir_" he drawled. Scorpius who was gripping the edge of his desk so tightly now his knuckles were turning white wanted very much to retort but a quick kick from Rose stopped him.

"Let it go, " she muttered so only Scorpius could hear. "I've heard Basil can turn very nasty." Scorpius glared silently at his desk, but he kept his mouth shut. When he looked up Basil had turned back to the class.

"Transfiguration is among the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts, there will be no foolish wand waving in this class. I can teach the subtle art of movement, and the delicacy of the smallest change, the beauty of the potent wand and the organized mind, that is, if you aren't as idiotic as the dunderheads I usually have to teach.

Rose was eagerly jotting down every word, the entire class was silent, even Al was staring with rapt attention at the burly professor. Scorpius was still fuming, he didn't need to be singled out, or ridiculed, he already had been because of his father, suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a gruff voice.

"MALFOY! YOU THINK YOU'RE TOO GOOD TO TAKE NOTES IN MY CLASS!"

"No," Scorpius said his cheeks rapidly reddening.

"Tell me Malfoy what is an animagus?" Scorpius' mind was racing, he'd heard that word before, or maybe read it in one of his textbooks. He glanced sideways at Rose who was waving an excited hand. Professor Basil glanced at her and smirked, turning back to Scorpius.

"I don't know," he said feeling a bit stupid."

"I don't know _sir_," said Basil with a snarl. This time the opportunity was too good to pass up.

"There's no need to call me sir, Professor," he said innocently. Professor Basil squinted as he p

rocessed Scorpius' words, and then his face turned a very satisfying shade of Maroon.

"GET OUT OF MY CLASS MALFOY! AND TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR YOUR CHEEK!" Scorpius climbed slowly out of his seat, gathered his books into his bag and walked out the large double doors and into the great hall.

Why did Basil hate him so much? Was it because of his father like all the others? But he didn't remember the name Basil on any of the war ledgers, or anywhere at all come to think of it. It wasn't a pureblood line. So was Basil a muggleborn who'd been tortured under Voldemort's reign? Yes that made sense, but still there was something off about that man...

Just then a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

"THAT WAS BLOODY BRILLIANT!" Al was grinning widely and running towards him, a haphazard stack of books swaying dangerously in his arms. Rose followed him looking stern, but obviously suppressing a smile.

"You really shouldn't have done it though, now you'll be behind." Rose sounded anxious but Al rolled his eyes.

"It was just notes Rosie. But mate, why do you reckon he hates you so much?" He said all this with a concerned smile plastered across his face." Scorpius started to laugh, suddenly feeling much better, but Rose scowled and slapped him around the head.

"Al," She said in a I-don't-think-you're-being-very-sensitive voice. "Scorpius is probably confused that a professor would treat him that way, angry because he's been insulted, nervous for the next encounter and a bit depressed because he's been compared to his father, for gods sake have some tact." She glanced at Scorpius with a soppy look. Al however looked dumbstruck.

"That's impossible. No one feel that much at the same time!" Rose turned back to him scowling.

"Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon-" But she was interrupted by the surge of students filling into the great hall for lunch.

Thursday was a big day for the trio, they finally managed to find the great hall without getting lost once. However as they glanced at their schedules Scorpius' heart sank; charms would be there first class with the Slytherins.

Charms was taught by a very old wizard with a squeaky voice called Professor Flitwick who nearly fell off his desk at Al's name.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Potter! I had the pleasure of teaching your father, brilliant student very brilliant." Flitwicks eyes went a bit glassy. Al blushed deeply and the Slytherins snickered. This seemed to bring professor Flitwick back to the present.

"Yes well," he said contentedly, and then launched into a lecture about the importance of pronunciation in charms.

Zambini, who was sitting directly behind him was still snickering.

"Did you see his face? Old coot practically _worships_ scarhead." There was a guffaw from a large boy seated next to him who Scorpius vaguely recognized as Malcolm Mustow. Zambini pushed out his lip and said in a high pitched imitation of the professor.

"Oh _Potty_ please let me like your boots! Oh could I have your autograph _Potty_? Sign my _arse_ Potty please oh please!" He felt his face go red with anger. He glanced over at Al who's clenched fist's were shaking.

The Slytherin's were all chuckling now.

"Ignore them," Rose muttered out of the corner of her mouth still jotting down notes. "Don't let them get a rise out of you Al it's what Zambini wants." But Al didn't seem to have heard.

"Oh and now Pottys gone and made friends with the little Gryffindor _Malfoy_, bet he's just _aching_ to report back to his deatheater daddy." Now Scorpius was shaking too. His vision had gone red.

Zambini leaned in to Al's ear. "Face it _Potty_ you're nothing but a pampered brat with a famous daddy."

"That's it," Al muttered under his breath and he lept from his chair and lunged back at a startled Zambini. Scorpius lept up to join him but Rose grabbed his wrist.

"NO! You'll both get detentions! Come on help me get him off!"

"What is it Malfoy" Zambini spat, "A little competition sent you running for mummy? Don't think you're brave enough to be a Gryffindor."

Scorpius felt his fist make contact with skin, and suddenly he was punching every inch of Zambini that was within reach. He was vaguely aware of Al next to him.

"NO!" Rose yelled, attempting to pull Al off Malcolm.

"Potter Malfoy Zambini Mustow!" Flitwick screeched helplessly. Scorpius heard a someone cry out, he turned round to look and suddenly he felt something hard against his head, and then everything went black.


	9. Owl Post

**Thank you to all who Followed/Faved/Reviewed especially Zoulou who has been with Scorpius since the beginning. Anyway CHAPTER 9! Sorry it's a bit short. Also, please review...I'm not entirely sure where this story is going and I would love some feedback.**

Something red glinted above him. The sword of Gryffindor! He reached out to touch it...

"OY!" Scorpius' eyes snapped open, and the bemused face of Rose Weasley swam into focus.

"Erm, Scorpius?" She said tentatively. He suddenly realized he had a strand of her hair gripped tightly in his fist.

"Er, sorry." He blushed furiously and released it. Rose smirked and brushed her hair out of her face, turning towards a group of other people Scorpius hadn't noticed before.

"We were worried about you mate, Malcolm really got you." Al walked up next to Rose as he said this. He frowned for a moment, but then broke into a grin. "You should have seen Zambini's face-" he was interrupted by a stern look from Rose.

"Al Scorpius has been injured!"

"So, he could use a bit of cheering up!"

"AL! Have some tact!"

Scorpius listened to them bicker with smile, it was nice having friends. Rose turned to him with her eyebrows raised.

"What are you smiling about Scorp?" Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"You two."

They both tipped their heads to the side and stared at him intently.

"It's just...nice, having friends you know?" he clarified awkwardly, blushing even more deeply. Roses' eyes softened, Al grinned and opened his mouth to say something when a loud brisque voice interrupted them.

"OUT! OUT!"

"Just five more minutes," Al pleaded.

"Absolutely not, you've had fifteen minutes know this boy needs to REST!"

"Hannah-" Al stuck out his lip in an awkward sort of pout.

"That's Madame Abbot to you , now out of my hospital wing!" Scorpius glanced around for the first time since waking up. He was lying on a bed with white linen sheets in what must be the Hospital wing, that meant-

"But just-"

"NO , OUT!" A very tall woman with a round rosy face was shooing Al and Rose very forcefully from his bedside. She was a bit dumpy, with thick blonde plaits that made her look like an overgrown schoolgirl.

The quarrelling group had stumbled out of Scorpius' sight. He attempted to push himself up but his hands felt suddenly very heavy. Suddenly a the flushed face of Madame Abbot materialized above him.

"Oh," she said in a rushed sort of voice, "You're up then." She started to sort through a large leather satchel, and Scorpius craned his neck to see her.

"Can I leave then?" He asked hopefully, still trying to pull himself up. Madame Abbot didn't even turn around.

"Oh no Mr. Malfoy I'm afraid I shall have to keep you overnight. Out cold for three hours." She said the last bit accusingly, Scorpius couldn't help feeling a bit hurt. _It's not my fault Zambini was being a bloody idiot._

"Anyway I dare say Professor Longbottom will be pleased you've come round, he was in quite a state." She said this as though she did not approve of "states" in her hospital wing. Scorpius was thoughtful at this, why would professor Longbottom care? Al and Rosie were obvious, but he'd never even spoken to the Herbology teacher. He suddenly wished that he had, and made a note to do so once he got out of the hospital wing.

Madame Abbott's words sank in.

"OVERNIGHT! No I swear I'm alright," he pushed himself up, and suddenly the room began to swim. Two firm hands pushed his shoulders back into the bed.

"I don't think so . You will be released for breakfast tomorrow." He opened his mouth to complain but thought it best not to test the patience of the already flustered nurse. He slumped back into the soft cotton bed crossing his arms and staring wistfully out the window.

Rose and Al brought him dinner from the great hall; "We didn't really know what you wanted so we just brought a bit of everything." Al who had been grinning wickedly had seemingly taken pleasure in loading up the plate with all sorts of odd things which Scorpius refused to touch, Rose brought some turkey which was very good. Madame Abbot shooed them out again muttering something about turning into a "Pomfrey" Which Scorpius didn't understand.

That night Scorpius had a very odd dream. The sorting hat was tugged over his eyes, and was stubbornly insisting that there had been a mistake and he must go to Slytherin because it was were he belonged. He kept trying to tugg it of his head, but it seemed to be stuck. Then all of the sudden it flew off, and Zabini was staring at him, telling him he mustn't be in Gryffindor because he wasn't brave enough. His laughing face contorted into professor Basil's. Suddenly the professors smirk was replaced with a frown.

"MALFOY! Please demonstrate the Avada Kedavra curse," he barked. Scorpius tried to insist that he didn't know it, but Basil didn't seem to hear him. His dark hair started to fade, and the professor became a tall blonde man with angular features and cold gray eyes.

"Scorpius, you've been a very bad boy." Scorpius winced.

"I'm sorry father, please-" The blonde man just laughed.

"Pleading? Not very Gryffindor of you Scorpius, not very Gryffindor at all." He kept laughing, and suddenly the laughter became high and cold...

Scorpius woke with a start, panting heavily. He turned over in his bed, and when he woke the next morning he didn't remember the dream at all.

Madame Abbot didn't seem very eager to let him go the next day, fussing about and insisting on giving him one final check-up, so that by the time he made his way to the great hall, the tables were already crammed full of students.

"OY SCORP!" A familiar voice yelled over the noise. Scorpius turned to see Al and Rose grinning widely and waving their hands. He grinned and shoved his way through the throg of students towards the end of the Gryffindor table, plopping down next to Rose.

"Thanks for saving me a seat," he said with a swift smile, his head still ached a bit.

"Did you ever doubt I would," said Al with a hurt look, "I'm known throughout the school for my tact and thoughtfulness." He pressed his hand to his badge.

"Your hearts on the other side Al," Said Rose critically. Scorpius met her eyes, and they both burst out laughing.

"What?" Al questioned, looking genuinely confused.

"Only you Al," said Scorpius, feeling very cheered.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING-" But the bespectacled boy was interrupted by the arrival of the morning post.

Scorpius still wasn't used to the great lot of owls streaming into the great hall every morning, and he looked up awed at the strange array of birds, who were circling the tables, searching for their owners and dropping packages on their laps.

Al had never seemed bothered by the owls. When Scorpius had asked him why, Al had given him a how-can-you-be-so-thick look, which had made him blush.

"Albus Severus _Potter_ Scorp, my parents get about a hundred pieces of bloody fan mail a day." The dark haired boy had glared at his pasta. Scorpius didn't think their was anything wrong with having famous parents, but he decided not to press it.

Something was different today however, as a large tawny owl came swooping over Scorpius' head, causing him to fall into his porridge which Al found very funny, and dropped a thick yellow envelope into Roses' lap. Scorpius glanced at her questioningly.

"Oh I wonder if it's from Mum and Dad, I wrote them right after the sorting, but I don't know why they wouldn't use Artemis." Scorpius glanced down at his lap, he still hadn't written his parents about the sorting, he just couldn't figure out how to tell them their only son was a Gryffindor, he was glad when his thoughts were interrupted by an excited squeal from Rose.

"Look it's from Hagrid!" Scorpius leaned over the table scrawled on the thick parchment in letters he could barely make out was a letter.

Dear Rosie,

I know you get friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea around three? I want to hear all about your first week. I would have sent it to Al, but I was afraid he might lose it. You can bring Malfoy if you want. Send us back an answer with artemis.

Hagrid

Scorpius snorted at the mention of his friend. Al looked disgruntled.

"When have I ever lost anything?"

Rose who, seemed to find this very funny snorted into her porridge.

"Only-"

"Don't EVEN say it."


	10. The Howler

**k, I haven't done this in a bit so...DISCLAIMER: All characters, plots, and anything else you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling, I only own my interpretation, and I make no profit. Wow that was depressing. So...CHAPTER 10! I can't believe I've had 34 follows on my little story :), you guys keep me writing.**

"Tell it too him straight, no use putting it off."

"Don't they teach you some sort of smooth talking in Slytherin?"

"Lie, not worth the trouble."

"Maybe if you don't send anything at all, they'll just forget about you?"

Scorpius' sighed, setting his quill on the table. It was Friday morning, and he still hadn't figured out how to tell his parents about the sorting.

"Scorp, you've got to eat something." Rose muttered worriedly. Scorpius glanced up from the ink-smudged parchment, and pocked half-heartedly at his sausage.

"Don't know why you're so worried mate. I'm mean, they're your parents, they'll be pleased with you no matter what." Al said this through a mouthful of eggs and bacon. Rose glared at him disgustedly.

"Honestly Al, your nearly as bad as James."

"Come on, no ones beats me at anything!" James Potter slid next to Scorpius, piling food onto his golden plate. Scorpius glanced at him from the corner of his eye, he hadn't seen the oldest Potter since the incident on the train and he wasn't entirely sure he trusted him.

"I can't blame Malfoy honestly" James addressed the group of first years without looking up from the table. "Last time a death eater was in Gryffindor it was Sirius Black, and they disinherited him when he was sixteen."

"Thanks James," Rose hissed angrily, turning warilly to Scorpius.

"Scorp?" She whispered, glancing at him as though he were about to explode. She patted him awkwardly on the back, giving the Potter's her best _I'll kill you later_ glare. Scorpius' hands were trembling, his face had gone slack..

"They're. Going. To. Kill. Me." He said faintly. Rose looked taken aback.

"You don't want to believe everything-' Scorpius batted her away with his hand.

"It's not James it's well-" But suddenly the eldest Potter seemed to catch on.

"Oh, bloody hell." He whimpered, his face suddenly petrified. Rose followed his eyes up to the ceiling where the morning owls were swarming around the tables.

"Bloody hell," she echoed her face going blank. Al glanced up from his potatoes.

"What's gotten in to you lot?" He asked seeing their stricken expressions. Scorpius just gave a shudder, James didn't seem to hear the question, but Rose pointed a shaking finger towards an elegant silver owl swooping down across the table, a thick red envelope clasped in it's beak.

"Tough luck, someones got a howler," Al said grimly. And then perking up somewhat, "Hope it's one of the snakes."

"Not a snake Al, but your warmer." James said with a sneer. Scorpius seemed to find his voice at last.

"Al, that's my family owl." It took a moment for his words to sink in. Al's face suddenly darkened.

"Bit late Al," Scorpius whispered with a feeble smile. Al opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by a scarlet envelope dropping into his teacup.

Just then Adrian Wadd sat down at the table next to James.

"Hi," he greeted cheerfully reaching for the potatoes.

"'lo" Rose answered feebly. Adrian turned to them confusedly.

"What's gotten into you lot?" He followed their eyes to the teacup and swiftly pecked the soggy envelope out.'

"S'alright it's still legible," he said holding it out to Al, who gestured faintly towards Scorpius. Adrians brow furrowed.

"Seriously what are all of you bloody on about, it's just a letter." Scorpius' face had turned an unpleasant gray color.

"Best get it over with Malfoy, I've had loads from gran, it'll be worse if you wait." Adrian was still frowning.

"What's-" But just then Scorpius, his eyes firmly shut, tore open the letter.

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY!" A bodiless voice bellowed furiously. "NO POST FOR A WEEK AND WE HEAR FROM MALCOLM YOU'VE BEEN SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR!" Rose winced, while Al glared furiously at Zambini. Adrian Wadd was glancing around furiously, looking for a speaker. "YOUR A DISGRACE TO THE NOBLE HOUSE OF MALFOY!" The Slytherins started to titter, James frowned, seeming torn between anger at the Slytherins and a chance to mock Scorpius. "NOT ONLY THIS BUT YOU'VE BEFRIENDED A BLOOD TRAITOR AND A MUDBLOOD!" Al shot to his feet, his face had gone very red, Scorpius' fists were shaking. YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE!" Al and Rose winced peering carefully at their friend, even James started. Suddenly Draco's voice was interrupted by a high cold one, _mum_ he Scorpius thought, feeling suddenly very nauseous.

"Scorpion*! Comment osez-vous défier votre famille, souiller et traîner dans la boue toutes ces années de noble lignage ! Vous disparaissez dans un écran de fumée sans même nous donner de nouvelles pendant une semaine ! Ne savez-vous pas à quel point nous étions inquiets ?"

The great hall was silent, every eye was turned to the pale blond boy. Scorpius was still shaking. _Don't give them the satisfaction_, he thought to himself.

Scorpius stood warily, the bench creaking underfoot, and turned towards the Slytherins all of which were grinning. Zambini was pounding his cup against the table and laughing, it was a sickening sight. Scorpius gulped, and with a fixed grin Scorpius gave a great theatrical wink.

"Mum sends her love," He said with a cheeky smile, loud enough so the whole hall could hear, ignoring the sensation in his stomach, as though he'd swallowed something very large and alive. Everyone was silent, gaping at Scorpius as though he'd just announced he wanted to be a fairy princess. Then suddenly James began to titter, flashing a grin at Scorpius, who returned it weekly. Al glanced at his brother and then started laughing as well. Then Fred, Rose, Victore and suddenly the entire Gryffindor table was laughing and jeering at the bemused Slytherins, even a few Ravenclaws joined in.

Scorpius smiled feebly, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach, as though the large living something was growling and jumping about. The entire hall had joined in now laughing and jeering at the table under the green banners. _The first time there all on my side and I feel bloody awful_ Scorpius muttered..

All of the sudden he felt a hot breath on his neck. He started, and turned to see a tall boy with white blonde hair and vacant blue eyes. Scorpius racked his brain for a name. _Lorcan Scamander_ he remembered glancing again the the boy.

"If I were you I'd want a moment," the tall boy said kindly, Scorpius glared at his lap.

"I'd love one." Lorcan smiled sympathetically and pulled him to his feet.

"I'll distract them."

"How-" the older boy shook his head.

"Don't worry." Scorpius hesitated but nodded slowly, the older boy grinned.

Lorcan turned the the rest of the hall and pointed at a window by the Hufflepuffs announcing loudly "Look a Blithering Humdinger!" As the others turned to look, Scorpius slipped under the table made his way quietly to the double doors, catching Rose's questioning gaze as he slid out of the hall.

**I never put these at the end...I'm SO sorry this is so short to anyone who follows this story, but I just COULDN'T write any more of this chapter, it was really hard and I re-did it a couple of times something I don't usually do. Anyway, next chapter is already in progress and I promise it will be the longest yet with the visit to Hagrid, Scorpius' reaction, and the return of Elodora Williams. Thank you to all who have stuck with me, I promise I'll get something GOOD out there soon.**


	11. The Vanishing Cabinent

**Ok, CHAPTER 11! Firstly 38 FOLLOWS AND 21 REVIEWS! That's amazing, I **_**really**_ **hope you guys are enjoying this. I promised long and exciting, so THE FIRST ADVENTURE OF THE NEW GOLDEN TRIO! The room where all is hidden...you'll have to read to find out. This chapter also goes a little farther towards the direction I'm planning to push this story, but I hope it's a fun one with Hagrid and the return Elodora Williams. Next chapter: Quidditch and Halloween.**

_As the others turned to look, Scorpius slipped under the table made his way quietly to the double doors, catching Rose's questioning gaze as he slid out of the hall._

Scorpius carefully shut the door behind him, his trembling hands still gripping the scarlet envelope. He felt a bit dazed, and he gratefully slumped against the brick wall, breathing deeply. It was awfully dark in the corridor, and so early it was entirely empty other than a large portrait of a tall man with red hair that reminded him oddly of Rose.

_Well that was bloody terrible_, Scorpius thought sinking to the ground. He glared angrily at the red slip of paper in his hand, suddenly he had a very strong urge to rip it.

"That was...er, _interesting_."

Scorpius started, whipping his head up from the letter and promptly slamming it into the cobblestone wall.

"OW! Bloody HELL that hurt." Scorpius winced rubbing the back of his neck. He glanced up slowly, and a oddly familiar smirk swam into view.

"Well done." The girl was small with mousy brown hair and a green badge pinned to her chest.

"Dora!" he grinned, pushing himself up to face his friend. Elodora smiled, but it was oddly strained.

"'Lo Scorp," she mumbled, looking down at her feet. Scorpius frowned, he opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong, but Elodora interrupted.

"This corridors a bit creepy," she muttered, still not meeting his eyes. Scorpius glanced around, it was a little dim, _maybe she's afraid of the dark_.

"Alright," he said, shifting awkwardly from one foot to another. He gestured for her to follow and, turning silently on his heel, walked towards an empty classroom at the end of the hall, very aware of his footsteps echoing across the stone. As far as Scorpius knew there wasn't any _rule_ about wandering around during breakfast but he certainly didn't want to be caught, especially not by Filch.

"Can we go a bit quicker?" Dora's voice was terse and wary, Scorpius frowned but walked a bit faster. Elodora jumped.

"What was _that_!" Scorpius pulled his wand from his pocket and turned towards the hall. His frowned deepened, there was nothing there.

"What was what?" he said a bit irritated, tucking his wand into his back pocket. Suddenly there was a loud _swish_. Scorpius started, pointing his wand towards the dark corner by the marble steps.

"_That_!" Elodora groaned.

_Lumos_ Scorpius muttered, glancing down at his wand. It gave off a rather feeble puff of light, Elodora snorted. "Well you try then," said Scorpius a bit hurt.

"Lumos!" The tip of the her wand glowed warmly, she smirked at Scorpius who blushed and became very interested in his socks. Elodora turned warily pointing her wand at the dark corner.

"There's nothing there," Scorpius said skeptically, Elodora frowned.

"But I heard..." she shook her head. "Nevermind." She turned and walked briskly towards the empty classroom. Scorpius, feeling a bit stupid, turned to follow her and then suddenly-

"Filth in the corridors, dirty little feets will get them we will my sweet." Scorpius turned to Elodora wide eyed.

"FILCH!"

"RUN!" The two of them sprinted down the corridor, not bothering to check if the caretaker was following-they ripped through passage after passage, Scorpius in the lead, without the faintest idea where they were going. They ducked past a tapestry and hurtled up a staircase, hopping over the trick step. The world seemed to slow down, Scorpius hopped the last step of the staircase, his eyes widening as he spotted a suit of armor and lept to the side, skidding painfully across the marble floor.

Elodora had no such luck, she let out a frightened squeak and covering her face, toppled right into the suit of armor Scorpius had barely missed.

The clanging and crashing could have been heard in the dungeons.

Suddenly there was a loud cackle from the end of the hall.

"Tut tut, ickle firsties out of the hall, naughty naughty you'll get caught!"

Scorpius gritted his teeth angrily.

"Shut up Peeves!" He clamored to his feet, but the poltergeist was blocking his way. Scorpius moved to pass him but Peeves followed him shrieking and cackling.

"Should get filch I should," he said in a saintly voice, his beady black eyes glittering wickedly.

"MOVE!" Scorpius snapped taking a swipe at Peeves just as Elodora called "No!"

"STUDENTS IN THE HALL! STUDENTS IN THE RUNES CORRIDOR!" Peeves bellowed grinning impishly. Scorpius cursed, grabbing Eldoras arm and running towards the end of the corridor, where they slammed into a door. Scorpius groped helplessly for the doorknob, glancing fearfully toward the staircase-

"Honestly," Elodora muttered shoving him out of the way. She ripped Scorpius' wand from his hand and, quietly tapping the lock muttered "_Alohomora_." There was a loud click and the door swung open. They piled and and slamming the door, pressed their ears against it, listening.

"Won't say nothing if you won't say please."

"PEEVES!"

"_Alright_, won't say _anything_ if you won't say please."

"PEEVES! Where did they go!"

"Zippity lippity!"

"Alright, _please._"

"ANYTHING! Told you I wouldn't say anything if you didn't say please!"

There was the sound of something very heavy dropping from very high up and then a great whirring noise and a devilish cackle.

"PEEVES COME BACK THIS-ARG!"

Another loud clang sounded. Scorpius slid away from the doorway, they were in what looked like an abandoned classroom, the desk's were all covered with a thick layer of dust. Scorpius made a face and wiped one off with a bit of his sweater.

"So-er," Elodora hadn't turned around yet. Scorpius tried again. "I was just, er, wondering-well," he blushed helplessly. Dora turned to him and smirked.

"You're wondering why I've brought you to an abandoned classroom in the runes corridor?"

"Well er, yes," said Scorpius blushing furiously. For the first time since he'd seen her Dora met his eyes, her brow furrowed.

"I was just wondering if you were alright-you know, after well," she shrugged weakly, glaring again at her shoes.

"Well, it wasn't exactly pleasant having it done with in front of the school, but it wasn't much worse than I was expecting really." He smiled feebly, but Elodora's frown deepened.

"You thought he would, you know?" She said sounding a bit edgy. Scorpius felt as though the big living monster in his stomach had come back again.

"Well yeah." Scorpius felt a bit stupid. Elodora still looked rather exasperated.

"See I'm a Malfoy," he said, trying a bit desperately to explain why the howler wasn't really unexpected.

"So?" She snapped blankly.

"Well, Malfoy's aren't really _supposed_ to be Gryffindors." She scowled. "There meant to be Slytherins?" Scorpius felt suddenly anxious at the dislike in his friends voice, _are they giving her a hard time_? But he was distracted by the wide-eyed expression on her face, which was quite funny really, Scorpius suddenly had an odd urge to laugh.

"I keep forgetting you're a muggleborn; you haven't grown up hearing about the wicked Malfoys and their army off darkness." He waved his hands about dramatically, trying to imitate Al, and feeling a bit stupid. Elodora was staring at him uncomfortably.

"We haven't actually got an army of darkness," he said hastily, but she shook her head dismissively. Scorpius racked his brain.

"Wait is this about you being _muggleborn_?" He suddenly felt very hot in the face. Elodora glanced fearfully at the door and then attempted to turn it into a loud cough.

"YOU HAVEN'T TOLD THEM YET!" Said Scorpius clenching his fist's angrily and glaring at Elodora who shrank into the door. "I'VE JUST BEEN BLOODY DISOWNED AND YOU HAVEN'T TOLD THE SLYTHERIN'S YOU'RE A _MUGGLEBORN_!

"Scorpius-" she muttered meekly.

"NO! I HAVE TO DEAL WITH ALL THE BLOODY PREJUDICE EVERY BLOODY DAY AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD THEM YOUR _MUGGLEBORN_!"

"Scorpius please it's not my-"

"I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE! I DON'T GET TO BE A COWAR-"

"SCORPIUS! Please quiet down! I wanted to tell them but it's not that easy! I thought you of all people would-"

"Understand?" He said quietly. "No I don't understand how you can hide from the entire bloody school because some people are idiots."

Elodora went very red in the face.

"Your one to talk Scorpius _Malfoy_," she spatt sullenly, and with one last glare of vindictive fury she wrenched the door open and disappeared into the corridor. Scorpius thought he heard a quiet sob before it slammed.

"So you had a row?" Al asked skeptically.

It was dinnertime and Scorpius had told them what had happened when he left the hall. Al had a large chunk of steak and kidney pie lolling dangerously on the edge of his mouth, but he seemed to have forgotten all about it.

"Honestly Al," Rose grumbled pushing up his chin with a disgusted look. She glanced at Scorpius with a rather sappy expression and then turned back to Al scowling. "Scorpius has just had a fight with someone close to him," she whispered this all very quickly. Al swallowed hurriedly.

"Well he can't have known her that well, we've only been here a week," Al reasoned stabbing another piece of pie with his fork. Rose gave him an I-don't-think-you're-being-very-sensitive look swiveled back to Scorpius.

"Er, Scorp," she said kindly as though he were a very large explosive that might go off at any moment. "Don't you think you may have been a bit, er, _hard_ on Elodora because you were still, er, put-out from your letter?" She met his eye's pleadingly.

"No," Scorpius answered stubbornly. "She was being bloody stupid and she deserved it." Rose frowned and opened her mouth but Al stopped her.

"Leave it," he said. Rose started to object, but she closed her mouth and looked down at her lap. Al glanced at his schedule, which lay abandoned on the table, and cursed.

"First flying lesson on Halloween," he groaned, Rose let out a sharp sigh, however Scorpius was confused.

"What's wrong with Halloween," he asked curiously looking between his two friends.

"Sort of a family taboo," Al started to explain. "My dad's parents died on Halloween and ever since it's sort of been, I don't know _cursed._" He shrugged. "It's a bit stupid really."

"Oh," Scorpius replied, not really knowing what to say. Rose stood up.

"We should go back to the dormitory, it's almost 2:30." Al's jaw dropped.

"Come on Rosy I've hardly had any dinner!" Rose gave him a pointed look, Scorpius grinned.

"You've had the entire kidney pie Al come on," he said tugging a grumpy Al too his feet. Al groaned and begun to drag his feet towards the double doors.

"Albus Severus Potter," Rose said in a dangerous voice, her eyes narrowing treacherously. "You've had more dinner then most Welsh Green's could take now stop pouting and get the bloody hell over here!"

Al's eye's widened and he scurried to the door grumbling something that sounded like "Grandmum" under his breath.

"So," Al asked turning to Scorpius, they were safely out of the hall now and carefully scaling the marble staircase that lead to Gryffindor tower. "Do you think Filch caught Elodora?" Scorpius winced at her name. "Dunno," he said carefully. "I don't think so, he wasn't there when came out."

"Plus," Albus added grinning, "If Filch had finally managed to catch someone you think he'd announce it to the entire school.

"Al! Don't insult him," Rose said accusingly. "_I_ think he's a perfectly good caretaker,"

"Yeah well you think all teachers are saints," Al pointed out, dogging a slap from Rose. Scorpius snorted, trust Al and Rose to find a way to argue about Filch. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder, Scorpius turned to see Rose eying him carefully.

"Scorpius," she said kindly, "You are alright?" Scorpius frowned at the question, glancing at Al ready for the dark haired boy to crack a joke, but he was oddly silent.

"'Course I am," Scorpius said trying for a smile, "I'm in Gryffindor, and where are they? In stinking Slytherin." Rose returned his smile, but Al furrowed his brow. Scorpius glanced at him. "What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing," Al said waving the question away, "It's just, you sound like someone I know." Scorpius tilted his head quizzically, but Al had turned the other way. Without facing him Al said,

"Scop?"

"Mm Yeah Al?"

Where the bloody hell are we?" Scorpius started and look up glancing around for the first time since they left the hall. They were in a large stretch of blank corridor, next to a rather odd tapestry of a man doing some sort of turn in front of a load of pink-clad trolls, one of the more moth eaten ones appeared to be clubbing the man who had just noticed and was shouting rather angrily.

"Is that that one portrait in the charms corridor of that bloke with the red coat?" Scorpius turned towards Al who was squinting at a little man in a sort of poufy tunic. Rose tilted her head.

"No were higher than the charms corridor, that's the fourth floor," she glanced towards the edge of the hall, "We must be at least on the seventh." She turned to look at the odd tapestry and sighed. "Barnabas Barmy should never have tried to teach those trolls ballet..." she trailed off meeting Scorpius' bemused grin.

"Barnabas Barmy?" He asked trying very hard not to laugh. Rose blushed.

"It's not my fault you slept through our history lesson on wednesday." Albus groaned.

"Come on Rosie that class was bloody terrible!"

Rose huffed crossing her arms, Scorpius rolled his eyes and started to pace past the wall.

"If we're on the seventh floor we can't be far from Gryffindor tower," Scorpius reasoned, pacing past the tapestry a second wall. Rose frowned.

"Not necessarily the tower-Oh!" Scorpius who had just crossed the tapestry a third time turned to Rose, who pointed behind him. Scorpius turned bewildered and gasped, were the blank stretch of wall had been was a highly polished door. He flinched back warily, but Al strode forward, grasped the brass handle and pulled it open. Scorpius peered carefully over his shoulder and gulped. They were facing a giant room, much too big to fit were the wall had been. It was white inside, and it may have been spacious if it wasn't piled with so much, well _junk._ Mountains of clutter stretched across the floor, spiralling up twenty feet, discarded brooms, torn school books, and enough shiny things to keep a niffler occupied for months, splaying across the room for what might have been a mile. A large cupboard to their left was piled with a large charred bust of a little square chinned man. Scorpius' eyes narrowed, an awful lot of the objects seemed to be burned, but why would anyone want to destroy the room?

Before he could stop him Al stepped inside, followed closely by Rose with a wary Scorpius bringing up the end. Rose strode immediately towards a large bookshelf piled high with thick leather volumes, opening one up and fanning it's pages with a calculating expression, Al gravitated to a large black cabinet on the other side of the room. Scorpius kept a firm grasp on the doorknob. Something about this room-

"AAH!"

Scorpius whirled around, Al had opened the odd black cabinet and was staring wide eyed into it, his lip trembling. Scorpius sprinted past the little burned bust, around a stack of keys that appeared to have _feathers_, skidding to sidestep a very large mirror. He stopped, panting in front of Al, who's face had gone an unpleasant gray color. Scorpius turned slowly to peer over his shoulder, squinting his eyes to see inside the dark cabinet. But there was nothing there. Just the sleek back interior.

"Al there isn't anything there," Rose huffed angrily. Al gulped.

"Exactly," he said, gesturing to his left arm which Al had stuck into the cabinet. But there was nothing there. The arm just sortov, ended. Scorpius felt suddenly very sick, Rose gagged.

"It's still there," Al said quickly, "I can feel it."

"Well it can't have gone on a holiday," Scorpius groaned angrily. Rose mumbled something under her breath, glancing up at Al and back to Scorpius.

"Sorry didn't catch that," Al said in a rather strangled voice.

"Al," she whispered, flinching. "I think you've got to go all the way inside." There was silence at these words, only the sound of paper whistling in the volume Rose had left open only moments ago.

"Al you don't-" Scorpius said quickly, but he had already begun to climb in. Scorpius signed, _why am I such a bloody Gryffindor_, he thought, _let's go in the odd burned room, maybe we'll find treasure_!" Scorpius stepped forward, and with a grunt started to duck into the cabinet next to Al.

"What are you-"

"Just because I think your a bloody idiot doesn't mean I'm not coming with you."

Al grinned and shifted over. It was a very large cabinet and they fit easily. Rose gave a sort of half amused half indignant huff.

"Just two words and I could have been a Ravenclaw," Rose muttered wistfully sliding into the cabinet behind them.

"Wait," Scorpius asked quickly. "If we've all gone in here, who's holding the door?" There was a very loud BANG and the cabinet befang to shake. Scorpius pressed his hands to the door and started to rattle it, but it was no use.

"Were sealed in," he said panting, pushing away from the locked door. They tried shaking it, kicking it, heaving against it all at once, but not even Roses _Alohomora _did anything, they were trapped. The cabinet was still rocking dangerously, Scorpius turned to Al and his jaw dropped. Were his two friends had been a moment ago there was nothing but sleek black paint.

"Scorp!" Rose yelled as though he were very far away. "Al! I can't see either of you."

"Neither can I," Scorpius mumbled, running a hand nervously through his unruly blonde hair. Suddenly he felt a very odd sensation in his gut, like he was very hungry and very dizzy at the same time, his heart started to race, and the cabinet began to spin. Scorpius was pressed against the door, or at least he thought it was the door. His stomach seemed to have forgotten it wasn't meant to be in his throat, he felt as though he was being pressed into a very small space in a very short amount to time, he choked feeling his lungs contract and then suddenly, it was all over.

They were still standing in the sleek black cabinet. Al was panting and clutching his stomach, Rose had gone a rather unfortunate shade of green. Wait! He could see them again!

"Rose I can see you!" Al exclaimed enveloping a blushing Rose in a hugg. "Who would do my history homework if we lost you! Imagine all the papers..." his expression was horrorstuck. Rose pushed him away, poking out her tongue.

"And Scorp!" He cried, "It's already a week in! Losing my best mate would be social suicide." He pressed his hand to his forehead dramatically. Scorpius grind but something in Albus' sentence caught him.

"I'm your best friend?" He asked blushing. Al frowned.

"'Course you are."

Scorpius felt a bit startled. Through all his life he'd never once had anyone say that to him, he found himself a bit touched. Rose however was glancing fervently around the cabinet.

"I think it might be a vanishing cabinet," she murmured squinting to see in the dark.

"A what?" Said Scorpius startled.

"A vanishing cabinet," Rose repeated. "You step inside and it takes you to the other of the pair." Al's face lit up.

"Oh yeah! Dad mentioned one of those once.." Al trailed off. "But if it is a vanishing cabinet, where are we?"

"Dunno," Rose said weakly, "But were not in the room of hidden things anymore."

"The room of hidden things? Really? We find a secret room hidden in the _wall_ piled full of odd dangerous _junk_ and the best you could do is 'the room of hidden things'?" Al looked outraged at her lack of imagination. Rose batted him away. It was then Scorpius noticed her shaky finger pointing towards the corner of the cabinet. The door had silently swung open, and they most certainly were not in the room of hidden things.

They were looking in on a large dimly lit chamber. The tall gilded torches that ran across the cold gray walls reminded him of the great hall, but the resemblance stoped there. It was rather small, especially compared to the burned room and there didn't seem to be anything in it really, except a large black screen and the end of the chamber, the room would have been quite creepy enough without it billowing about menacingly. It was much colder that the castle had been, and Scorpius shivered in his thin T-shirt, hugging his robes around himself in a desperate attempt to keep warm.

"Are we still in the castle?" Al asked cautiously, stepping out of the crowded cabinet and peering about.

"I think so," Rose said hesitantly. "If we are we must be in the dungeons."

Scorpius had followed Al out of the cabinet. The odd black screen was still fluttering very slightly, as though it had just been touch by an invisible hand. Scorpius had the oddest feeling someone was _standing_ behind that veil, so close that if he were only to walk toward it, he might see their hand. The screen swayed gently. He started to walk toward it.

"Scorpius," Rose sounded much more scared than when they had been in the vanishing cabinet. "Scorpius this doesn't feel right." She shifted from foot to foot. He was very close to the screen now it rippled mesmerizing and then...

"Yaxley." It was the faintest whisper, almost like it was never there, and it had come from behind the screen. Scorpius jumped back.

"What was that?" Rose frowned at him.

"What was what?"

"That whisper," he said feeling a bit stupid. Cautiously Rose approached him, setting a careful hand on his shoulder.

"Scorp there wasn't any-"

"Yaxley." Scorpius jumped, Rose stepped back quickly tripping over her foot. Scorpius was inches from the screen his eyes still locked onto it.

"AAAAAH!" A long milky white hand had reached underneath the screen and grabbed his wrist, the soft voice laughed coldly.

"YAXLEY!"

"NO!" Scorpius yelled trying to rip his wrist away from the pale hand. "I'm not Yaxley! You've got the wrong person!" The hand started to slowly pull Scorpius towards the fluttering veil. The blonde boy tried to dig his heels into the ground, but his trainers skidded helplessly across the cool stone.

"SCORPIUS!" Rose called, but her voice sounded far off. Another cold hand stretched out from under the black silk, pale and white with long yellowed fingertips, but this one was even more sickening than the first. It was laden with thin red scars that reminded him of a twisting spiders web, cocooning the smooth pale hand in scarlet silk.

Suddenly something warm gripped his other wrist. He glanced back helplessly. Rose had clamored to her feet and was trying to pull him away from the veil.

"AL!" She screamed.

"What the bloody hell is that thing!" Al asked.

"Hmm let me think...WHO BLOODY CARES HELP ME GET IT OFF HIM!" She gestured quickly to Scorpius, who felt as though his arms were slowly ripping out of their sockets. He was centimeters from the screen now., he clenched his eyes shut ready for impact...but it never came. There was a low hiss and the three of them toppled backward onto the cold stone floor.

Scorpius was panting heavily. He held his palm up to his face, there was a large red mark where the hand had gripped him. He sank onto the floor, why did everything have to happen to him?

"Geroff me!"

"I'm sorry for the way I _landed_ I was a bit busy saving Scorpius from well _whatever_ that thing was!"

Scorpius sat up quickly, glancing around the room. The veil was quiet, the vanishing cabinet was still wide open. He looked to his left, there was a large set of black double doors there, standing slightly ajar. Al and Rose were still arguing.

"I wasn't the one who _opened_ the bloody cabinet-"

"Oh so now this is _my_ fault!" Scorpius signed.

"Will you two shut up for one moment! Let's get out of here." The both turned to him looking startled. Al shook his head quickly.

"Yeah 'course let's go." Al started to walk toward the vanishing cabinet, but Scorpius blocked him, gesturing to the doors.

"Let's not take any more chances."

Al nodded slowly and held out his hand for Rose, who ignored it and hopped up. Scorpius glanced back once more at the black curtain, and with a shudder, pushed open the double doors.

They were in a large hallway, lit by the same torches as the room they'd just left, but crammed full of jars of greenish liquid.

"Look!" Rose pointed, sounding very relieved, at a large stone staircase. As they hurried over to it Scorpius counted the doors. There was only one other. The second corridor in the dungeons, why did that ring a bell? Scorpius gasped.

"The forbidden corridor!" He said dramatically, turning towards Al and Rose. This did not have the desired effect.

"What?" They asked blankly.

"From McGonagall's speech," he said hurriedly, and in a rather good imitation of the headmistress; "The second corridor in the dungeons is to be avoided at all costs..."

"They _know_ that thing is in the castle!" Al asked outraged. Scorpius shrugged.

"You two don't use your brains do you?" Rose asked sounding a bit edgy. "That was a Billowing Barrier." Scorpius stared at her blankly. "Don't you two _read_! Binns was just talking about them on Wednesday. They were popular during goblin wars because they allowed one part of the body to reach through the otherwise impenetrable wall from the side of the prisoner. The goblins could be forced to make weapons for the wizard who held them captive, and the wizard could still see their hands without becoming vulnerable."

"But those weren't goblin hands," Scorpius said slowly, "Why would someone put, well whatever that thing was behind a Billowing Barrier?"

"Haven't the faintest," Rose answered lightly. "But more importantly, where did they get one? Billowing Barriers," she flinched, "they were outlawed years ago because of the overwhelming death toll of wizards trying to use them."

"Death toll?" Scorpius asked quizzically.

"You can only make a Billowing Barrier-it's awful really-out of a, well, a dementors cape. That's why they're so outrageously powerful and so _impossible_ to find."

Scorpius felt disgusted. He'd heard of dementors, ghastly creatures that feasted on happiness, grandpa Lucius had been around them years ago and he still had fits.

"You can do that?" Albus asked skeptically, "I thought dementors didn't die."

"They don't," Rose answered darkly.

They'd reached the top of the staircase. They rounded a rather sharp corner and reached a large wooden door, Scorpius turned to look at his friends.

"What do you think?" he asked glancing between the two of them. Al shrugged nervously, turning to Rose. The red-haired girl narrowed her eyes and nodded slowly. _Best get this done with_ Scorpius thought, and gripping the iron doorknob, he swung open the door.

The great hall was spread out before them, nearly empty, the glittering golden plates still laid across the table. Scorpius twisted his neck to look at the clock by the teachers table.

"2:50," he said grimly. "We've still got time to visit Hagrid, I've got a few questions for him."


	12. Hagrids Hut

**Firstly, I'm REALLY SORRY for that 3 week wait I sprained my wrist and I couldn't type (just got the brace off) So, I'm getting back into the swing of this story and I'm sorry if this chapters a little rusty MORE IS COMING!. Next... 26 REVIEWS AND 44 FOLLOWERS! (The 23 favorites did not go unseen either) I really appreciate that guys, it's awesome to know people are reading/following Scorpius. A shout out to ****XoXo-Smiley-Riley-OxOx** **who has given this story it's first appearance in a community :) I'm really enjoying writing this and I'd love it to get some more exposure, so that brings us nicely to order three...please if you have the time, get the word around about little Scorpius, favorite, follow, review, and if you know anyone with a community that might be interested feel free to PM me! Ok sorry for that endless authors note, as always I own nothing, this chapter has Hagrid, and a little bit of a time jump, were headed to halloween...:)**

No one seemed to notice them walking out of the great hall, it was just as though he'd never left, Scorpius thought grimly glancing down at the red mark across his forearm with a shudder.

"Scorpius?"

Rose who was peering worriedly over his shoulder touched a finger to the spot. A searing pain spread through his wrist.

"Ah!" He let out a sharp cry, Roses brow furrowed and she quickly dropped her hand.

"Are you all-"

"Fine," he answered quickly through clenched teeth, his arm still felt as though someone had pressed white hot metal to the spot where Roses finger had been a few seconds ago.

"Mate are you-"

"I'm fine!" Rose opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"What'd you reckon it wanted with Yaxley?" Al frowned.

"Dunno, but, I mean they can't have brought, well _whatever_ that was in if they thought it was any danger to her, right?" Scorpius' face darkened.

"Whatever that was it's a danger to everyone. You heard what McGonagall said, we weren't meant to escape, that thing should have killed me, were just lucky Rose doesn't lose her head in a crisis." He smiled for the first time since breakfast, glancing over at Al. Rose grinned and looked over at her cousin too. Al frowned.

"What have I done?"

"'What is that thing?'" Al blushed furiously.

"It was a perfectly good question."

"It was trying to kill me!" Al grinned sheepishly and Rose laughed, shoving open the double doors that led on to the grounds. _There's something very odd about this_ Scorpius thought, something he'd heard his father say...

"Yaxley!" He exclaimed suddenly turning towards Al and Rose who looked confused.

"Yeah what about her," Rose asked, looking at him as though he'd gone mad. Scorpius shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

"I've heard that name before." Al was starting to look at him worriedly too now.

"She's our defense professor." Scorpius felt his ears go pink.

"I know that, but my father, he mentioned a Yaxley, if I could just remember why..." Albus looked suddenly wary, he glanced up at Scorpius and then quickly back down at his shoes.

"Scop," Al said softly not meeting his eyes. "If your dad mentioned him is it possible-"

"That he's a death eater," Scorpius said, a little defensively. Al held his hands out.

"Not to be-ow! That's my foot Rose!" Rose rolled her eyes at her cousin and looked back at Scorpius carefully.

"Scorpius," she said softly. Scorpius glared down at his shoes, why did everyone always assume that the Malfoy's were on the wrong side of things. Yaxley could have been one of Draco's friends from France, or someone from school or the ministry, or...

Rose was still staring at him as though he were a very tricky essay she had to have done by morning. She opened her mouth then changed her mind, her face had gone red as red as her hair on the cold September afternoon. She started again.

"Scorpius," She put her hand on his shoulder, Scorpius' kept his eyes on his trainers. "You know that's not what we mean but," She shrugged helplessly. "You've got to admit it's a possibility." Scorpius looked up at her pleadingly.

"Drop it," Al muttered nudging Rose, who frowned, but closed her mouth.

They walked the rest of the way to Hagrids in silence. The gamekeeper's house was much easier to find than the greenhouses, though he wouldn't have dreamt the giant man lived there if not for the huge pair of red galoshes outside the door.

Hagrids hut was a small wooden shack on the edge of the forbidden forest. It was a sort of grayish color spotted with a greenish mold that made it look about 70 years old. Scorpius didn't think it looked nearly big enough for a normal person, let alone the giant man from the platform.

"Do we just knock?" Rose asked looking warily at the shack. Al shrugged.

"'Spose," he said and with that he jumped up the soggy steps and rapped loudly on the door. There was a scratching noise from inside followed by what sounded like a howl, and hagrids large hair face appeared in the crack.

"Alright, Al, Rosie?" He beamed at the two of them, Hagrids eyes seemed to grow colder when he saw Scorpius. "Malfoy," he added gruffly, Scorpius flushed, and Rose placed her arm protectively over his shoulder. Hagrid's eyes narrowed. He seemed like he was about to say something but Al interrupted.

"Hagrid, what's that monster behind the billowing cape thing doing in the dungeons?" Hagrids jaw dropped, Rose pressed her face into her hand muttering something about tactless cousins. Al glanced at them oddly as if they'd just done something a bit mad, then his eyes widened. "Oh and what's it want with professor Yaxley?" They all stared at him.

"What?" Al asked curiously. "Oh yeah," Al said nodding at Scorpius, "And was Yaxley ever a death eater?"

Hagrid had gone very white.

"Well?" Al said loudly. "Do you know anything about the creature in the dungeons because it nearly kill-"

"Shh," Hagrid pressed a finger to his lips and did a sort of frantic dance. Al frowned.

"Are you doing a mime? Because it's not a very good one unless you need the lou-" Hagrid frowned, he had now gone a sort of purple that reminded Scorpius of badly mixed current ice cream.

"Stop shouting," he whispered quickly glancing across the grounds.

"But what is the-" Hagrid pressed a hand over Al's mouth.

"Come inside," he muttered quickly, "Seems ye got a lot ter tell me."

There was only one room inside Hagrids hut. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on an open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yerselves at home," Said Hagrid, pulling four muggs out of the cupboard and nicking the kettle off the fire. Al slid awkwardly onto the edge of the bed, Scorpius leaned carefully against the wall, glancing over at Rose. He looked back over at Hagrid who was pouring water into the tea leaves.

"Anyone fancy a cuppa?" He asked, meeting there eyes for the first time since the Al had knocked.

"Hagrid," Rose asked stonily. "What's behind the billowing barrier in the dungeons?" Hagrid dropped his cup.

"How do ye know about Mandy?" Scorpius started.

"_Mandy_?"

"Yeah, she's a rare breed that one," Hagrid suddenly looked a bit smug, "Giant bowtruckle nearly extinct, bought her off a chappie outside the ministry-bit odd that one seemed eager to get rid of it if you ask me-mind there not easy to care for, bowtruckles, but they make excellent-"

"Yes," Scorpius asked eagerly, forgetting all his nervousness at seeing the giant.

"Now don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly, "You'll get yerselves mixed up in things you don' belong in." Albus frowned.

"But why's there a vanishing cabinet down there?" Hagrid who'd just finished brushing up the pieces of his mug, dropped the one he'd been pulling out of the cupboard.

"How'd ye know about that?" Albus' face darkened.

"We went through it"

"Ye WHAT!" Hagrid said furiously. Rose tilted her head.

"Well we were a bit lost..." Hagrid looked as though he was about to say something, but he snapped his mouth shut.

"Well there's got to be a way in, don' there, doors locked an all."

"But what's it want with Yaxley?" Scorpius asked quickly.

"Rubbish," Hagrid said hotly. "The bowtruckle don' have anything to do with Professor Yaxley, it's only guardin' the-"

"Yes," Scorpius said again.

"I'm tellin' yeh-yer meddling' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget Mandy, an' yeh forget what she's guardian', that's between Professor McGonagall an' the Order of the Phoenix-"

"Aha!" said Scorpius. "So it's guarding something!" Al grinned.

"And there's someone called the Order of the Phoenix is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

"So what'd you reckon the Order of the Phoenix is?"

It was evening, and the Gryffindor common room was very noisy. Scorpius, Al, and Rose were crowded around the fire, charms essays abandoned at there feet.

"Dunno," Scorpius answered moving his quill which was slowly turning his parchment blue. He felt restless, he _knew_ his father had mentioned Yaxley before...

"What do you think it's guarding? Must be something really valuable-or really dangerous."

Al had said this at least three times already this afternoon.

"Or both." Scorpius finished since Hagrids they'd been wondering what could possibly need such heavy protection. Indeed by this time Scorpius, Al, and Rose through meeting the bowtruckle had been an excellent adventure and they were eager to have another. In the mean time they'd gone down to the library and found a rather excellent book on bowtruckles but nothing on the Order of the Phoenix.

"Well we know there really good guards of there trees, maybe it's some sort of bush," Al said skeptically leafing through the pages."

"Yeah but why would they need a bowtruckle and a billowing barrier to guard a tree? It's got to be something _small_ something you could hold in your hand," Scorpius had made this point every time they'd thought of what might be behind the veil.

"But bowtruckles can't talk, so it's got to have been something that can." Scorpius frowned, this was the problem, what was so small it could fit in your hand but big enough to talk? "If we only knew who this "order" is..." Al trailed off, turning to Rose. "You've been awfully quiet." Rose looked up from her essay, startled. Her quill lay forgotten in her hand dripping great splashes of ink onto her essay.

"Rose," Scorpius pointed to her parchment.

"Oh," she said sounding flustered. She dropped her quill into her inkwell and waved her wand over the essay which cleared. There was something _fearful_ in her eyes Scorpius realized. In the two weeks he'd known her Scorpius had never seen Rose look scared.

"Are you alright," he asked worriedly.

"Yeah," she said quickly, her face growing paler. "I was just thinking, if they need the vanishing cabinet because the rooms locked up," Scorpius' eyes widened.

"Then why was the door open," he finished.


	13. Deuling

**orry that last chapter was a bit short...but I'm evil and when I wrote that last line I just had to post it like that. This one is :( also shorter than I would have liked, but in a half an hour I'm going to be gone for 2 weeks without wifi, so no post's until then. it has a little surprise and I'm super sorry I was going to combine with QUIDDITCH and Halloween which people have been eager for but I didn't have the time to write it, I promise right when I get back. Also it sort of jumps right in. Sorry about that. I own nothing, please review, or PM me any questions concerns compliments and enjoy chapter 13 of SCORPIUS MALFOY IN RED AND GOLD (The title chapter is coming up in the next three) Also a shout out to ****millyvanillyofthevalley****without her, the conventions would be worse :)**

However something happened the next week to make Scorpius forget all about the second corridor in the dungeons, Professor Yaxley announced in Defense Against the Dark Arts that they were ready to duel, something they'd been dying to do every since they'd seen her make Professor Basil's ears steam.

"Dueling is an important part of every wizards education, and even more so since the war of 1998, in which over 100 Hogwarts students fought in the battle of Hogwarts. Though the dark wizard known as Voldemort-" Scorpius flinched. His family didn't talk about the dark lord, at least that was what Grandfather called him. But he knew that when someone said that name he felt a chill down his spine, like someone was watching him. Scorpius shook his head, professor Yaxley was still talking. "-increasingly important that young witches and wizards be educated." Al gulped. Scorpius looked over at him curiously.

"You alright?" He asked, because Al looked very queasy.

"Yeah," Al answered in a voice much higher than his normal one, "But I'm rubbish at dueling. Me and James tried once with mum's wand, I couldn't even manage to dodge a couple gold sparks."

"But you hadn't even been to school yet," Scorpius reasoned. "Maybe you'll be better now-" He trailed off. The entire classroom had gotten very quiet, and professor Yaxley's sharp black eyes were fixed on him.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said sharply. "Could you tell us the incantation for a basic shield charm?" Roses hand shot into the air. Scorpius racked his brain, shields, he was sure he'd read about it if only...

"Protego," he said quickly. The corner of Professor Yaxley's lip twitched, Rose lowered her hand, looking a bit put out.

"Good Mr. Malfoy. Please refrain from personal conversations with Mr. Potter in the future, however pressing they may be." Scorpius blushed furiously, but Professor Yaxley had already turned back to the class.

"I am aware there has already been a demonstration in this subject, but I've brought in Professor Flitwick to give an example of what a duel should look like. We will then split up into pairs to practice."

The class broke out in murmurs. Rose leaned in to the two of them.

"Isn't Flitwick a bit, well, _old_ to duel?" Al gave an awkward sort of shrug and held his stomach. Scorpius frowned.

"I don't know if anyone stands a chance against Yaxley-" Suddenly there was a loud cough from the front of the room. Professor Flitwick stood a few yards from Yaxley, who was staring at the class expectantly. Rose was waving her hand desperately in the air.

"Does anyone but Miss Weasley know how a wizards duel typically begins?" She glanced around, her lip curling. "No one? How about Mr. Potter?" Scorpius looked over at Al who was still staring at the desk.

"Al," he muttered nudging the dark haired boy.

"Bow." Al said quietly, "You bow."

"A bit simple but technically correct," Said Professor Yaxley. The two Professors turned to face eachother again and bowed, at least Flitwick did, with an odd sort of flourish of his hands, whereas Yaxley nodded slowly. They then raised their wands, wielding them like swords. Yaxley turned to face the silent class.

"We are holding our wands at the generally accepted combative position. On the count of three we will cast our spells, the first wizard to disarm their opponent will be victorious, though in a traditional duel, we would battle to the death."

"From the look on Yaxley's face I wouldn't bet on that," Scorpius whispered to Rose, but she shooed him away with her hand, her eyes locked on Flitwick and Yaxley.

"One-two-three-"

Both swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponents; Yaxley cried: "_Expelliarmus!" _ at the same time Flitwick yelled "_Protego!_" A shot of red light soared towards the tiny wizard. Scorpius cringed, but the light didn't hit Flitwick, it bounced off an invisible barrier and turned on Yaxley who ducked it easily.

"_Rictusempra!"_ The jet of silver light flew towards Yaxley who sidestepped it easily, she opened her mouth to counter but Flitwick was to quick.

"_Avis!_" A stream of gray birds launched from Flitwicks wand.

"_Expulso!_" Yaxley screamed, and the birds exploded in a puff of smoke. Scorpius leaned over his desk, his eyes flickering between the two professors.

"_Furnunculus!"_ The spell hit Flitwick squarely in the chest. Boils sprouted from his skin, Flitwick let out a low growl.

"_Tarantallegra!_" Yaxley stepped awkwardly over herself,momentarily losing her balance.

"_Incarcerous!_" Thin white ropes sprouted around Yaxley, pinning her arms to her sides.

"I don't believe it," Rose muttered, "Flitwick's won." Sure enough a jet of red light shot from Flitwick's wand, and Yaxley's soared through the air. Flitwick did an odd sort of jump and caught it, tossing it back to Yaxley. She muttered something under her breath and the ropes disappeared. She turned back to the class. Scorpius glanced around, everyone was staring wide-eyed at professor Flitwick who was tapping the boils with his wand.

"That is what a full scale wizards duel looks like. As you are only first years, you will not be able to manage much more than a few minor hexes. In fact, I think we should have two demonstrators to show more of what you will be doing." She glanced around the room. "No volunteers?" She said, raising her eyebrows. "Malfoy! Le Feuvre!" She barked. A tall Ravenclaw boy with dark shaggy hair walked towards the front.

"Scorpius," Rose nudged him. The class was staring at him expectantly. Scorpius pressed his feet to the ground, slowly pushing himself up from his desk and hurried over to Yaxley. _Why me?_ Scorpius thought. _Out of the whole class, why did she have to pick me_? Looked down at his toes, and then glanced quickly up at the other students. The Ravenclaws were eyeing him shrewdly, the Gryffindor's grinning. He spotted Rose, who gave him a quick thumbs up, his heart skipped a beat, he felt braver.

"Face one another," Professor Yaxley ordered. Scorpius turned to Le Feuvre, he looked awfully big...

"Wands up!" Scorpius raised his wand, mimicking professor Yaxley.

"On three." She said sharply.

"Scared?" The Ravenclaw boy snarled. Scorpius wanted very badly to say yes.

"In your dreams."

"One-" His mind was racing. _Just think. What did Flitwick do?_

"Two-" Scorpius' hand steadied, Le Feuvre eyes narrowed.

"Three!" Scorpius saw Le Feuvre wave his arm. _Think._

"_PROTEGO!_" A jet of red let soared towards him, Scorpius squeezed his eyes shut prepared for the impact, but it never came. The spell bounced off his invisible shield and hit Le Feuvre in the chest. The ravenclaw boy's eyes widened and his legs started to dance uncontrollably. Scorpius opened his eyes and grinned. This was easy, this was _fun_.

"_Avis!_" Scorpius yelled, remembering Flitwicks bird spell. It half worked. One very large yellow bird burst out of his wand and soared towards Le Feuvre, talons bared. Le Feuvre tried to swat it away,but this bird scratched at his hand leaving a thin gash across his palm.

"_Incendio!_" Le Feuvre screeched and the bird burst into flame.

"_Immobulus!_" Scorpius saw the the silver light soar towards him. He lept to the side missing it by an inch. _You're off balance_. He thought, _you're going to fall; do something!_ Scorpius racked his brain. The Ravenclaw boy was smirking. _He thinks he's won; he'll be slow. Use it!_" He thought back. There was a spell, a spell his father had cast on a muggle boy who'd wandered into the manner. It had been awful, Scorpius had had to help the boy out of the bushes in the night so his parents wouldn't see. _Focus_, he thought desperately_, you've heard it before. What was the-_

"_LEVICORPUS!_" He yelled, the Ravenclaw boy's eyes widened. Just as he waved his wand to counter he was hoisted into the air by his ankle, his robes falling over his head.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Scorpius yelled quickly, and the boys wand flew out of his robes, and into Scorpius' outstretched hand.

Scorpius grinned turning towards the crowd. The first years were staring at him dumbstruck, Scorpius' cheeks reddened.

"I, er," he muttered. "Sorry." Suddenly Al spoke up.

"Don't apologize mate! That was bloody brilliant!"

And the room burst into applause.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Scorpius' grin faded, he turned back to professor Yaxley. "See me after class." Scorpius nodded numbly. "And you would do well to return Mr. Le Feurve's wand," Scorpius blushed and tossed the wand towards the Ravenclaw boy, who had stumbled to his feet.

"We will now practice dueling in pairs. Because we are so crowded please aim only to disarm." The class shifted uncomfortably."Well go on then!" Yaxley barked. Scorpius rushed over to Al and Rose, catching their eyes, the three made their way to the corner.

"How on earth did you manage that?" Rose asked incredulously. Scorpius shrugged.

"It was easy. I learned the," he winced, "the _Levicorpus_ spell from my father."

"I thought you were done for when you fell mate," Al said earnestly, "But that was bloody incredible." Scorpius frowned.

"I'm sure either of you could have done it, Le Feuvre wasn't very fast" But Rose shook her head.

"It didn't have anything to do with Le Feuvre. You just sort of," she shrugged. "I don't know how to describe it. It was like you _knew_ exactly what he was about to do."

"Malfoy! Potter! Weasley!" Yaxley barked. "As I mentioned early in the class please refrain from your personal conversations however interesting they may be!"

"Sorry professor!" Al called out with what was obviously meant to be a winning smile. Scorpius snorted.

"Nice one Al." Al looked confused.

"What have I done?"

"Only-"

"NOT THIS AGAIN!"

They practiced back and forth for the next hour, with Scorpius managing to disarm Al and Rose every time.

"How are you doing that!" Rose asked after a particularly quick defeat. Scorpius shrugged.

"You've just got to anticipate-"

"But I am!" Rose said sounding frustrated.

Suddenly the bell sounded.

"Class dismissed!" Yaxley yelled eyeing him. Scorpius waved Al and Rose out the door.

"I'll catch you at dinner!" Rose nodded worriedly. Yaxley coughed. "Mr. Malfoy?" Scorpius made his way to her desk, suddenly feeling as though his stomach was swelling up very uncomfortably.

"Yes professor?" He said trying to sound uncaring. Yaxley snorted.

"Merlin boy! You're not in trouble," Scorpius relaxed. "Was that the first time you've been in a wizards duel? He nodded slowly.

She smiled. "Come with me." Scorpius' heart raced, had he said something wrong? Did she think he was lying?

Professor Yaxley took him up several flights of stairs and down a corridor. Was he going to be expelled? Scorpius hadn't _tried_ to beat the Ravenclaw boy, it had just had been, _natural_. Scorpius imagined going back to the manner and telling his father he'd been kicked out after the first month. He shuddered, he'd rather be Hagrids assistant.

Yaxley stopped abruptly. They'd come to a rather large statue of a gargoyle, it's stone mouth twisted in a gruesome smile. Scorpius felt a chill down his spine, it was as though the gargoyle was watching him through it's cold eyes.

"Sherbert lemon!"

Scorpius started, glancing over at Professor Yaxley who was peering intently at the gargoyle as though she was waiting for an answer. _She's lost it_, Scorpius thought numbly, looking back at Yaxley. Suddenly there was a loud sound like stone grinding on wood. Scorpius jumped and turned on his heel, his jaw dropping as he saw what she was looking at. Were the stone gargoyle had been a moment ago was a spiral staircase, twisting up farther than he could see.

Professor Yaxley was staring at him expectantly from the third step. Scorpius blushed and followed her up.

**I hope you enjoyed it even though it's rather short. See you in two weeks!**


	14. Owls and Oddities

**Hi guys ;)**

**Sorry for the **_**endless**_ **wait on that chapter, I've been away for 3 WEEKS! (I think I'm still suffering from wifi deprivation) There something a little different today, after this there's going to be an a/n chapter. Don't worry I'm not giving up, but I do need your help with something important SO PLEASE READ THAT! Without further ado chapter 14 of Scorpius Malfoy in Red and Gold.**

Scorpius glanced warily at professor Yaxley, who was humming what sounded like "a hunting we will go" and staring expectantly up the twisting staircase as though she thought it might sing along. Remembering the gargoyle Scorpius eyed the stone steps suddenly cautious, _are they going to talk as well_ he thought suspiciously. Malfoy Manor was magical of course but the furniture didn't well, _speak_-at least, it never had to him. Scorpius peered again at Yaxley, who didn't seem to be moving, maybe she wanted him to go first. Scorpius glanced again into the darkness above him, _well we're not getting anywhere just standing here_, he thought, and feeling rather resigned he hopped onto the next step.

Suddenly there was a great lurch and Scorpius was thrown forward. He flung his arms out in front of him, his robes billowing out behind him making him look like an overgrown bat. There was another lurch and Scorpius toppled back, his trainers scraping against the stone. Lurch. He was thrown towards the left wall, his pale hands catching the uneven stone.

The staircase was _moving_. But not like the ones that connected the halls, it was spiralling up, the stone grinding against the circular walls. The walls crawled along his hands, the stone tickling his flesh and making Scorpius giggle, which he attempted to disguise as a rather odd cough.

He glanced back at professor Yaxley, who's lip had curled into a slightly condescending smirk. Scorpius blushed and quickly turned away, gasping slightly as he did, because they had nearly reached the end of the stair, and at the top Scorpius could see the most magnificent room he'd ever laid eyes on.

It was big, with a grand marble floor littered unceremoniously with books and indistinct silvery instruments that seemed to whirr and glow. A sturdy desk that might have been mahogany sat squarely in the center decorated in a similar fashion to the floor, but scattered as well with small bits of parchment littered with a tidy scrawl, as though someone usually very neat had been in a hurry. Two black staircases arched up to a pedestal that look as though it were made of _gold_, and at it's center was a tall figure outlined in the light pouring in from a large circular window.

There was another lurch and Scorpius was thrust forward again, his arms swinging up and catching him on the marble floor.

"Ow." He muttered shaking his wrist.

"Oooh Company!" A voice squeaked. Scorpius' neck snapped up, but the figure on the pedestal didn't seem to have moved. He looked fervently around the room, but it seemed to be empty except for him and the tall person on the platform. _There's Professor Yaxley_ he thought, _but her voice doesn't sound anything like that_.

"Over here dearie!" Said the giggling voice again. Scorpius glanced fervently around the room and spotted a great wall of portraits muddled up in all the books, and from her portrait, a tiny woman in a dress that looked like a pastry waving at him.

"Miri, I'm afraid you might be frightening him." Scorpius' eyes widened as he spotted another painting, this one of a short little man that reminded him of Professor Flitwick.

"Don't bother Dippet," said a drawling voice. The other portraits started, as though the tall man with the aristocratic nose didn't speak much. "That's the Malfoy boy," he said sneering at Scorpius when he saw him looking. "The _Gryffindor_, he spat out the word like an insult.

"Phineas," a soft voice muttered.

"I admit I had high hopes," Phineas drawled, his lip curling into a smirk, "but even the best of families have _bad eggs_." Scorpius balled his fingers into fist's, blood rushing to his face, Yaxley hadn't said anything since the staircase had stopped, almost like she wanted to see how he would handle Phineas. "Just like," the drawing man said, his eyes glittering with malice. "Sirius Black."

"Phineas," the soft voice said more firmly.

"And you know where that got him." Phineas whispered staring right at him now. "Azca-"

"ENOUGH PHINEAS!" The voice from before said, coming from a bearded man with half-moon spectacles, but Scorpius was already running, not at the door, at Phineas.

"I'm DONE, with people insulting me, and my family, and my friends! I'm TIRED of putting up with git's like you who think they can dictate what I do by my name, or my money, or my bloody house! How DARE you say Sirus' name! He was a hero, and you're nothing but a stinking Slytherin' COWARD!" Phineas eyes were still glinting with rage, but there was something else there now, fear.

Scorpius felt livid, but suddenly his rage was fading away. His shoulders slumped. A warm hand touched his shoulder, and he jumped slightly, feeling a bit stupid.

"Are you alright Mr. Malfoy?" Scorpius turned. A tall woman was staring down at him, her sharp face and black robes striking an impressive figure, but her eyes were kind, looking down on him with concern.

Suddenly there was a loud cough from the door. Scorpius looked over at Yaxley peevishly.

"Er-Sorry?" He said weekly, turning as red as Roses hair. Professor Yaxley let out something that sounded like a laugh and a huff all at once.

"It's quite alright Mr. Malfoy," Scorpius cringed, he was really getting tired of the "Mr. Malfoy" thing. Mr. Malfoy was his father. "But," she said smiling for the first time, "Don't do it again?"

Scorpius nodded vigorously as Yaxley strode into the office up to where Scorpius and, he flinched, the headmistress were standing. Phineas had distracted him from why they were here, he'd beaten that ravenclaw boy and now, Scorpius gulped, he was in trouble.

"Professor Yaxley," McGonagall acknowledged with a nod. "I assume it was you who brought Mr. Malfoy here." _Again with the name_ Scorpius thought, he had the odd urge to bang his head against the wall. _Maybe they won't expel me if I'm unconscious_ he wondered grimly.

"Yes," Professor Yaxley said. "I have a, _request_." She said request as though it was the most sinister thing in the world, not something people did while buying chocolate. Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows.

"They boy has shown an incredibly developed talent for deuling, I would like to train him privately."

Scorpius' jaw dropped. _Dueling lessons_? With Professor Yaxley no less. He wasn't being expelled he was being given special _lessons_? Scorpius' mind was spinning, _extraordinarily developed_, but how could he have a _developed_ talent? He'd never dueled anyone in his life, never mind that he'd never really had a _talent_ for anything, except maybe hiding in his room.

" -are you sure? Then you have my permission." Professor Yaxley grinned widely.

"Thank you Headmistress."

"Dueling lessons?" Al muttered faintly.

"Oh you'll probably get to learn all sorts of advanced techniques," Rose said wistfully, her golden fork glinting in the light of the candles as she licked her lips. She stood up, the bench scraping against the marble floor.

"Where are you off to?" Al asked accusingly.

"Library," she said, gathering her books of the Gryffindor table.

"Bit keen aren't you," he asked, as though going to the library past seven on a saturday was a crime. "We aren't even two months in!"

"The Order of the Phoenix," she said simply. "There not in _Ancient Orders Of the Merlinian Era_, or _Greatest Wizarding Groups of the 12th Century_, but I'll find them, I've still got an entire shelf to go." And with that she was off.

"Can you believe her," Al said shaking his head as Rose's curly red hair disappeared through the double doors.

"Yeah," Scorpius muttered, picking at a bit of meat on his plate. He was still shaking from the way he'd attacked Phineas in the headmistresses office. Was he becoming so defensive he would attack an old portrait for taunting him a bit? Scorpius wasn't supposed to let them get to him, wasn't supposed to get upset or lie for the satisfaction of a little victory. That was what his father would do-the Slytherin thing to do. Was he becoming a Slytherin? _It's in your slimy deatheater blood_ he could hear James potter saying. He thought of Elodora Williams, how she had listened to him on the boats. Scorpius glanced over to the Slytherin table where she was laughing with a slim blonde girl. _She's made her choice_, he thought resignedly, looking back at his plate, _and so have I_.

"SCOP!"

Scorpius started, looking over at all who was waving his hands dramatically through the air.

"Huh?" Albus' eyes narrowed with genuine concern.

"Are you alright mate? I've been trying to get your attention for ages!"

"What?" Scorpius frowned.

"You just sort of...dozed off, but you were still awake."

Suddenly Scorpius felt very dizzy, his stomach was churning nearly as much as it had at the sorting.

"I-I'm a bit tired," he muttered faintly. "I think I'll go back to the dormitory. He pushed his uneaten food to the side and stood up.

"Scorp-"

He grabbed his bookbag and headed to the door, leaving Al frowning behind him.

It was easy to find the Gryffindor common Room now after a month and a half Hogwarts felt more like home then the manor ever had. The turns came second nature, the trick steps were muscle memory, he knew which tapestries were doors and which doors were walls and the best ways to avoid Peeves' daily rounds. It was easy to find the common room even with his eyes locked on the floor.

"Lupine," he muttered, to the fat Lady, looking up for the first time since the great hall. The portrait of the fat Lady swung open, and he hopped into the nearly empty room, it's cushy red armchairs and crackling fire looking oddly sad with nobody around to enjoy them.

The dizziness had gone away replaced by an odd urge to cry. Why him? Scorpius thought, slumping into an airchair by the window, owls soared around the turret of Gryffindor tower just as they had the first day he'd come here. He'd been so nervous, but it had been a good kind of nervous, an excited kind. _I miss my parents_, he thought, _I miss not being some sort of anomaly_, but most of all, he muttered bitterly so not even the owls could hear, "I miss having nothing to lose."

He reached into his pant pocket, and tugged out a thick red envelope, his howler. He'd hated his life at the manor, he realized that now, he hated his parents pureblood ideals and he hated the pressure to be the perfect little Slytherin son. But Draco and Adele Malfoy were his _parents_, and somehow he still wished they would write him.

_No son of mine_. He remembered the words echoing through the great hall, and though he felt stupid a tiny tear crawled across his cheek.

"Are you-er-are you alright?" Scorpius looked up quickly wiping the tear away. James Potter was standing in front of him, his hands awkwardly tucked into his pockets, Scorpius' expression hardened.

"W-what do you want?" He cringed slightly, hating himself for the stutter. James Potter's opened his mouth, and Scorpius prepared himself for the insult. _I'm not going to cry_ he thought angrily, _not because of an idiot like James Potter_.

"Look-er-I know I haven't been er, _nice_, to you, but if-well what I'm trying to say-if your good enough for my little brother...well, er, that ought to be good enough for me. And I wanted to apologize for-er laughing-at the sorting and the er-howler and well," He shook his head holding out his hands pleadingly. "Look-it should have been me who clapped first, not Teddy. I know what it's like to be compared to your parents."

Scorpius' eyes widened. James glanced down at his hands and seemed to catch sight of the howler, his expression softened.

"Have they written you since?" Scorpius shook his head

"I know it's stupid," he muttered glaring at his trainers. "But every day I look up at the owls _hoping_ there's a letter for me. That they can forgive me for being a Gryffindor, and that the Gryffindors can forgive me for being a Malfoy. And that I can accept a bloody invitation to my best mates house without feeling like I'll be walking into a minefield. And I just-" Scorpius buried his face in his hands, "-I never did anything. I'm not even special, I'm just...me."

He felt another tear on his face and wiped it away hurriedly, feeling like an idiot for confiding in _James Potter_ of all people.

"Look," James said kneeling down so he was face-to-face with Scorpius. "I'm not great at this sort of thing. But Scorpius, you're more a Gryffindor than Al or Rosie or Ted or even-well even me. Because you've got a hundred people telling you what you can't do, and you don't seem to care one bit."

"But I do," Scorpius said frustratedly. "I try so hard not to but-I do. I care so so much."

"Er," James said looking lost. Then suddenly he brightened. "One time when me and Al were little, Al found a spider and dangled it in front of my face, all hair and legs and-" he flinched.

"Well anyway, I was always making fun of Al for being a wimp, and here I was, petrified by a little spider. I was so upset I didn't sleep for a week, I didn't see how I could be a Gryffindor-something I'd always been so sure of-if I was scared of a tiny spider my kid brother found in the attic. When my dad figured out why I was so upset he told me...'To be brave is not to be fearless, but to acknowledge your fear and have the strength to overcome it-or something like that." He smiled weakly. "I mean I was seven and it was a spider but," and his face turned deathly serious. "Bravery doesn't mean perfection."

Scorpius looked up at him suspiciously.

"You really mean it?"

James Potter laughed. "Yeah, I figure I do. And with the way Rose has been on about you, I figure you'll be part of the family soon enough." He winked.

Scorpius blinked and then flushed bright pink. Just then Rose came stumbling in a great big pile of books teetering in her arms.

"Go on," James Potter said holding out his hand. Scorpius grabbed it and rushed over to Rose catching several books on ancient wizarding orders in his arms as he walked her to the fire.

**Ok sorry if that was a little sappy but I thought it needed to happen. As for pairings, I'm honestly not sure yet, there 11. Anyway A/N chapter, **_**please please please**_ **read that I'm only going to leave it up for about a week and I could really use some feedback. Thanks guys and I hope you enjoyed!**


	15. The Order of The Phoniex

**Hey guys! So I've had 5 or 6 PM's/Reviews and the pretty much unanimous consensus is that I should continue. If you have a different opinion, or any unexpressed opinion at all I have a poll up. As for the last chapter I'm not super happy with it but I really hope you guys enjoyed. FINALLY we have QUIDDITCH AND HALLOWEEN! I know a couple people have been worried about this following Philosopher's Stone pretty closely, but this is the chapter where things start to stem out. So I won't dawdle heres (the actual) CHAPTER 15 OF SCORPIUS MALFOY IN RED AND GOLD.**

Though at first they'd made fun of Rose for her constant devotion to the Library, discovering the identity of the Order of the Phoenix was becoming a real problem. A month had passed since the incident in the dungeons and they were no closer to knowing anything about the bowtruckle, the vanishing cabinet, and it's connection with professor Yaxley.

"What about what it's guarding?" Al asked for the tenth time as they scanned the library shelves. "Maybe if we knew that we'd have an easier time!"

"But all we have to go on is that it's small, it can talk, and it has something to do with Professor Yaxley," Scorpius said flipping through _Warlock Associations of the Early Wizarding Era_. "It could be practically anything.

"When do your dueling lessons start again?" Rose asked trying to reach a large red leather volume on the top shelf. They had decided that there best plan might be for Scorpius to question Yaxley during his extra classes with her.

"Not until after Christmas," Scorpius said wincing as he tried to make out the extremely small print through what looked like treacle pudding.

"You could-" Al started but Scorpius cut him off.

"I already asked. Yaxley says we won't have covered enough material for the lessons to be any use until after Christmas."

"What about the Bowtruckle?" Rose asked through gritted teeth as she attempted to balance on a particularly wobbly chair.

"Nothing new," Al muttered, tossing _Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them_ onto the table. "There about the six of an average human and there excellent guards, especially for there tree's." Rose stepped off her stool, scanning the red novel which turned out to be called: _From Arabia to Romania, a Short History of Vanishing Cabinets_.

"Anything good?" Scorpius asked, peering over her shoulder. She slammed the book shut tossing it over to Al who was attempting to wrestle a belt off something called, _The Monster Book of Monsters_.

"Nothing," she muttered sinking to the floor. "Vanishing cabinets allowing the user to travel through space using an identical "twin" cabinet, although sometimes they can be intercepted from an outside force," she slammed her fist against the floor. "But we already _knew _that." Al frowned.

"Do you think Hagrid made all this up to keep us out of it?"

"No." Rose said frustratedly. "Because Dad mentioned an 'Order of the Phoenix' once."

"What!" Scorpius yelled jumping up. Al dropped the _Monster Book of Monsters_ which made a rather unpleasant thump followed by what sounded like a growl. Al eyed it disgustedly and then turned back to Rose.

"When exactly were you going to tell us _that_?" He asked. Rose shrugged,

"It wasn't exactly important, he muttered something to mum about this order thing, and then he shut up when he saw me in the doorway." Albus' eyes widened.

"Do you think it has something to do with the war?"

"Maybe," Rose said nodding, "But I don't think there going to tell us anything, we'll have to figure this one out on our own." Scorpius signed. They'd been coming to the library every day for the past week, after lunch, between classes, any time they had five minutes to spare, but they'd come up with next to nothing. It didn't help that they had the rather cross librarian, a tall pompous man named "Boot" snarling in there ears every few moments. Scorpius dropped _Warlock Associations of the Early Wizarding Era_, onto a particularly motheaten armchair slumping onto the carpet next to Rose.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, and a very odd sort of scream from Al, who started to run about the library as though he were being chased by a hippogriff. Scorpius and Rose jumped up.

"Bloody Hell Al what-" but suddenly Scorpius saw it, the belt on the _Monster Book of Monster's_ had snapped, and the book, which had opened up like some sort of fowl mouth was scooting across the carpet biting at Al's ankles. Al twisted his neck to look at it and promptly slammed into a bookshelf falling onto his hands so he was forced to scramble about like some sort of odd crab. It was then that Scorpius started to laugh. Rose met his eyes and started up too, and soon they were on the ground again with laughter.

"IT'S NOT BLOODY FUNNY!" Al yelled, his voice oddly high pitched, "IT COULD BE, I DUNNO _RABID_-"

Rose doubled over, tears of laughter leaking onto her cheeks.

"Get it away!" Al whimpered, swatting the book helplessly with his hand. Scorpius signed turning to Rose who was clutching her sides, still laughing silently and failing to stumble to her feet. He turned and ran over to Albus who was shoving the _Monster Book of Monsters_ away with his boot. Scorpius grabbed the belt off the table and dove onto the book, latching the stip of leather around it and tossing it on top of _Warlock Associations of the Early Wizarding Era_.

"It's gone now Al," He said, suppressing a grin. Al opened one eye carefully, and then climbed to his feet brushing off his robes.

"Well you two took your time!" Rose was still gasping with laughter. Al huffed indignantly and opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by Boot, who chose that moment to swoop onto them.

"OUT!" He screeched, his eyes falling on the books unceremoniously tossed about the room. "OUT!" He yelled again, pulling Rose up by her robes and shooing them out of the library. The large wooden doors swung open and he flung them out, and with one last supercilious sniff, slammed the doors behind them.

Scorpius rubbed the back of his neck wincing.

"Well that wasn't our finest hour." Al grinned sheepishly but suddenly his face darkened. Aaron Zambini, who had been quiet since the incident in the charms classroom was rounding the corner, his lip curling in an unpleasant sneer.

"Well, well," he whispered leaning in to a short girl with mousy brown hair. Scorpius' eyes widened, it was Elodora her bookbag slung over her shoulder, her brown eyes flickering between Scorpius and Zambini.

"If it isn't the Deatheater and his Potty," he Zambini said, his black eyes glittering with malice. "Oh," he said glancing over at Rose for the first time. "And they've brought along there weasle, how-" his lip curled unpleasantly "-cute." Scorpius' fist's clenched, he glanced angrily at Elodora. Was she just going to stand there and let Zambini insult them? _Well_, Scorpius thought angrily _I'm not_.

He scrambled to his feet leaning in to Zambini, his face had gone red with anger.

"Say that again." Zambini's eyes glittered menacingly.

"What are you gonna do, run to your daddy?" Scorpius opened his mouth but Elodora cut him off.

"Come on Aaron," she said, ignoring Scorpius entirely. "There not worth it." And with that she stalked down the hall.

"See you at quidditch tomorrow," Zambini muttered sinisterly. "Hope you don't take a..._plunge_." And he followed her down the hall.

"What did he mean by that," Al asked, his fist's shaking.

"He can't tamper with the school brooms," Rose said, though her eyes were worried. "Come on, let's get some rest, tomorrow's a big day." Scorpius wondered what she meant, and then he remembered, the Potter family curse. _It's only halloween _he thought dismissively, still as he lay in his dorm that night, he couldn't help be anxious for tomorrow to be over.

He didn't have long to wait. The next morning he was woken up from a very satisfying dream were Zambini fell from his broomstick into the black lake and was spat fifty feet into the air by a disgusted giant squid while Scorpius laughed from the side, by a very excited Al.

"What time is it?" Scorpius muttered squinting up at Al's glasses.

"6:00," Al said, uncannily shoving something large and black in his face. Scorpius pulled what he recognized as his robes off his bed, and pushed himself up from his pillow.

"You went through my things?" Scorpius asked a bit annoyed, forcing his feet onto the floor.

"Yeah," Al said. "No offense mate, your not very organized. And have you been to France, theres loads of pictures of you standing in front of the eiffel tower in your trunk." Scorpius nodded vaguely tugging his robes over his trousers.

"I grew up there." He pinned his badge carefully onto his chest.

"Wait, _what_?" Al asked dropping his wand which sparked slightly, scorching the carpet.

"Yeah, my mum's from France," Scorpius muttered, ruffling his blonde hair which had gotten rather long and unruly since he'd come to Hogwarts.

"How long did you live in _France_?" Al asked curiously.

"Until I was 8." Scorpius said, digging through his luggage for _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_. "I've only been in England two years, my dad taught me english at home when we lived in Paris." Al shook his head bemusedly.

"So you speak French?" Scorpius nodded again, attempting to shove his astronomy textbook into his bulging bookbag.

"Salut, je m'appelle Scorpius Malfoy, et qu'est ce que tu fais debout à cette heure là Albus Potter?" Albus' eyes widened.

"What does that mean?"

"It means your a specky git," Scorpius laughed, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "And I'm hungry, let's go."

There was next to no one in the common room including Rose who, Scorpius thought enviously, was probably enjoying sleeping to a normal hour. Al grabbed Scorpius arm and started to tug him to the portrait hole.

They made there way to the great hall, Scorpius trudging sleepily behind a very excited Al. His eyelids felt as though they were made of lead, he yawned into his sleeve tiredly as Al shoved open the creaky doors.

"Come on Scorp I thought you were-" But he was cut off by a loud gasp. "Woah," he muttered sounding awed, Scorpius eyes snapped open and he peered into the great hall. Woah was just about right. The entire hall was strewn with gigantic pumpkins that wouldn't have fit through the quidditch goal posts, streamers twisted around the pillars waving in a non existent wind that reminded Scorpius unpleasantly of the billowing barrier, tiny professor Flitwick was charming live bat's to swoop over the tables, and Basil was transfiguring the ceiling to a smoky shade of black.

However Scorpius was distracted from this display by the sight of breakfast which looked very good. He turned towards Al who was drooling slightly glancing at the dark purple flames flickering in the golden torches that lined the hall.

"Come on Al," he said tugging his friend to their usual spot at the Gryffindor table. Rose came down about a half an hour later muttering something about "a ridiculous hour of the morning" and absentmindedly buttering Al's hand rather than her toast.

"So what have we got first," Scorpius asked once Rose had finished and cleaned off Al's hand with a quick wave of her wand.

"Quidditch," Al said brightly, startling both of them.

"You never pay attention to the schedule," Rose said frowning.

"Yes well today it was _important_." Rose looked as though she was going to retort, but she settled for rolling her eyes. Scorpius craned his neck to see the clock by the teachers table.

"We might as well head down to the pitch now," Scorpius trying to sound uninterested.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked worriedly, eyeing him as he climbed to his feet .

"Fine," he answered quickly gathering his books. Honestly, Scorpius had never been fond of quidditch. He didn't like the feeling of being twenty feet up in the air held up by a flimsy stick of wood, he didn't like the idea of being twenty feet in the air at all really. And Flying with the Slytherins was just what he needed, a chance to embarrass himself on a broomstick in front of Zambini. _If he hasn't already tampered with my odds_ Scorpius thought rather miserably. _Maybe when you spend too much time with Potters, they pass on there odd halloween curses to you by dragging you into whatever awful things happen to them_.

Scorpius stopped abruptly, they'd reached the quidditch pitch. It was very large, much bigger than the one at the manor, with huge glittering goalposts soaring up fifty feet. A tall burly man with short brown hair, who looked oddly familiar, stood in front of a rather large crowd of students, split down the center by Slytherin and Gryffindor. Behind the man, who Scorpius assumed was the teacher was a long row of very old looking broomsticks, Scorpius could just make out the words _Nimbus 2001 _glittering on the hilt of a dark one at the end.

"Do you think they ever replace them?" Scorpius muttered leaning into Al, who didn't answer. He was staring awestruck at the tall instructor who had started to talk.

"What?" Scorpius asked confusedly looking again at the burly brown haired man.

"Thats Oliver wood," Al whispered his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Wait, didn't he play for England?" Al's eyes, if possible, widened further.

"'Didn't he play for England'!" He repeated indignantly. "Best Keeper they ever had! MVP of the 2013 world cup!" Scorpius peered at him again, _So that's why he looked familiar_.

"Oh," he said a bit unsure of what to say to Al who looked as though he'd just murdered his little sister. "I guess we should go over then." He glanced back at the crowd of students, Rose was gesturing impatiently for them to hurry, Al was still sputtering something about retired numbers.

"Come on Al," Scorpius said, grabbing his arm and steering him towards the class.

"All right do we have everyone?" Wood asked, a few people nodded.

"Ok. I'm your instructor for today, Oliver Wood. Now first years are not allowed there own brooms, or a spot on there house teams, but that doesn't mean you're not allowed to fly. This lesson is just to give you a feel for what it's like to use a broomstick, so were not going to do much more then hover a bit, however if you enjoy it you'll be eligible to try out for your house teams next year. When I tell you too we will make our way to the brooms," he gestured to the old nimbuses, which suddenly looked very small and breakable. Scorpius gulped, all his nerves coming back to him.

"I'm going to show you how to mount, them on my signal you will kick off and float for a few seconds before coming safely to the ground, got it?" A couple people murmured there assent. "Got it!" He yelled. "Yes!" The class answered loudly. "Alright," Wood said, sounding pleased. "You may stand to the _right_ of one of the brooms behind me."

There was a great rush as the class made there way to the broomsticks. Scorpius stood beside a particularly black one in between Al and Rose, he peered at the thin stick of wood with apprehension, the more he thought about flying the more he wanted to keep his feet firmly planted on the ground.

"Everyone got a broom?" Wood asked glancing around the class. Scorpius spotted Zambini, puffing out his chest at Elodora, no doubt bragging about all the muggle helicopters he'd expertly dodged, that's what Draco was always doing. Scorpius gulped again, Zambini wouldn't do anything to his broom would he? How would he have known which one he would choose? It was, it was improbable-impossible, held his hand to his stomach, which felt as though a crowd of ants were wriggling about inside.

"Alright stick out your hand and say up," Wood ordered.

"Up!" Everyone around him yelled. Al's broom shot into his hand, so did a few others. Al grinned at Scorpius, and then frowned at his expression.

"Mate you look a bit sick."

"I'm fine," Scorpius muttered, turning back to his broom. "Up," he muttered feebly, desperately hoping it would not leap into his outstretched hand.

"Alright ALRIGHT!" Would shouted over the rush of voices. "If you haven't got it yet you can go ahead and pick up your brooms." Scorpius knelt down awkwardly and grab the stick of wood in his hand, it felt very flimsy, and he glanced longingly at the ground. Wood demonstrated how to mount, and Scorpius swung his leg over the broom, gripping it so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"On my count," Wood said clearly. Scorpius felt as though he were about to be sick. "Three two one!" He pushed off the ground hovering above the dirt, Al's laughter in his ear. This wasn't bad, in fact, it wasn't bad at all. Suddenly there was a large lurch, and his broom rose up about a foot. Lurch. Scorpius' heart skipped a beat, he lowered the nose like wood had told them too-lurch, his broom soared up, ten feet above the ground, fifteen. Al was starting to look very small, his mouth was hanging open slightly, his eyebrows creased. Lurch. Twenty feet up.

"Aright," a booming voice yelled from below him. "That's enough come on down."

Scorpius was starting to panic. Lurch. He felt very far from the ground now, he wanted to scream but it caught in his throat. Wood though he still had control, he wasn't coming up. Lurch. Scorpius squeezed his eyes shut. _You've got to say something._ Scorpius thought, trying to keep his breaths long and low, _they don't know you've lost control_.

"Malfoy!" Wood yelled, his voice sounded very very far away.

"You're ok," he muttered to himself, "You're ok, you've just got to be loud. He was breathing very quickly now, forty feet, forty five.

"I-I can't!" He yelled, as loudly as he could, his heart was hammering in his chest, what if Wood couldn't catch him? What if they couldn't hear him?

"Open your eyes," he muttered, "you might be able to steer yourself if you open your eyes, come on Scorpius come on-" his eyes fluttered open, the castle was growing much to close, wood was just a speck in the green of the ground. Seventy, Seventy five. LURCH! The broom shuddered to a halt, Scorpius' hands were sweating so much they were slipping across the broom-and then, he saw it. Scorpius at stopped in front of a window, a great thick window to what looked like an abandoned classroom, and painted across the chipped bricks in thick blue letters were the words, The Order of the Phoenix. For a moment all of Scorpius' fears dissolved, he grinned widely, this hole time, a clue had been right under there noses. _Which floor_? Scorpius glanced around, eight floors up, 5th classroom on the left. Maybe if he just looked a little closer...

Scorpius leaned forward-whoosh. He slid down the bromm his hands grabbing helplessly at the broomhandle, but it was no use, he was slipping and then falling, he made a desperate grab for the broomhandle but it whisked upward and he was toppling, toppling towards the ground faster and faster and-

"Wotcher Scorp."

Albus Potter, his dark hair flying about in the wind was grinning at him. Scorpius blinked, his stomach dropping. He was no longer falling through the air but gripping Al's hand, swinging from a broom fifty feet up, and he started to laugh, sounding just a bit hysterical. Al grinned, and giving him a tug, pulled him up onto the trembling nimbus.

"You didn't think I'd let you fall did you?" He said still smiling. "Now hold on tight.'

"Wait-" Scorpius said his panic returning for a moment as the shock of being alive wore off. But Al gave him a great theatrical wink and tipped forward the edge of the broom. They plunged towards the ground, the crowd of terrified students rushing away as they accelerated-

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" Scorpius yelled through clenched teeth. "IF WE DIE I WILL KILL YOU!

The ground was getting closer and closer. Scorpius squeezed his eyes shut ready for the impact...whoosh. They pulled up. His trainers touched the ground. Scorpius peeked open one eye as Al dropped the broom grinning widely.

"SCORP!" Rose was rushing towards him, and then she was hugging him squeezing him so tightly, he couldn't feel his hands. After a few moments she pulled away.

"Don't you _dare_ do that to me agian-"

"Rose."

"You could've been killed-"

"_Rose_."

"If Al hadn't-"

"ROSE!"

"What," she said, her hands on her hips.

"Who do you think..." but she was shaking her head furiously.

"Not here," she whispered. "Not with everyone watching." Scorpius' eyes widened, and he glanced around. All the first years were staring at them, there jaws dropped, brooms forgotten in the grass. Scorpius' cheeks turned red, and he opened his mouth to make an excuse but just then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright," Wood was staring at him worriedly, his brow furrowed. Scorpius thought about it, truthfully he was about as far from "alright" as he'd ever been but he nodded slowly.

"Class dismissed," Wood announced. "You can leave the brooms were they are and," he looked at Al, a smile edging onto his face. "Nice flying Potter, your father would be proud. Al blushed, and they headed slowly towards the castle, lagging back behind the class.

"I have something to tell you," Scorpius whispered to the two of them when the rest of the first years had gone in.

"What is it," Al asked swivelling towards him. "You're welcome by the way. Scorpius waved him off.

"It's about the Or-" but Rose interrupted.

"At the feast," she hissed adamantly, whipping her head around. "It's where we stand the least chance of being overheard. Scorpius nodded and Al shrugged, though he looked disappointed.

The rest of the day went excruciatingly slowly. Charms, with Flitwick, Transfiguration with Basil, who was as excruciating as ever, even defense was boring as the spent the entire lesson on shield charms and Yaxley kept eyeing him odly. Word of the incident on the quidditch pitch had spread incredibly quickly, and older students kept cornering him and Al for accounts. Finally, it was time for the feast.

All the decorations were fully displayed now, and the food appeared on the glittering golden dishes just as it had on the day of the sorting. It seemed to take ages for the hall to get loud enough that Rose deemed it alright to talk but finally, she gestured for him to begin.

"I've found something out about the order," he whispered, leaning in to his friends. Al perked up, and Roses eyes widened.

"On the eighth floor, up were my broomstick stopped, there was an old abandoned classroom."

"So," Al shrugged "There are plenty of those."

"Let me finish," Scorpius hissed, glancing around to make sure no one was listening in.

"On the wall someone had painted it, the order of the Phoenix, in big blue letters, couldn't have been more than twenty years ago." Rose gasped.

"That's why we can't find them," she said catching on. "It's not some ancient organization, in wizarding history twenty years is a heartbeat."

"So," Al said again. "I mean this is all very interesting but-"

"Al don't you get it," Scorpius exclaimed. "We've been looking in all the wrong places. The order of the phoenix is a _new_ organization that's why there not in the library! In fact they probably have something to do with the war on he-who-must-not-be-named!"

"We have to get up there," Rose muttered. "But how are we going to do it without being seen?" An idea popped into Scorpius' head, a crazy perfect idea. He looked at Al and he knew he'd had it to.

"Hogsmeade," they said in unison.

"What?" Rose said looking taken aback.

"Think about it Rosie," Al said excitedly. "Half the school will be gone _this weekend_, it's our only shot." Al stared at her pleadingly.

"Alright," she nodded, "But there's one more thing we need to discuss."

"Yeah," Scorpius said, his expression darkening. "Who messed with my broom?"


	16. Hogsmede

**This chapter was AWFUL to write, but I think the worst of the nastiest bout of writer's block I've had in ages is over :) Enjoy chapter 16.**

The Plan had to go perfectly, as Rose was keen on reminding them, a single slip and the entire thing would fall apart. It had been three day's since Scorpius had lost control of his broom on the Quidditch pitch, and they had traded there regular seat's in the library for the armchairs of the Gryffindor common room, scrambling for anything that might get them onto the eighth floor without being seen. The result was the plan which, Scorpius admitted, was a bit feeble, but even Rose had been forced to concede it was really there only chance. That didn't stop her from constantly reminding them of how it was supposed to go.

When the third years, including James, gathered in the common room for there first hogsmeade weekend Al would sneak into the boys dorm and snatch his brothers invisibility cloak. "He nicked it from my dad ages ago," Al had told them eagerly, "He uses it all the time and he never get's caught, I'm sure he won't miss it for a day." Meanwhile, Scorpius and Rose would would head to the base of the winding staircase that lead to the eighth floor where Rose would cause a distraction- "If I'm caught I've got a clean record and," she'd said with a smirk, "better marks." Scorpius would run up the staircase were Al would be waiting for him, and they'd make there way to the fifth door on the left.

The next bit was tricky seeing as Rose had pointed out they were bound to run into someone, and as it was very important they didn't give away how much they knew, none of them could be seen. Al and Scorpius would have the cloak, but after several day's they'd figured Roses only way in was-

"Floo powder," She murmured shaking Scorpius out of his thoughts as she took another bite of her toast. Scorpius absentmindedly fingered the tiny green bottled he'd kept stored in his cloak for the past three days. _For emergencies_, he remembered his mother telling him.

"Your sure you've got it Scorp?" He started and then pulled the little bottle out of his pocket. "Got it," he said, meeting her nervous eyes.

"Third years leave at noon," Al said, finishing off the last of his porridge. "Are you going to eat that?" Scorpius shook his head shoving over his untouched plate of eggs. The plan had seemed rather good a few days ago, but now that it was really time, Scorpius couldn't help thinking of how many things could go wrong. What if Rose couldn't get to the fireplace? Or what if there wasn't a fireplace in the classroom, Scorpius hadn't had a very good look at it from his broom, and he'd been mostly focused on the blue writing.

"Cheer up mate," Al said, nudging him and grinning. "If this goes right, we might finally get some answers." Answers, Scorpius thought, staring down at the table, after the last 2 months answers were exactly what he wanted, but what if they were caught?

The bell rang, they had to sit through defense, and then it was time to put the plan into action.

Professor Yaxley announced they would be continuing with dueling until Christmas, and as she had for the last few classes split them up into pairs and had them practice.

"Scorpius?" Al asked as Scorpius tossed his wand back.

"Yeah?"

"You don't reckon it could've been Zambini?"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Al's Oak wand soared into Scorpius' outstretched hand.

"What?" He asked chucking the wand back at Al, who caught it easily

"The broom, you don't think Zambini could've had something to do with it?"

"FURNUCLOUS! Why would he?" Al hastily blocked the spell.

"Well don't you think it's a bit odd Zambini makes a joke about you falling off a broom, and the next day you're nearly killed on one?"

"EXPELLIARMUS! I don't know, I'd forgotten about it. But how would Zambini know which broom I was going to take?" Scorpius tossed Al his wand again, holding his up to block his friends first spell.

"TARANTALLEGRA! I dunno, maybe his dad taught him some sort of dark spell. Scorpius dodged the spell easily, shaking his head.

"The Zambini's might be mean, cruel even but there not dark. LEVICORPUS!" Al was caught off guard abruptly swung into the air by his ankle. Scorpius quickly disarmed him, and he landed in a rather crumpled heap on the floor. Al stood up rubbing his neck.

"You couldn't have a different signature?" Scorpius grinned, handing Al his wand for the tenth time. "If it wasn't Zambini then who could it have been?"

"I dunno," Scorpius answered, bowing quickly. "Maybe the broom was just a bit off-they all seemed a bit old."

"Yeah," Al said, twisting to avoid a well aimed hex, "but none of the others went haywire." Scorpius thought about it, the more he considered it the less sense it made that someone on the ground would have fussed with his broom. The only qualified wizard had been the instructor-Wood-and he had seemed harmless. Could someone inside the castle have interfered? Suddenly there was a tugg in his hand and his thin ash wand went soaring into the air, clattering to the ground at the feet of a bemused Al.

"YES!" Al called doing a very odd dance. Scorpius laughed, deciding not to point out that in an actually duel Al's opponent would probably not be holding there wand limply to their side and looking the other direction.

The bell sounded, Scorpius' face paled, he'd forgotten about the plan. Al looked at him nervously, catching his eye and nodding. He hardly heard professor Yaxley telling them to practice over the weekend, as he made his way to the door, turning away from the huddle of gryffindors headed to the great hall. Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder. Scorpius turned, startled, but it was only Rose, twirling a piece of hair nervously around her finger.

"Ready?" She asked glancing around the nearly empty corridor. Scorpius gulped.

"Ready."

The stared down the corridor, Scorpius tried to remember the turns they took, left, right, left, left, middle fork, but he gave up quickly and decided to hope Rose knew where she was going. He hoped Al had gotten the cloak without being spotted, especially by James. He fingered the Floo powder in his pocket again, his hands shaking slightly now. _Come on Scorpius, your meant to be a Gryffindor, suck it up and act like one._ He clenched his jaw and willed stared up at Roses hair. It was very red, and very curly, probably the only thing she couldn't keep tidy. _That must annoy her to death_, he thought smiling, he rather liked Rose Weasley hair.

"Were here," she whispered breathily staring anxiously at the crowded corridor. Scorpius glanced quickly around, it was roomy with not much to be seen but a large marble staircase winding up, Scorpius knew, to the eighth floor. Several older students were studying on the lower steps, muttering spells and turning pages of rather thick textbooks.

"You'd better give it to me now," Rose muttered, shaking Scorpius from his thoughts, he nodded slowly drawing the green vial from his robes and pressing it into her hand. Rose stared forward, and taking a deep breath ran into the corridor.

"There's something going on with the torches!" She yelled, her face redden as she waved her hands at the seventh years.

"Everyone needs to go to the dormitories NOW! He craned his neck watching for his cue. Rose drew a tiny black stone out of her pocket, keeping it pressed against her back.

"Listen sweetie-" A seventh year started, but Rose interrupted.

"EVERYONE NEEDS TO GO TO THE DORMITORIES NOW!" She screamed, sounding more than a little crazy. As the crowd of Seventh years stood confusedly Scorpius saw Rose drop the stone.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" She yelled lifting her foot. This was the cue, Scorpius slid into the corridor, drawing himself carefully against the wall and sliding towards the staircase, he just had a few more steps to go.

"I SAID NOW!" Scorpius saw her foot descending, perfectly primed to his the stone, he broke into a run-

Everything happened at once, Roses foot hit the ground, and the room was suddenly pitch black, there were several startled screams and then a great rustling noise as the student rushed to the doors, taking Rose with them. Scorpius reached the stairs, and grabbing the banister started to run up, listening for footsteps behind him. It was still very dark, and he tripped several times but finally after 5 flights of very big steps, found himself on the eighth floor, panting and clutching his stomach. Scorpius quickly rubbed the powder from his eyes and the darkness faded away.

Scorpius leaned against the wall, catching his breath. The first part of the plan had gone perfectly, now there was nothing to do but wait for Al. He glanced around quickly, the eighth floor was brightly lit, with lots of open doors lining the wall, _the fifth one on the left_ he remembered craning his neck, but he could only see past the second, and it was very important they had the invisibility cloak before he went any further.

All of the sudden there was a tap on his shoulder. Scorpius jumped turning around to see-nothing. He frowned drawing his wand from his pocket.

"Who's there?" There was a suppressed giggle and Scorpius pointed his wand toward it.

"I'm warning you, I'm armed." There was another giggle, it was probably peeves. Scorpius wasn't really sure how to reverse invisibility, or reveal invisible people, but he didn't much like the idea of facing an opponent he couldn't see, still sending a spell at someone who didn't know it was coming seemed a bit underhanded, and very, well, slytherin. Still Scorpius would rather not be unconscious when Al found him...

"FURNUNCULUS!" He screamed making up his mind. There was a startled cry and a great whooshing sound as a piece of shimmery fabric seemed to soar out of thin air revealing-

"OY!" It was Al, his face sporting several unpleasant boils, more of which were sprouting across his shaking hands. Scorpius winced, and then glanced quickly around the corridor, his curse had been very loud in retrospect, and anyone in the corridor was bound to have heard.

"YOU BLOODY ATTACKED-"

"Shh," Scorpius whispered nervously checking the corridor again and covering Al's mouth with one pale hand, his wand clutched in the other.

Several more muffled cries sounded from his best friend as Scorpius scanned the corridor once more, signing in relief when he spotted no one.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Al had managed to shove Scorpius hand off his face, which was still dotted with boils.

"Will you shut up," Scorpius said a bit annoyed, helping Al to his feet. "You snuck up on me."

"It was a joke!" Scorpius looked around again, pulling the invisibility cloak off the floor and tossing it over both of there heads. He started a bit to see his legs seemed to have disappeared into thin air, he could still _feel_ them, but all he could see was the marble floor.

"We should get going, I don't know who heard you."

"ME!" Al said angrily, but Scorpius put a finger to his lips.

"Look I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do about the boils, you'll have to ask madame Pomfrey for a potion, but we've got to get going.

"It's alright," Al muttered, and then suddenly he broke into a grin, "You should've seen your face, 'I'm warning you, I'm armed,'" Scorpius laughed and nudged him.

"Shut up." Scorpius turned his wand towards the hall. "Ready?" Al nodded, and they made there way towards the fifth door.

It wasn't difficult to find, the hard part was passing the few fifth years they ran into coming down from divination. Though the cloak made them invisible, it didn't mean they could walk through things, and they came very close to brushing against people several times. At one point Scorpius was slammed rather unceremoniously into a wall and swore loudly, they were very lucky the nearest student took that moment to drop her bookbag.

Finally they made it to the fifth door. The corridor was deserted now, and the door slightly open, it seemed almost too good to be true. Scorpius stared uncertainly at the door, inside might be the answers to all of their questions, but it felt to easy, everything had gone, well _perfectly_, much better than they'd expected, it was almost like someone else was helping them...

Scorpius was torn from his thoughts by a tugg on his sleeve, Al was staring at him expectantly.

"Scop?"

"Sorry," he said quickly, his face going red. "Let's go." And with that, they pushed open the door.

The room was exactly as it had looked from the outside, with dark stone floors, a dusty brick wall with the order of the phoenix scrawled across it in dark blue paint, and to his relief, a fireplace. He shrugged the cloak off his shoulders, stepping forward to get a closer look at the letters.

"Scorp."

"Yeah," he said turning around, and his jaw dropped. The right wall was covered in hastily scrawled letters just like the ones that mentioned the order of the phoenix. "Down with the carrows." "Dumbledores army" and,

"Long live Harry Potter," Al muttered, touching the yellow letters. He turned towards Scorpius. "Do you think my dad's got something to do with these order people?" Scorpius shrugged glancing back at the the bit about the carrows, his expression darkened.

"The Carrows-they were death eaters, nasty ones, taught at Hogwarts when my dad was 17." He shuddered at the memory of Draco telling him about torturing first years a group of students...Scorpius gasped.

"Dumbledores Army!" He said loudly.

"What about it?" Al said still staring at the words "Harry Potter".

"My dad, he mentioned a Dumbledores army, they were a bunch of Pott- er-your dads friends who fought against the deatheaters from inside the school, he was always trying to..." Scorpius trailed off. "Anyway, they must have had something to do with this order thing, which means it was going on," he did the math quickly, "19 years ago."

"So they did have something to do with the war," Al said catching on. "They were on my dad's side!" Scorpius nodded starting to pace the room.

"So the order was fighting the death eaters...thats why we can't find them! All that Voldemort stuff is in the restricted section!" Al opened his mouth to reply when suddenly there was a great crashing sound, and Rose came tumbling out of the fireplace, her red hair covered in soot, her clothes wrinkled and unkempt. Scorpius grinned, but his smiled faded when he noticed the fear in her wide eyes.

"Basil. Fireplace. Now." Scorpius rushed to the door, but Rose shook her head. "He knew where I was going, he-he heard me yell it out." Al jumped away from the wall and started towards the window, Scorpius reached out and helped Rose to her feet.

"It's all my fault," she said, her voice a mix of frustration and fear. "I wasn't careful enough, I still-my vision was still a bit blurry from the instant darkness powder, I-I didn't see him coming," A tear trickled down her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," he said immediately, glancing around the room. "Do you know if there's any other ways out?"

"Scorp?" Scorpius ignored Al scanning the walls for any sign of an exit.

"I don't think so. Trust me, the Weasleys know every passage in this school and I've never heard anyone mention anything about the eighth floor..."

"Rose." She ignored Al backing nervously away from the fireplace.

"How long," Scorpius asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Five minutes," Rose said grimly, "at the most."

"OY YOU LOT!" They both turned to face, Al who was leaning against the window, a broom clutched in his hand. Scorpius' jaw dropped as he looked at the dark handle, the words _Nimbus 2001_ printed in faded gold letters across it's side, why did that look so familiar? "Bu-How?" Rose said, her eyes wide, staring at Al incredulously, as if she couldn't believe he would dare to pull a broom out of thin air.

"It's mine." Scorpius said, suddenly recognizing the sleek handle, the old words, the bent twigs.

"What?" Rose said, her brow furrowing.

"My broom, from quidditch, when I fell of it must have come in here."

"I couldn't care whose it is, no offense mate, but it's a way out." Al swung his leg over the broom, perching his other on the windowsill. Scorpius was eyeing the broom warily.

"Is it safe?"

Suddenly there was a loud thump from outside the door, and then another.

"Footsteps," Rose cursed, rushing up to the broom behind Albus, and swinging her leg over. Scorpius was still staring apprehensively at the broom.

"Will it hold the three of us?" Thump. Scorpius glanced fearfully at the door and then back at the broom, he really didn't want to fly again, especially so high up, but was it better than a run in with Basi?

"Yes!" Al said rolling his eyes, "COME ON!" Rose was holding out her hand expectantly, the wood really didn't look very strong...thump, thump, the footsteps were getting louder...

"I don't," Scorpius started, but Rose yelled "NO TIME!" and grabbing his wrist, pulled him onto the broom. Al bent his knees as Rose shoved open the window and they burst into the november air.

A cold breeze ruffled Scorpius' untidy blonde hair, and he couldn't help letting out a strangled yelp as he looked down at the graying green grass, it looked very far away. Thump.

"AL NOW!" Rose yelled as there was a sound of hinges creaking open, and Al dipped the nose of the broom forward. They plunged, flying so rapidly towards the ground Scorpius couldn't control his screams. It was 10 times, 20 times worse than when Al had taken him to the ground three days ago, they were out of control, they were going to crash-

He was half right. As they dove towards the dirt Al started to tug up the nose, but the speed from the decent pulled them down.

"JUMP!" Al screamed sliding off the edge of the broom, falling five feet, 10 feet and rolling expertly onto the ground. Rose was gripping helplessly at the handle.

"WERE GOING TO-" Boom. Rose plowed into the dirt, the broom tipped upwards and Scorpius was catapulted into the air, he let out an earsplitting scream as his head was whipped towards the clouds and he started to plummet, covering his face with his arm, preparing for the impact.

All of the sudden everything was white, and very soft.'

"Am I dead," Scorpius moaned, sinking further into what felt like clouds.

"Sorry mate," Al' voice was cheerful as a hand gripped his shoulder, "only pillows." The hand tugged Scorpius up and the soft whiteness was replaced by a familiar view of the castle.

"Thanks," Scorpius muttered, staring up at the eighth floor for a sign of Basil.

"It's Rose you should be thanking," Al said, "I just sort of panicked." He grinned sheepishly and Rose who was attempting to get the grass out of her hair. Scorpius glared at the broom, still stuck fast in the dirt, he really wasn't fond of flying. Suddenly he saw it, a familiar face peering out of the nearest window. Professor Yaxley, her eyes narrowed was staring straight at them, her hands pressed against the glass.

"Come on," Scorpius muttered. "We can talk about this inside." Al looked confused, but Rose nodded.

"Come on Al," She said tugging her cousin towards the door, Scorpius followed glancing one more time at Yaxley who had disappeared into what must be her office. Rose lead them towards a small abandoned classroom, tugging the door closed and plopping down one of the desks, Al followed suit, but Scorpius stayed standing.

"Did he see us?" He asked, looking cautiously at the window for signs of the transfiguration professor, but Rose shook her head.

"I don't think so. Basil's smart, he would've checked the room first-wondered why what we were doing on the eighth floor. By the time he bothered with the window, we were out of sight. Scorpius let out a sigh he didn't know he'd been holding in, slumping against the wall, until now he hadn't noticed how tired he was, but Al groaned.

"Then he'll know what were looking for. There were loads of words all over the wall-" Scorpius' smile faded. If basil knew what they were up to-

Rose shrugged. "There's nothing we can do about that," and then starting as though she'd just realized she'd forgotten something important, added "Did you two find anything."

"Yeah," Scorpius said grimly. "But it doesn't help us much, the Order of the Phoenix was some sort of organization fighting voldemort 19 years ago-"

"-They were with dad," Al interrupted.

"Yeah. But anything to do with them is going to be in the restricted section, their too tied into with the deatheaters not to be," Scorpius said glumly, but Rose brightened.

"But if they have something to do with uncle Harry, then we'll just have to do some snooping at Christmas!" Scorpius slumped further. _Christmas_, he'd forgotten about Christmas. Of course Al and Rose would be going back to whatever home the Potters and Weasley's shared, but would he be welcome at Malfoy Manor? Did he even want to go? He felt his stomach sink at the thought. Still, it was a good idea...Scorpius realized they were both looking at him to say something.

"Yeah, you two will have to take notes on what you hear so you don't forget anything when you tell me." Rose frowned, Al looked genuinely confused. "I mean, I could try to sneak into the restricted section, there aren't loads of people who stay here for Christmas-"

"What'd you mean? Al said, his brow furrowing.

"Well I'm not going back to the manor," Scorpius said, sure of it the second after the words left his lips.

"No," Al said, "You're coming with us mate! Didn't I invite you?" He looked at Rose incredulously, but she was nodding like this had been the plan all along.

"Seriously?" Scorpius said, dumbstruck.

"'Course," Al said. "You do want to come don't you?"

"Yeah," Scorpius said, suddenly grinning. He felt as though a giant weight had been taken off his shoulders. "'Coarse."

"Well I'm hungry," Rose announced, startling the two boys. They grinned and laughing, followed Rose into the great hall. Scorpius was happier even than the day he'd been sorted into Gryffindor. He was spending Christmas with his two best friends, and he wouldn't miss is for the world.

**I hope you guys liked it :) Little fluffy at the end but oh well, please leave a review, tell me how I did, next update will be SOON!**


	17. Ron

**Hey again guys! It's almost time for Christmas :) (A.K.A the longest fluffiest amazingest chapter ever (in this story)) But first I thought I'd give you guys a little bit of a breather from last chapters choppy nonstop action, and from the kids, and write you a little oneshoty-chaptery-thingamabobery thing about Ron discovering his nephew and his daughter have befriended a Malfoy :) If you want, you can skip as it's not that important to the plot, but it was quite fun to write, and I hope you enjoy.**

**Also! For the Guest (I would PM you, but I can't for obvious reasons) who left the most recent review on this story, no, I don't have a beta, but if you know someone who would be interested I'm in desperate need of one! I'm so sorry guys for grammatical/spelling problems, it's not really my strong suit :( Thank you so much for the review!**

**This is way too long-on with the story!**

Ron Weasley had had a very long day. They'd traced the few remaining outward supporters of Voldemort's regime to the ruins of the Peverill ancestral castle, which had been a personal insult as that particularly property was technically Harry's. Ron's best friend of course hadn't seemed bothered at all, only excited that they'd tracked down the last of the hostile death eaters roaming London. Well there was Malfoy, but Harry insisted he was harmless now, still a prejudiced git, but harmless.

Still they couldn't simply barge into the deatheaters fortress and expect a Christmas dinner and some caroling, maybe a shot of poisoned firewhisky to send them on their way if they were lucky. As the lead strategist for the auror force, though now there was also annoying chipper Calvin to trail him like a shadow, Ron felt it was his job to point out Harry couldn't leap into the action the moment they'd found it, which had meant he had six day's to think of a way in and out taking as many deatheaters with them as they could.

All and all Ron had been forced to turn in very very late, late enough that Hermione would already be out with Ginny, they'd been planning it for ages and he'd grudgingly agreed not to interrupt. So it was Ron Weasley was sitting in a pub, gulping down his second glass of butterbeer, which he'd purchased for old times sake, thinking about his little Rosie, less than five miles away, probably asleep by now, maybe in one of the big red gryffindor armchairs he'd always loved with a book open on her lap. She was so very like her mother, Ron sometimes worried there was none of him in her-except for the hair and the freckles, Rose looked _very_ like a Weasley. Still there were those odd moments, when she argued with Al, when she helped James decorate Teddy with shaving cream, when she swore, Ron knew there was a little of him in her, it just needed a bit of prodding.

The pub was fairly empty, the three broomsticks was very old now, most people found there way to the shiny new Nimbus Bar across the road and most day's Ron probably would have joined them. He was never in Hogsmeade much anymore and he was eager to try it out, but after today all he really wanted was a good pint from Rosmerta and a bit of quiet.

He took a sip of his butterbeer and immediately felt better, the familiar drink made him feel warm through the winter chill that had settled on his bones. Ron glanced down at the Prophet he'd nicked on his way out of work (some things never change), the front page was already littered with news of the evacuation of the Peverell homeland complete with large menacing photographs of the wanted deatheaters glaring up off the page. Ron snorted, they were a lot worse in person, especially one Rodolphus Lestrange who had spent a record amount of time in azkaban and seemed to have completely lost his head-except a large library of dark curses he seemed to have clung to through his madness.

Ron sighed and flipped the page. The cannon's had lost, again, a quick scan of Ginny's sports column confirmed it, but he was forever loyal to his childhood team. He skimmed the paper quickly, a memorial to the death day of Frank and Alice Longbottom, a fluffy piece about some former deatheater that had married a muggle who turned out to be Stan Shunpike, and a rather paranoid letter to the editor questioning the danger of garden Unicorns. He signed and dropped the Prophet, it had improved greatly since what he called the dark days but it was what it was.

There was a high tinkle and the door to the abandoned pub swung open, revealing a rather large crowd of people cloaked in thick layers of dark wool and letting a gust of frigid night air. Ron sneezed, and taking a quick swig of his butterbeer turned to peer at the strangers over the edge of his previously ignored paper. There thick cloaks were drawn tightly over there faces which sent his Auror sense tingling, but they were pulling out a clatter of chairs from the nearest table which held places for about a dozen, all of which they quickly filled, pulling up two extra seats and shuffling to be seated. Ron shifted slowly, checking the robed group from the corner of his eye, to the seat closest to them, tilting his ear towards the small crowd and taking another sip of his drink.

"Well it's bloody chilly for this McGonagall!" Ron straitened at the sound of his old professor's name, and cautiously he turned to see a man to his far right tugging off his robe. When he saw the face under the cloak he grinned with relief, he would recognize the long round face lined with it's orchestra of scars anywhere, if Neville was with them, they couldn't be half bad.

Following Nevilles example the rest of the crowd began to pull off there thick clothes, Ron recognized Minerva, Flitwick, and, he grinned, Hagrid along with Neville and a great huddle of people he recognized, though he'd never met them. The teachers of Hogwarts, all stuffed into the three broomsticks on a chilly Friday evening, _it must be some sort of staff meeting_, Ron realized, scooting slightly closer to the overrun table.

He wondered if he should say hello-Hermione probably would have and he hadn't seen Neville in ages..._but_, he thought, _it would be treacherous to give up such an opportunity to find out what the teachers of Hogwarts got up to when they weren't tending to the students..._

The loud voice he'd heard before interrupted his thoughts, and in that split second Ron decided he might as well eavesdrop for a bit, even if it was only for old times sake.

"So, may I ask why you've dragged us all out here Minerva, why couldn't we simply hold our meeting in your office?" It was coming from an imposing woman with sharp, aristocratic features and a mane of long dark hair.

"Because Joelle," Professor McGonagall, as Ron still thought of her as his teacher, said in the clipped tone that always meant she was angry, her mouth thinning, "I thought it might be fun to do something in the spirit of the holidays." The woman named Joelle grumbled something under her breath, but didn't speak again.

"So," McGonagall, _Minerva_, Ron corrected himself in his head, he was 37 years old for Merlin's sake. "Would anyone like to start?" It was less of a question and more of an order Ron thought smiling faintly, his old Professor hadn't changed a bit.

"We haven't talked much about our firsties," Neville said with a grin, Ron suppressed a laugh, making steaming butterbeer go up his nose, which sent him into a rather odd fit of coughing and laughing that got him several odd looks from the other inhabitants of the bar, he quickly stuffed his face under the prophet, the last thing he needed was to be recognized spying on the Hogwarts staff.

"Well there's Rose Weasley," The squeaky little voice of Filius Flitwick chimed making Ron's head shoot up.

"As much like her mother as someone could get that one," Professor McGonagall said fondly, a rare smile creasing her wrinkled face, "Top in every class."

Ron took a large gulp of butterbeer, it was all he could do not to beam with pride, his little Rosie was top of the class, not that, he thought with a grin, he'd ever doubted she would be with her mothers brains under all that Weasley hair.

"Not mine," Said that smooth low voice again, the dark haired woman Joelle, was smirking, her hand raised slightly, her elbow resting on the table. Ron's hand's clenched into furious fist's, he was very tempted to kick this Joelle woman were the sun doesn't shine, but he reminded himself that injuring his daughter's teacher in a pub was probably not his best course of action.

Still he was hoping one of the other teachers might give her a piece of their mind, but to his surprise, maybe Neville...he twisted to look at the herbology Professor, but to Ron's surprise he was grinning as broadly as Yaxley.

"Yes another from my house takes that prize doesn't he?" Neville said, leaning back in his chair.

"It wouldn't be little Scorpius Malfoy?" Flitwick said, eyeing Joelle curiously. Malfoy! Ron thought, his fist's shaking so much the table started to teeter, his forgotten butterbeer sloshing in his cup. How dare that little bastard beat his Rosie, he didn't deserve to beat her at anything, well no one did, but _Malfoy_? Why did it have to be _Malfoy's_ son?

Yaxley nodded in the tiny professor's direction leaning in to address the rest of the table. "The boy's a natural, I've never seen anyone pick up dueling so quickly, he could probably beat most of my second years and I haven't even trained him properly yet."

"Our you quite sure it's Malfoy were talking about," said another voice, this one low and gravely and coming from a stocky man with beady black eyes.

"Now Basil-" Neville said, but the new man cut him off.

"In transfiguration the boy has shown him to be nothing but the arrogant snake his father was. I have no idea how he managed to trick his way into your house Longbottom-or how he's faking this "talent" Yaxley, but,"

"That's quite enough Basil," Minerva said loudly, gaining the attention of several of the people remaining in the pub. Rosmerta, who seemed to have collapsed on duty shifted in her sleep. Ron was happy someone was putting this Yaxley woman in her place, but he couldn't help start at the fact that Malfoy had made Gryffindor. There was no way to trick the sorting hat, after four years of Auror training Ron understood the ancient magic that powered it and it was impossible this kid could've tricked it, but how else would the little bastard have made it in? And he had to admit, this Basil guy sounded an awful lot like Snape...

"I've found _Scorpius_," Neville said, his face red with restrained anger, "To be nothing like his father, he's a very sweet boy with a fair bit of talent, if anything he reminds me of-well-Harry." Ron started, ready for one of the others to contradict his friend, but most of them nodded, even Yaxley gave a swift tilt of her head. Ron eyed Basil who was sneering at his co-workers in a very Snape-ish way, but McGonagall's voice tore him away from the transfiguration professor.

"If were on the subject of Mr. Malfoy we may as well talk about Albus Potter." Ron's brow creased as he leaned in to the long table, was something wrong with his Nephew? His frowned deepend, had he gotten in a fight with this Malfoy kid, he swore if that snake hurt his Albus...

There was a tinkling laugh from Flitwick. "Seeing as you never see one without the other?" Hagrid, who'd been awfully quiet let out a booming laugh, Ron frowned, were the two boy's so opposed they were constantly around each other? And why was everyone laughing?

"I don't think I've ever seen two people get so close so quickly," Joelle said grinning for the first time since they'd entered the pub. _Wait_, Ron thought, slightly frantic now, _does she mean_-

"Except maybe there fathers," McGonagall said, "And perhaps the Marauders."

"It's a bit creepy really," Hagrid said, his black eyes twinkling through his gray beard, "Ye see it's like Malfoy and Harry are back again they look so much like there old dad's, but then they go and there laughin' and shovin' eachother and grinnin', I just hope lil' Rosie can keep em from gettin' in two much trouble."

Ron slammed his mug on the table. Malfoy-Draco damn Malfoy's damn son, was his nephews best mate? And what the hell did this Scorpius kid think he was doing with his daughter!

"I wouldn't get your hopes up," Neville said, smiling knowingly. "She's a Weasley as well as a Granger, trouble runs in her veins." Ron felt a surge of pride through his confusion but it quickly dispersed. All of the kids at Hogwarts-and his daughter chose _Draco Malfoy's_ son! The one person he'd _expressly_ told her to stay away from! _You had this coming the moment you pointed him out on the platform_, a little voice whispered in his head, but his Rosie wasn't like that! She wouldn't do something just to disobey him-she was just a little girl! His...his little girl. She deserved so much better than some pureblood slimeball-she was she was a Weasley, Weasley's didn't get along with Malfoy's, it was a written law!

"I don't see why they shouldn't be friends-I don't even know how they managed it, they've been inseparable since they hopped off the train and it fairly _obvious_ their parents didn't introduce them..."

Ron stood up, his chair screeching against the hard floor, his prophet still abandoned on the table. He'd had enough of this, this, whatever it was! He tugged his robe over his face, Malfoy's smug ferrity face swimming across his vision. It was very cold outside of the pub, and the snow immediately clung to his winter cloak, the frost biting at his exposed skin. He had half a mind to storm over to Hogwarts right now and take his Rosie away from that, that, _Malfoy_. He was FUMING, he didn't have to stand for this, he was Ron bloody Weasley by Merlin's pants, he should he should-

Do absolutely nothing.

He slumped against the worn bricks of the Three Broomsticks, the cold snow leaking through his robes. He buried his head in his hands, a strand of his ginger hair now peppered with gray falling over his left eye. _What was he going to do_? Harry had always been the one who was good at this kind of thing, Harry had always been the savior, the one who could accept people no matter if they were werewolves, or enemies, or he thought glumly, scrawny little redheaded boys without any money.

What if Harry hadn't been his friend? What if he'd abandoned him for someone who was richer or more powerful, someone like Malfoy? Ron couldn't even bear to think about it. Harry-Harry and Hermione, they were the reason he was who he was today. And they were the reason, he thought bitterly, he had to give this Mafoy kid a chance.

The face of his little Rose swam in front of his eyes, her freckles and her Weasley hair and her mothers pretty brown eyes..._You can't protect her forever_, that logical little voice muttered in his ear. He clambered to his feet, checking his watch. Hermione would be home by now, and Hugo would be back from shell cottage, he smiled, just slightly at the thought of his family. Maybe this Scorpius wouldn't be so bad. He'd made it into Rose's good books hadn't he?

Ron swung his old work bag over his shoulder, thinking of dinner at the burrow, with Harry and Ginny and His own little family. And with a grin spreading over his worn face, Ron Weasley turned on the spot.

**Did you guys like it? Do you want to see more things like this, or not really? Leave me a review or PM me at Magiclulajane :)**


	18. To the Burrow!

**Wow. I can't believe this is chapter 18. AND CHAPTER 18 WILL BE THE GREATEST CHAPTER OF SCORPIUS MALFOY IN RED AND GOLD IN ALL OF EXISTENCE! Sorry, I'm kind of excited. So CHRISTMAS! THE BURROW! And a special guest appearance from a surprising character! YAY! **

**For my favorite guest reviewer: You weren't too hard on me at all! (I'm awful at conventions, you could've done much worse) And really, I love criticism, it's SUPER helpful for improving my writing, which is the main reason I'm on Fanfiction.**

**Ok, enough stalling, on with the story!**

Christmas was fast approaching at Hogwarts. Snow had begun to drift about the grounds, and by the week before the break, the grass was so buried in white Quidditch practice had to be canceled-as was explained very loudly by an angry James Potter in the common room. Hagrid could be seen dragging giant Christmas tree's across the great hall, which was littered with holly and candles and mistletoe, which made the older students giggle. Even the Ghosts could be spotted singing carols in the corridors and, the library to the great annoyance of Rose and Mr. Boot.

As the Holidays drew ever closer Scorpius could hardly sleep for excitement. He was spending Christmas at the Potters and Weasleys, with Rose and Albus and James, who really wasn't that bad once you got to know him. Rose however, insisted they continue their visits to the library, even though as Al pointed out exasperatedly, anything useful was bound to be the restricted section.

They might have just snuck in with the cloak, but in there hurry to escape the eighth floor they'd left it in the fifth classroom to the left, and now that Basil knew they'd been there was no chance they could go get it. This had put an already moody James Potter over the edge, and he was now snappish to just about anyone who spoke to him, which was reason enough to avoid him.

The day before the holidays seemed endless, even Yaxley's class was boring, Scorpius had easily beaten every one of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw first years by now, and Professor Yaxley had decided he should just read the textbook until the holidays. In Charms Flitwick had them practicing the levitation charm, which so far only Rose and a short Slytherin boy named Pike had managed. The most exciting thing that had happened was when Al had bungled the "swish and flick" and set his feather on fire. In Transfiguration, Basil was particularly nasty after his failure to catch them on the eighth floor, snapping at Scorpius for answers he swore even Teddy wouldn't know and "accidentally" losing all of his essays. In Herbology they were dealing with a nasty plant called Devil's Snare that left them all with bruises at the end of every class.

Finally, the day of holidays was upon them. Scorpius woke up early-earlier than Al, which must have been a first. He yawned and rubbing his eyes walked over to his trunk-which he'd packed yesterday in anticipation. He fumbled a bit with the clasp and then popped it open, digging into the lump of cloaks and white shirts. Suddenly he thought of something. _What was he going to wear to the platform_? He'd never met the Potter's or the Weasley's for that matter, other than the ones that went to Hogwarts, but he was sure they'd be wearing muggle clothes out of kings cross and probably for most of the holidays and well-he didn't have any, at least not packed in his trunk.

xXx

Scorpius couldn't very well go to Kings Cross in his school clothes-but the only other things he had were a few formal cloaks his mother had snuck in, and a green button up he'd kept hidden at the bottom-the last thing he needed was for James Potter to find that.

Panic rose up in his stomach, which seemed to have forgotten it was meant to go below his heart, if there was anything his Scorpius' father had managed to drill into his head it was that first impression's were important, he was already a Malfoy he didn't need to seem like an idiot or worse-a prejudiced pureblood who didn't have any muggle things. He moaned digging helplessly through his trunk, but there wasn't anything there, all he had that was remotely muggle were his ratty trainers. As he turned away from the mess of red ties and black pants, he had a sudden idea

"Al!" Al would know what to do! Scorpius scrambled to his feet and in a very un-scorpius-ish way shook his friend awake.

"Al," he said, tugging the blankets off his best friends four-poster, "Wake up!"

The dark haired boy groaned, grabbing for his glasses.

"Al you have to get up now! It's important!

"What the bloody hell are you on about?" Al grumbled as Scorpius tugged his pillow away shifting nervously from foot to foot. Al sat up, sliding his feet over the edge of his bed and squinting at Scorpius through his lopsided glasses.

"Al," he said, feeling slightly stupid. "I haven't got any muggle clothes."

"What?" Al said sleepily, feeling around for his missing blankets.

"For the station, I haven't got any muggle clothes."

"Why does that matter? And what the bloody hell are you doing up this early?" Al seemed to give up on the blankets and slid out of his bed trudging over to his trunk.

"Wait," he said glancing back. "You haven't got _any_ muggle clothes? What do you wear when you're not at school?"

"I dunno," Scorpius said," "Cloaks I guess. But your family, they'll all be wearing muggle clothes." Al was grabbing a pair of jeans; they didn't have any classes today as the train left at eleven O'clock.

"If it matters that much to you can borrow some of mine," Al said frowning. Scorpius visibly relaxed, he hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath. Al tossed his jeans and a gray jacket onto his bed. Scorpius peered over his shoulder as he dug through his trunk.

"I dunno if I have anything that'll fit you mate, you're a bit shrimpy."

"Thanks," Scorpius said sarcastically, watching as Al tore through his messy trunk.

"Here," Al said, chucking a pair of dark blue pants over his shoulder. Scorpius caught them easily frowning, they were quite rough with an odd sort of pattern...

Al turned toward him, "They might be a bit big..." he trailed off grinning at Scorpius' bemused expression. "What, have you never seen a pair of jeans before?" Scorpius shook his head, eyeing what he supposed must be "jeans" suspiciously. Al laughed, and Scorpius started, frowning at how stupid he must look.

He pulled on the jeans, which felt a bit odd, but Al nodded.

"Here," the dark haired boy said, tossing Scorpius a dark red sweater, which he tugged over his face. It was a bit big, but it was better than his school clothes. Scorpius shoved his green trainers over his wool socks and stood up.

"We might as well go to breakfast," Al yawed, then nodded, and as Scorpius swung open the dormitory door, he couldn't help thinking they wouldn't be coming back that night, the thought made him smile slightly.

"What are you so happy about?" Al grumbled, yawning again.

"Nothing," Scorpius said, and they started toward the great hall.

Rose was waiting for them at the Gryffindor table, she frowned when she saw Scorpius.

"Isn't that Al's sweater?"

"Maybe," Scorpius said grabbing so toast.

She gave him a look but then grinned. "So we're going home."

"Yeah," Said a cheerful voice from behind them, and James Potter, followed closely by Fred Weasley, the redheaded boy from the sorting, and Teddy Lupin who was grinning broadly. They slid in next to Rose, and promptly began to pile their plates with all the food Al had not already taken. "Think it's about time we saw little sis again."

"You've got a sister?" Scorpius said, suddenly remembering the little redheaded girl from the station, he'd assumed she was a Weasely but-

"Yeah Lily," Al said through a mouthful of bacon. Rose looked disgustedly at him and then turned towards Scorpius.

"Whatev' you got Al's sweater for?" Scorpius blushed and muttered;

"I haven't got any muggle clothes."

"Seriously?" James said, spitting out his pumpkin juice. "Bloody hell Malfoy your parents are hard core." Scorpius nodded vaguely staring down at his shoes.

"Well then," Rose said promptly, "Hugo's things should fit you, he's a bit tall for his age and you're probably just as skinny." Fred grinned widely slapping him on the back, Scorpius jumped slightly and looked up.

"Welcome to the circle of Weasley hand-me-downs mate, you're practically part of the family!" They all laughed, and spent the rest of breakfast talking about their families with the exception of Scorpius, who didn't mind a bit.

xXx

The little platform was just as crowded as it had been coming to Hogwarts, and Scorpius had to elbow his way through the chattering crowds of older students, almost losing Al and Rose several times. The shining scarlet steam engine was nearly as full of people milling about the corridors and drifting from compartment to compartment, and they were nearly to the back before they found an empty one, and after they finally managed to stuff there trunks overhead, Al collapsed into the seat with a loud groan.

"So many people stepped on my toes, I don't think there anymore," he said, stretching out his feet next to a slightly disgusted Rose.

"Get your feet off the seat Al,"

"Get your seat of the feet Rosie.'

"That doesn't even make-" Scorpius laughed and leaned back, pulling out the deck of exploding snap he'd nicked from Al's trunk. Rose looked up at him frowning.

"Anyone want a go?" He said, and then spotting Rose's expression, "What?"

"It's just so odd seeing you in muggle clothes," she said, and then a smirking, "and it's hardly a go if there's no way you're going to win." Scorpius grinned and dealt the cards.

"So where exactly are we going," Scorpius asked glancing at his hand, it wasn't until now he'd realized he really didn't know were the Weasley/Potter family's lived.

"The Burrow," Rose said through pursed lips, placing a card carefully on the table.

"The what?" Scorpius asked leaning back as he topped Rose's two with a five, and letting out a sigh when it didn't explode.

"The Burrow," Al said quickly before Rose could explain. "Grandpa Weasley bought it ages ago, still lives there. It's a bit small, but it's sort of traditional to have Christmas there." Al tossed a four on the pile, which was now smoking menacingly.

"How many people are going to be there?" He asked eyeing the smoke suspiciously as Rose scanned her hand.

"Well there's Grandma and Grandpa," Rose said, shifting her cards slowly.

"And Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur," Al chimed in, though Scorpius was still watching the deck.

"Victoire, Lois, Dominique, Uncle Charlie," Rose drew a ten from her hand and placed it on the pile, which quivered angrily.

"Percy, Audrey, Lucy, Molly," Scorpius scanned his cards carefully, and stole a glance at the pile which looked about ready to blow.

"George, Angelina, Fred, Roxy," Slowly he drew a jack from his hand...

"Uncle Ron,"

"Dad," Rose interrupted, her eyes going back and forth between Scorpius and the quivering deck.

"Her dad. Aunt Hermione, Hugo." Scorpius hands were shaking slightly, _it's going to blow the moment I put this down_.

"Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, James, Lily." He took the jack and squeezing his eyes shut slowly lowered it onto the deck...

"Ted, Uncle Phil, Luna, Rolf, Lorcan, Lys-" But Al was cut of by a loud BANG as the deck exploded blinding the compartment in a flash of light and then sending them coughing as smoke clouded the windows. Scorpius scrambled to his feet and felt around the glass for a handle.

"Ow! Albus that's my foot!"

"I'm sorry I can't see bloody anything through this smoke!"

Scorpius felt his hand rest on the knob and shoved the door open, followed by a sputtering Rose, his blonde hair so covered in soot it was black. Rose rubbed her eyes, and meeting his eyes started to laugh.

"You look ridiculous!" Her thick red hair was caked with black, hair brown eyes sparkling.

"Speak for yourself," he said, grinning as Al toppled out of the compartment, holding out his arms and grabbing Scorpius shoulder, he glanced up at his best friend confused, and couldn't help but smirk, Al's glasses were covered in a thick layer of ash, which not only made him look quite funny, but also made it impossible for him to see anything. Rose snorted as Al grabbed at the door his sooty palms leaving dark trails across the glass.

"Al," she said, reaching for her wand.

"I can't see anything!" Al said dramatically clutching at his eyes and effectively shattering his glasses. "Why are you all fuzzy?" He said, squinting at rose, "And what's wrong with your hair mate? Wasn't it blonde?"

Scorpius couldn't hold it in anymore, he burst out laughing, Rose joined him until Al found a strand of her hair and pulled causing her to shriek loudly.

The door to the compartment next to them slid open. A tall boy with thick horn rimmed glasses and mossy brown hair leaned out, frowning at them and holding a finger up to his lips before slamming the door so hard. Scorpius was surprised the glass didn't shatter. He attempted to straighten his face as Rose frowned deeply and imitated the tall boy, pressing a finger to her lips, he felt as though his ribs might have cracked from the pressure.

The smoke had cleared, and as Scorpius made his way into the compartment followed by a very disgruntled Al, Rose dramatically slammed the door. They started to giggle, and then they were laughing, all except Al who was feeling around his pockets for his wand.

"Oh here," Rose said exasperatedly when they had finally managed to stop. "_Reparo_," she muttered and Al's glasses flew back together, they lenses clearing as the soot disappeared.

"Took you long enough," Al grumbled.

"Would you like me to break them again," Rose said, raising her wand menacingly, he shut up after that.

A few hours there game of exploding snap lay abandoned on the table, along with a rather impressive collection of candy wrappers if Scorpius did say so himself. The rolling farmland had disappeared, replaced by the streets of London, and Scorpius started to feel nervous again. What if the Potters didn't like him? What about the Weasleys, or all their friends his father had bullied or hurt in one-way or another? Would the fact that he was a Gryffindor be enough for them? Or would they hate him just as much as Basil? _There Al and Rose's parents. They can't be that bad_, he reasoned, but somehow he still felt as if the Rat from the sorting had crept back into his throat.

"You've been awfully quiet," Al said, through the last of the chocolate frogs. Scorpius gulped.

"Just a bit full," he said, attempting a smile that came out as more of a grimace.

"Are you alright?" Rose said frowning.

"Fine?" he said, but it came out as more of a question. She narrowed her eyes, but turned to the window and gasped.

"Look! I can see the station!" Scorpius' eyes widened and he scooted from the window suddenly feeling a bit queasy. They were at the station, he could feel the train rumbling to a stop-somewhere outside were his best friends families-_his best friends family's who might hate him_ said a little voice in his head.

"I can see dad!" Al said interrupting Scorpius' thoughts, Al and Rose had there noses pressed against the cold glass, and despite the warmth of the train Scorpius couldn't help but shiver, rubbing his hands along the unfamiliar sweater and running an uneasy hand through his hair which was nearly as messy as Al's.

"Come on!" Rose said leaping to her feet and scurrying past Scorpius to open the door as the conductor wished them all a happy holiday. Al rushed into the corridor to help Rose with the luggage, but Scorpius stayed firmly planted in his seat. _Come on Scorpius, your a bloody Gryffindor-you can meet your friends parents-suck it up!_ He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment and then climbing shakily to his feet feeling as though the rat from earlier had sunk into his stomach, which was churning unpleasantly.

"You coming Scorp?" Al said, wincing as he grabbed a trunk from the overhead. Scorpius nodded and stepped out of the compartment, pulling his trunk numbly from Al's hands and following Rose towards the door. No one stared at them anymore, and Scorpius smiled slightly as the seventh years waved at them. Al waved back grinning as Rose rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, they stopped. Scorpius gulped, they'd reached the door, he could see into the bustling crowd of parents waving and smiling, he could even spot Mr. Potter, glancing around, probably for Al.

"Scorp?" Rose said, breaking him away from his thoughts. She was grinning widely, attempting to wave down a bushy haired woman who must have been her mother.

"Yeah," He said quickly, and with that he jumped onto the platform.

They bustled through the cheerful crowd, towards the Potter's who didn't seem to have noticed them yet, and were much farther away than they looked. Al and Rose were arguing about something, but Scorpius felt to sick to notice. _Hello, my name is Scorpius Malfoy, it's nice to meet you, I'm sure Al's told you about me_. Did that sound self-centered? _Hello I'm Scorpius Malfoy, I don't know if Rose has mentioned me?_ He shook his head as if it would clear his thoughts, which it didn't. Suddenly there was a shriek from up ahead and Rose broke into a run.

The woman with the bushy hair drew his friend into her arms.

"Mum!" Rose squealed wrapping her arms around what must be Hermione Weasley. Scorpius blushed feeling a bit as though he was intruding on something he wasn't meant to see.

"Al!" A tall man who looked almost exactly like Al, except for a bolt of lightning signed across his forward grabbed Scorpius' best mate and swung him around.

"How was Hogwarts?"

"It's amazing dad" Came Al's muffled voice and Scorpius smiled weakly feeling extremely awkward hanging behind the little group. He felt a bit stupid, but he couldn't help the surge of envy he felt looking at the Potter's and the Weasleys, who so obviously had missed each other over the past three months. Had Draco and Adele missed him? He pushed the thought out of his mind and stared meaningfully at his trainers.

"Who's this?" The kind voice startled Scorpius and he glanced up to see a redheaded woman who could only be Albus' mother. Scorpius felt as though there was a knife in his throat, his stomach twisted unpleasantly. _You've got to say something, might as well get it over with_. He took a deep breath.

"Bonjour mon nom est Scorpius Malfoy , je ne sais pas si Al vous a dit de moi dans son letters-" He stopped abruptly blushing furiously as Al started to laugh.

"Wow mum you've really got him worked up, he doesn't switch languages unless he's _really_ nervous." Scorpius grinned at Al.

"Shut up," he said nudging him.

"It's your own fault you can't get simple-"

"Oh take a tip from Scorpius Al," Rose Said, grinning at him.

"That's not fair," Al whined. "It's two against one."

"That's what you get for being such a git," Scorpius said laughing with Rose as Al faked a hurt expression.

There was a cough and Scorpius looked back at Ginny Potter who was grinning bemusedly at the three of them. Scorpius blushed.

"Erm, sorry, I'm Scorpius Malfoy, I dunno if Al's mentioned me in his letters-I grew up in France and sometimes I get a bit," he blushed, "confused." Rose snorted, and Scorpius sent her a glare.

"You look very like your father," Said a tall man with graying ginger hair that Scorpius guessed was Rose's dad, Ron Weasley. He had his eyes narrowed at Scorpius as though he didn't quite know what to make of him.

"Er, Yeah, I've been told," Scorpius said, blushing even further. The red headed woman who'd spoken first glanced angrily at Ron and then turned back to him.

"It's very nice to meet you Scorpius," she said kindly holding out her hand, which he shook nervously.

"Harry Potter," Said the man who'd hugged Al.

"Yeah," Scorpius said, with a small smile. "I know."

"I suppose you would," said Mr. Potter with small smile, which widened into a grin as he said, "I've heard a lot about you." Scorpius looked at Al who shrugged, and then blushed.

Scorpius must have shaken at least twenty hands by the time they headed for the barrier that would take them off platform nine and three quarters, including everyone from little Lily Potter, who looked very much like her mother, Hermione Weasley who insisted he call her Hermione, "Mrs. Weasley is my mother in law," and Grandma Weasley who gave him a wink and muttered, "I could have sworn I knit that sweater for Al six months ago" at which he blushed.

"I didn't have any muggle things."

"Well we'll have to see about that," she said with another wink, and she stepped away to make room for Hugo, Rose's younger brother, who was in fact about his size.

"Come on Scorp," Rose said grabbing Al's wrist. And arm and Arm they walked out onto kings cross.

The station was just as crowded with muggles as it had been before when he'd seen it briefly on the first-though he didn't receive nearly as many odd looks this time, he supposed the muggle clothes and the fact that he'd decided to leave Artemis in the owlery helped a bit. The Weasley/Potter's were a chatty group and Scorpius couldn't help grinning as they pushed through the throng of people towards a rather large lot full of those odd metal boxes-what did muggles call them? Cars?

"What are those?" He whispered to Rose, pointing at a particularly shiny blue one. She laughed and Scorpius felt a bit stupid.

"You're serious? Car's, there like little trains muggles ride around in." Scorpius nodded, not really understanding but not wanting to sound any dumber than he already had. Suddenly the little group stopped abruptly and Scorpius had to glance over Al's shoulder to see Mr. Potter pulling at a very small round of keys. He shoved them into a slot in the rather large red "car" they were crowded around. Scorpius could make out the words BMW Van printed across the front over a jumble of numbers, and he eyed it suspiciously wondering if it could really move.

"Everyone in!" Mr. Potter yelled, and before Scorpius could say "how?" Rose had him by the arm and had tugged him into the contraption. As they stepped into the "car" Scorpius couldn't help but gasp-it was twice as big as it had looked from the outside, large enough for there entire party to fit comfortably, though the Grandparents had left for a rather battered one someone had said was called angela.

"Scorp?" Rose said waving her hand in front of his face. "Your drooling." He quickly wiped a hand across his mouth which was in fact rather wet, and followed her into the back, where they were quickly joined by Al, James, Fred and Teddy.

They played a quick round of gobstones, a game where the round marbles sprayed ink in the loser's face which Scorpius was particularly unlucky in, and by the time they reached the village of Ottery st catchpole Scorpius' hair had turned black for the second time that day.

"I hate this game," He grumbled, trying to tug the sticky liquid off his head.

"Really?" Al said grinning, "I love it."

"Try being blonde," Scorpius said, digging around in his trunk for a comb. James Potter clutched his heart.

"Oh the trials of being blonde," Fred joined in.

"How they tug such a morose melody on my heartstrings." Scorpius reached his hand into his hair and smeared it across the older boys face. His mouth gaped open for a moment and then his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, it's on."

The battle only ended when Al squeezed one of the marbles which let out a great spurt of ink-landing right in the center of the face of Mrs. Potter who was looking back to tell them it was time to get out.

It was a slightly subdued group that made their way towards the burrow, Scorpius had thought his mother to yell...he shuddered.

But the unpleasant thoughts, and all of his thoughts in general disappeared when he saw the house in front of him. The burrow was not huge, but not small, at least three stories of what looked like a patchwork of wood and metal and paint, splattered with every color from brown to a blinding yellow that trimmed the shutters. It was leaning so precariously it must've been held together with at least a hundred permanent sticking charms just to keep from toppling. A lone chicken was pecking at the door which was Gryffindor red, framed by a motley arrangement of overgrown plants bulging in their pot's and muddy rainboots that looked as though they'd been made before Scorpius was born.

"It's not much," Rose said noticing his open mouthed expression.

"It's the most perfect house I've ever seen," he said sincerely, and grinning broadly, he followed Mr. Potter to the Door.

**Ok, guys, loved it? Hated it? This is like a week late SO SORRY! Anyway, I've decided to split Christmas into three chapters since I really wanted to get something out there. Next chapter will be beta'd by the wonderful theDreamCatcherxX ! So look forward to less Grammatical/spelling errors :) Thanks for reading and please please please review!**


	19. Scorpius Malfoy in Red and Gold

**Hey guys! So christmas part one! This has the burrow, some more arrivals of Older Characters and a surprise appearance, by one very very special one, please enjoy and review :)**

The Burrow and Malfoy Manor were as different as two magical places could possibly be. At the manor there were hundreds of gaping empty rooms, seeing as the Malfoy's could only occupy up to five, whereas at the Burrow it was impossible to stand in any part of the house without at least two other people with you. Where Malfoy Manor was always kept meticulously tidy by the house elves, the Weasleys' house seemed to run on a system of sort of methodized chaos: there was a very old ghoul in the attic who was prone to loud coughing fits that echoed through the pipes, a clock with at least twenty hands that pointed to all sorts of odd places, home, work, mortal peril, and a mirror that yelled at Scorpius to tidy his hair every time he walked by. Perhaps the oddest thing about the Burrow was that everyone there seemed to understand him.

Hugo Weasley had given him several pairs of "jeans" which Scorpius was starting to like, a few sweaters, and even another pair of trainers-which he desperately needed. James Potter had recruited their entire group as a Quidditch team, and Scorpius discovered he was a fair enough beater-once he could get over the idea that he was airborne. The news of his talent with dueling had somehow leaked to the inhabitants of the Burrow (he suspected Al was guilty of this), and the older Hogwarts students had taken to challenging him. At first Scorpius hadn't been fond of the idea of going up against upper students, but it was actually pretty fun. It was, at least, much more fun than it had been with in Yaxley's class. He could tie with Lorcan and Lysander-the Ravenclaw twins whose mum knew Al's dad, beat James (which the oldest Potter didn't like much) and even stand against Teddy for several minutes before he was disarmed.

Christmas day was fast approaching, and more people seemed to filter into the house every day. Scorpius couldn't help wonder how many more the Burrow could take, he was already sharing Hugo's room with Al, James, Fred, and Teddy. Another thing had him worried about Christmas, he hadn't had a letter from his parents since the howler in September he didn't really think he was getting anything from them-and he wasn't very well going to ask Al and Rose to buy him something they'd already been so amazing, but, even though he felt quite stupid, he really didn't want Christmas to go by without a single present, and he definitely didn't want the backward looks of pity from the Potter's and the Weasleys he was sure to get.

The other funny thing about the Burrow was that all the adults seemed to like him. Mr. Potter, who had come in on one of his duels with Teddy had told him that he was "really quite good" and even given him a few tips of his Expelliarmus-a spell he seemed unusually fond of. Mrs. Potter was very nice, as long as you didn't get on her bad side (Scorpius really didn't want to get a howler that woman). Hermione reminded him so much of Rose it was hard to talk with her for very long without laughing-the only who seemed to dislike him was Ron.

Rose's dad hadn't spoken to Scorpius since the outburst on the platform, he had avoided sitting remotely close to him at the crammed dinner table, and he'd made sure to talk to Al and Rose when he wasn't around. Scorpius would honestly rather he would just yell or insult him, anything to end the awkward silence around him. Still, he'd taken to avoiding Mr. Weasley who seemed perfectly happy to do the same.

The night before Christmas there was a larger surge of people than any of the other. Nearly every one of the Weasley's family friends must have been there, because they were so crowded Mr. Potter had to conjure up a tent outside. Scorpius spotted Professor Longbottom, Andromeda Black (he'd met her one at his Grandmother's funeral), and even a bloke who looked like the Minister of Magic seated around the magically widened table. Scorpius grabbed a seat between Al and Rose who were both grinning broadly, he frowned and following their eyes couldn't help but smile. Mrs. Weasley (who happened to be an excellent cook) had levitated the entire dinner, which was more of a feast really, and with one swift moment everything from turkey to potatoes soared over their heads and neatly onto the white tablecloth, earning a roar of applause from the onlookers. Mrs. Weasley smiled wryly and took a little bow before going to sit with her husband.

"So," Al asked grabbing a leg of turkey as the table broke out into chatter. "How do you like the burrow?"

"It's amazing," Scorpius said taking a bit of treacle tart. "Though I could do without all the mirrors telling me to tuck in my shirt." Al grinned.

"Those things have been telling me to flatten my hair since I was two," he said, running a hand through his mess of black hair.

"And you've never bothered to take it's advice have you," Rose said, spreading gravy on her potatoes.

"Oh come on," Al said, laughing. "Like we haven't all heard," here he took on a nasally voice, "'don't you know what product looks like frizzy!'" Rose blushed and rolled her eyes, Scorpius couldn't help laughing along with Al.

"Shut up you two," She said grinning, "And pass the salt Scorpius," He grabbed the salt from James, who was talking in hushed voices with George-one of Al and Roses many uncles.

"I miss Hogwarts a bit though," he said, quickly dashing the salt over his potatoes before handing it to Rose. To his surprise her expression darkened.

"Yeah," she said, leaning in closer, "But we haven't gotten anything on the you-know-what on the eighth floor." Scorpius cursed, he'd been so distracted at the Burrow he'd Forgotten about the Order of the Phoenix and whatever Hagrid's bowtruckle was guarding. He opened his mouth to respond but he was cut off by an unfamiliar voice.

"So Malfoy-how's the ferret?" Scorpius frowned, and looked up. Ron Weasley, his blue eyes sparkling with malice.  
"I mean, you're such a Gryffindor traitor-obviously it's fine if I call your death eater daddy as he is." Scorpius' eyes widened. Traitor? Death eater? He hadn't heard the familiar insults yet at the burrow, and he wasn't ready for them. This-this had been what he'd been worried about, this was the reason he'd taken every precaution. And after all that work Scorpius you really thought you were safe? Your bloody father tormented them for years-this is, this is what they've all been thinking. He tried to clear the thoughts from his head, tried to think that if he didn't care they couldn't hurt him-but it was Christmas eve and for the first time since Phineas Nigellus, he was off his guard.

"Still-I'd think Malfoy, your own mother would at least have the courtesy to take you in for Christmas but," his lip curled. "I suppose not." The table had fallen silent. Scorpius felt a tear welling up in his eye, fight it Scorpius fight it. But he couldn't fight it, he didn't feel angry-he wanted so badly to be angry at Ron Weasley the man so heartlessly insulted his family, voicing everything that had been hurting him since the howler, but all he felt was sad-sad that the place he'd thought he fit-that that was just him being naive. He could never fit in with the Weasleys, not as long as he was a Malfoy.

"Though if you weren't even brave enough to send her a letter-I must wonder how you hoodwinked the hat?"

"Ron!" Hermione said, her eyes were slightly teary. Fight it fight it.

"And I also have to wonder how you managed to get my daughter to talk to you, I guess pity has its uses..."  
"Dad!" Rose gasped, jumping to her feet. Scorpius clenched his fist's, he wanted to yell, scream that even if the Malfoy's ignored him they were still his family, scream that he hadn't asked the hat to put him in Gryffindor, hadn't asked Rose and Al to stay in his compartment.

"And I hear you're quite good," he spat out the word like an insult, "at dueling. Daddy's taught you a few of his dark little tricks has he?"

"Ron," James Potter said through clenched teeth. "Shut up." Scorpius hadn't noticed that all the Hogwarts Potter and Weasley's had leaned in around him, like they were protecting him from the sharp words.

"Don't you see," Ron said with a sneer. "He's got you all thinking he's some kind of martyr when all he really is a lost, little-" Scorpius jumped to his feet. There was a clatter and a sound of breaking china as his plate toppled off the unbalanced table. He stared down at his shaking fists.

"Excuse me," He said, not daring to look up. And ignoring their worried faces he pushed through the little crowd around him, and breaking into a run, swung open the door to the burrow and toppled inside.

He kept running until he got to the dining room, mostly because he couldn't really stop. He ran through the kitchen, up the stairs, until finally he felt far enough away-from his parents, from his friends, from the tears that he quickly rubbed away from his eyes. He wanted to cry and he wanted to scream, and he wanted everything to go away. Maybe Ron Weasley was right, maybe he wasn't brave enough to be a Gryffindor.

"Hullo."

Scorpius jumped, tugging his wand from the sleeve of his sweater, the red one he'd borrowed from Al, and turning round to face-nothing. Scorpius frowned, the last time a voice had come from nowhere, it had been Al, but this didn't sound like Al...

"Over here mate." Scorpius twisted towards the voice which was low and gravelly, to see-still nothing.

"Getting warmer, up a bit." Scorpius glanced up and spotted the thick golden frame, and inside it a tall man with long dark hair, grinning down at him. The man's dark eye's met his and suddenly the portrait frowned.

"You look exactly like-"

"Draco Malfoy?" Scorpius said tucking his wand back into his sleeve-there wasn't much he could do to a portrait with his wand that he couldn't manage by walking out of the room-he slumped against the wall. 'I've heard-I suppose it's the family resemblance." The portrait-man's eyes widened.

"Your-"

"Scorpius Malfoy," he said not even trying to hide the frustration in his voice. "I've been told I look a lot like dear old dad."

"What are you-"

"Doing at the Weasley's house on Christmas eve," Scorpius finished raising his eyebrows. "I'm in Gryffindor, and my best friends are Albus Potter and Rose Weasley, the family wasn't to pleased with me." He glared down at Hugo's sneakers for a moment before forcing himself to look back at the portrait. To his surprise, the dark man was smiling wryly, looking down at Scorpius like he knew exactly how he felt.

"Well the original question was going to be why are you crying in the second floor hall, but that's good to know as well." Scorpius blushed.

"You-er-saw that?" The portrait laughed, and Scorpius grew redder.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," the man said, his expression softening. "Even the best blokes need a good cry sometimes." Scorpius nodded quickly, still feeling rather stupid. A few moments went by, and then the portrait spoke again.

"You never answered my question you know." Scorpius suddenly felt angry.

"I'm a bloody Malfoy at the Weasley's house, what do you think happened?" He took a deep breath and mumbled, "sorry."

"Well," the portrait said. "Unfortunately you've filled me with curiosity, I must know what I'm supposed to be thinking because-and I'm sorry to say this mate-you've lost me on that." Scorpius cracked a smile.

"Mr. Weasley called me a death eater, and a traitor-" he blushed here not wanting to sound like he got upset at the drop of a hat. "It's nothing I'm not used to it's just, I got a bit, caught off guard and everyone was listening..." he stopped, going pink again. He looked up at the portrait, expecting him to laugh, but the dark man's face was deathly serious.

"Ron said that? And Harry didn't try to stop him?" The portrait seemed suddenly angry, but Scorpius felt this was going a bit too far.

"I can fight my own battles," he said. "I'm not," he lowered his eyes. "I'm not a coward." There was another moment of silence, then the man in the picture said something that startled him.

"Scorpius, it's O.K. to be upset." He looked up at the portrait and was surprised to see tears brimming in the dark man's eyes. He shook his head.

"No," his voice cracked. "N-not when you're me, everyone-" Scorpius met the portraits eyes, "Everyone's always looking for a reason to hate me, I'm a Malfoy, I'm a Gryffindor. No matter what I do someone's always offended and I-" He looked down again, and a tiny tear slid down his cheek. "I don't know what to do." Scorpius pressed his face into his hands, suddenly feeling very, very, small.

"You know," the portrait man said, Scorpius kept his face down. "You remind me of someone I used to know. Someone who was also a pureblood, and a Gryffindor, and," Scorpius could see the man's grin through his fingers. "Dashingly handsome if I do say so myself." Scorpius felt his face grow hot in his hands, but still he didn't look up. "Anyway, this kid went to Hogwarts where he met three other kids-the only friends he'd ever known. They saw each other through seven years, no one had ever know the boy so well. The four of them-they were like family. Anyway, the whole story is epic-and long, so what I'm gonna tell you is this. Somewhere along the way this kid realized that as long as he had his friends, no one else mattered-that he was a lot happier once he realized that all he could do was show them they were all wrong-and the only way he could do that was by being exactly who he was." Scorpius glanced up at the man who was smiling slightly, like he was remembering something happy.

"It sounds stupid when I say it," The portrait said, his face breaking into a grin. "Remus was always better at this stuff." He looked down at Scorpius, his eyes softening. "But seriously kid, I don't know your story-but be who you are. Hang Gryffindor banners over Malfoy manor! Be friendly with whomever you want! And if Ron Weasley is being an arse, that's his problem. Don't bother with them, just be yourself," here his smile widened even further. Just be Scorpius Malfoy in red and gold."

Scorpius stared at the stranger, suddenly recognizing the sharp features and the dark hair. He scrambled to his feet.

"Wait your-"

"Sirius Black," said the man with a dramatic bow that reminded him an awful lot of Al. "Now get back out there," He said his face darkening, "I think I hear Ginny, and trust me mate you don't want to see her in a mood."

"Thanks Mr. Bla-"

"Sirius," the man said firmly.

"Sirius," Scorpius said, smiling for the first time since Mrs. Weasley had brought out the treacle tart. And with that he headed back down the stairs to find Al and Rose. It was nearly Christmas, and he was with his best friends, it didn't get much better than that.

Rose was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Scorpius Malfoy," she said, sounding just like she had on the Quidditch pitch the day he'd almost fallen off his broom. "Don't you ever run off like that again." And before he could reply she was hugging him, and grinning and crying at the same time. Scorpius wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do, so he patted her awkwardly on the back. She pulled away.

"I swear he's never like that!"

"Rosie I'm fine."

"And it's nearly Christmas-"

"Rose I swear-"

"Oh don't be so stupid," she said, and then she was hugging him again.

"Oi!" Scorpius grinned as Al walked into the hall. "Hugging's all well and good but mums about to have a fit and I need you," he pointed at Scorpius, "to come with me." Scorpius broke away from Rose who was still slightly teary.

"I'm alright," he said grinning at her, and she let out a little sniff in return.

Mrs. Potter embraced him as well, insisting on apologizing at least ten times though Scorpius assured her he was fine-though he couldn't help be glad Ron was nowhere in sight. All the adults seemed to insist on doing so as well, and by the time he'd told them all that he was absolutely sure he was alright, Hermione was announcing it was high time they all went to bed. Before he could make his way back to the stairs Mr. Potter pulled him aside.

"Scorpius, are you alright?" He nodded. "I swear Mr. Potter I get that all the time, he just caught me a bit off guard." Mr. Potter frowned.

"Well that's very brave of you Scorpius, but if there's ever anything you need, anything at all..." Scorpius nodded.

"Thanks Mr. Potter." He said, and with a faint smile, he followed Al upstairs.

Did you like Sirius? Did you notice the title :) Please leave me a review or P.M. me at magiclulajane. Thanks for reading!

**Did you like Sirius? Did you notice the title :) Please leave me a review or P.M. me at magiclulajane. Thanks for reading! (also NO HATE for Ron I promise he will apologize next week :)**


	20. Christmas Part Two

**Ok, CHAPTER 20! This one featuring an apology from a certain ginger arse who I love dearly, and holding the title of CHRISTMAS PART 2! Yay! So sorry for the delay, I just haven't been really into this story lately :( But I definitely want to finish! So hopefully picking up the pace in the next couple chapters...**

"Scorp!" Scorpius rolled over onto his pillow, Al was a great friend but he wished the black haired boy wouldn't wake up _so_ early, or more importantly, feel the need to wake him up to, especially because he was such a bloody light sleeper once Al managed to shake him out of bed there was no going back. He kept his eyes closed. He'd had a dream about an angry ginger man and a portrait that was really Sirius Black, and a tilting house with a name he couldn't remember. It had been a good dream, and he'd rather like to get back to it. _Maybe if I don't do anything he'll go away_.

"Scorp! Presents mate!" Scorpius sat up, rubbing his eyes. When his vision cleared he nearly jumped, where he'd been expecting his scarlet four-poster was a thick padded quilt. _Burrow_, he thought hazily, _Christmas_. He groaned and tried to fall back into his pillow.

"Lemme sleep Albus." He started to roll onto his side when Al begun prodding him in the ribs.

"Come on Scorpius you've got some too!" That got his attention. Scorpius' parents still hadn't owled him for through the Holidays, though before dinner yesterday he'd sent them a tentative "joyeux noel" with Al's owl, Hedwig the second (Scorpius wasn't sure who "Hedwig the first" was, but it was as good a name as any) But she hadn't returned yet. He didn't have any aunts or uncles who would get him anything, Andromeda had the few times he'd been allowed to visit her, but that had been ages ago. _So who would send me a present_? Maybe Al was just trying to wake him up. Still, Scorpius slid out of his cot, pulling his quilt neatly to the side and glanced down. Sure enough, at the base of his bed was a small cluster of hastily wrapped gifts sparkling in the morning sunlight.

"How..." Scorpius said, dumbstruck.

"Well you didn't think we would get you anything did you?" Al said already tearing the wrapping of his first one. "Go on, open one." Scorpius sat down and picked up a rather square red one with a letter tied on with the bow. He slid it out and carefully picked apart the envelope with his thumbnail, just as Al pulled out a dark green sweater with a large gold "A" stitched onto the front.

"Weasley sweater," Al said, noticing his curious expression. "Get one every year, Grandma makes them for everyone, don't know how she has the time now there's so many of us." Scorpius smiled and nodded sleepily, going back to the letter, which he'd managed to pry out of its envelope.

_Scorpius,_

_Al mentioned you weren't expecting any presents, so this one's from me, (I get a discount at Flourish and Blotts) and I suppose Teddy chipped in a bit. Use it to protect yourself, and never duel in the hallways._

_Harry Potter (And Teddy Lupin)_

Scorpius frowned curiously, what could the square little packaged have to do with dueling? _Only one way to find out_ he thought, ripping the thin scarlet paper and pulling out-a book. Scorpius felt a bit put out, but he turned it over. _Dueling and Defense for the Advanced Beginner_. Scorpius grinned, and started to turn it over to read the back when Al interrupted.

"Thanks mate!" He said, holding up the copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages, a Revised Edition_, Scorpius' father had gotten him for his last birthday. It was in really good condition, and _Al will like it more than I will_. Scorpius grinned and murmured a welcome, setting _Dueling and Defense for the Advanced Beginner _behind him and grabbing a rather lumpy silver package.

"Oh, she's got you one too," Al said smiling knowingly.

"What?" Scorpius asked, scanning a note that told him this was from Mrs. Weasley.

"You'll see," Al said, tugging out a box of chocolates from James. Curious Scorpius tore of the wrappings and pulled out the great soft lumpy thing inside. It was a thick scarlet sweater, and sewn in the middle was a great dark purple S.

"Weasley sweater," Al muttered nodding. "She must like you if she's made you one, there usually only for family." Al said this very nonchalantly and promptly returned to tearing through his presents, but Scorpius was touched.

Also in the package from Mrs. Weasley were a pair of jeans, a red striped shirt, a gray army jacket and a pair of slightly beaten combat boots, which Scorpius greatly appreciated. From Rose there was a slim leather journal (for notes about Yaxley and the mysterious item beyond the veil). Mrs. Potter had purchased him a box of candy from Honeydukes (you're much too skinny!), and Hermione had gotten him a new set of quills. Even James had got him an oddly shaped box that had growled when he touched it, he was careful to nudge it into Al's pile while the other boy wasn't looking.

"Good haul!" Al said, glancing over his shoulder at the presents stacked at the edge of his bed. He grabbed a chocolate frog out of the Honeydukes box just as the door flew open and Rose came running in and plopped down next to Scorpius, her mess of red curls bobbing cheerfully behind her.

"Oi!" Al said, frowning at her. "We could have been changing!"

"Well you weren't," Rose said dismissively, turning to Scorpius. "Thanks for the color changing ink by the way, I've wanted some since August."

"So wait," Al said, ignoring Rose's last comment altogether. "You were just going to risk it?" Scorpius snorted and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yes Al, I was." Al looked dumbstruck and then shook his head.

"Eurg, gross."

"Al I thought you got over the "girls have cooties" thing a while ago," Rose said peering over at Scorpius' presents. "Hey you got a Weasley sweater," she said grinning. "Well you're practically family now, not that you weren't before." Scorpius blushed and smiled, but Al still looked bothered.

"That doesn't mean I want you to see me _naked_!" Rose looked down at her feet, and then locked eyes with Al, her expression solemn.

"I'm sorry I invaded your privacy Al." Al nodded slowly.

"I forgive-" Rose burst out laughing, and Scorpius joined in while Al scowled.

"What's so bloody funny!"

"Only-"

"I THOUGHT WE WERE DONE WITH THIS!"

Breakfast was happier than it ever was at the manor, and last night seemed to be forgotten. Scorpius pulled on his Weasley sweater and his jeans, so did Al and Rose. In fact nearly everyone at the table that morning was wearing one of the thick knitted things with there first initial plastered on with invisible stitches, so many that Scorpius couldn't help wondering how Mrs. Weasley found the time to make them all.

"Maybe she just goes through the alphabet every year, and then gives whatever letter to whoever it matches." Rose suggested, taking a bite of her pancake. "Or maybe she's got a inventory and she just updates it every Christmas."

"It's not like she's bursting with things to do mate," Al said, grabbing another sausage. Scorpius leaned in slightly closer, ignoring Ron Weasley's scowl.

"What about the you-know-what in the dungeons, we haven't got anything yet and the Holidays are nearly over." Al nodded.

"Tomorrow. I know James has got some extendable ears under his pillow..."

"And they all chat after we've gone to bed," Rose added. "We just have to be quiet enough-"

"-We'll have to be," Scorpius interrupted. "If we ever want to find out what's behind that barrier." Scorpius took a last bite of his toast. The table had started to clear away, and soon nearly everyone had excused himself or herself for one reason or another.

"We should talk about this upstairs," Rose muttered, quietly enough that only him and Al could hear. He nodded and Al copied the motion. Scorpius stood up to go, pushing in his chair with a squeak.

"Scorpius?" He swiveled on the spot looking back at the table were Ron Weasley was eyeing him almost-well-_guiltily_. Scorpius could hardly believe he had been the one speaking when he started up again. "Can you hang back for a moment?" Scorpius gave the ginger man a wary glance.

"Ok," he said, carefully sitting back in his chair. Al moved to do the same but Ron shook his head.

"Al, you and Rose can go." Rose caught Scorpius' eye questioningly and he nodded, she looked wary but she grabbed Al's arm and marched towards the door.

"But Ro-" the dark haired boy said confusedly.

"We've got that thing Al," Rose interrupted, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"Right!" Al said, and Scorpius smiled meekly as they disappeared into the hall. He turned cautiously back to Ron who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat, his teacup dangling abandoned in his hand. There was a moment of silence as Louis, a fourth year Ravenclaw Scorpius had only spoken to on one occasion, excused himself from the table.

"So," Scorpius said, clearing his throat.

"Right," Ron said, looking even more bothered. "I er, well, I wanted to, I just-it's-certain complications...I er, I regret, um,"

"It's alright," Scorpius said quickly, glancing awkwardly at his shoes, the new ones Mrs. Weasley had gotten him.

"No," Ron said suddenly. Scorpius looked up confusedly, his brow furrowing as he brushed a wayward piece of blonde hair out of his eyes. "It's not. I was an arse," he flinched. "Er, sorry," he said, looking even more uncomfortable than before. Scorpius, who couldn't help being reminded of Al, smiled slightly. "I, well, your father and I didn't get along, and I doubt we ever will. I don't mean this to be insulting," he said, raising his hands in surrender. "In fact, you'll probably be quite good looking when you're older if you're anything like Mal-er Draco, but you look quite like your father." Scorpius blushed. "Not that you're not-er-good looking now," Ron said awkwardly, running a hand through his hair. Same color as Roses, Scorpius noticed.

"Mr. Weasley-"

"Ron," Ron corrected him.

"Er, Yeah, Ron-it's really fine, I get that all the time-"

"But you shouldn't," Ron said, meeting his eyes for the first time. "Especially not from me. Look I know what it's like to be an outcast, I was a blood traitor with no money who lived in the shadow of his best friend for six year-no one ever really understood," he flinched slightly. "Or cared for that matter, and, well-your father really knew how to drive that home." Scorpius grew very red.

"I'm Sor-" he started but Ron interrupted him.

"No. You have no reason to be sorry. You're a _hell_ of a lot more than your father the same way I always wished people would realize I was more than Harry's best mate, and," his voice grew deadly serious. "The _last_ thing I wanted to do was make anyone feel like that." Scorpius felt stupid, but there was a tiny tear brimming in the edge of his eye. He wiped it away quickly and smiled.

"I forgive you Mr.-Ron." The ginger man cracked a smile, and reached behind his chair.

"I got you a Christmas present," he explained, catching Scorpius confused expression. He pulled up a thin rectangular package wrapped in slightly ripped purple paper. Scorpius gave it a cautious look, and then pulled it across the table peeling off the tape of the side and pulling out a thin rust colored book.

"Open it," Ron said, grinning. Scorpius flipped the cover and gasped. There framed across the plain white paper were pictures of him Al and Rose, sitting by the lake, laughing at the Gryffindor table, and doing homework in the library.

"How?" Scorpius asked, glancing at a full page shot of the three of them laughing around the fire in the Gryffindor common room, Rose lying on the thin red oriental rug her face propped up on her hands, her curls covering her Gryffindor badge, Al talking animatedly, his hands moving widely as picture-Scorpius laughed and dodged them, his mess of blonde hair glowing gold in the firelight.

"It turns out Teddy is quite the photographer," Ron said, laughing at Scorpius' amazed expression as he started at a shot of himself trying out a spell at the Gryffindor table, his brow furrowed with concentration. "And you lot are prime subjects." Scorpius glanced at another of Al and him sitting next to the lake, and another of him and Rose lying in the grass, staring up at the sky.

"Do you like it?" Ron asked. The tears had come back to Scorpius' eyes, and that was answer enough.


End file.
